Kingdom Hearts - Clash into the Magical Equestria's Destruction
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and Geno were somehow crash landed in the world of Equestria and meeting the couple of friends like Twilight Sparkle, Utopia Magus, Justice Defenders and others. The Keyblade wielder and his friends were shocked to find out that Mario was in deep coma so they find the way to wake him up. The old enemies will annihilated the world for Ganon's ultimate goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue to the Events

(Canterlot's Castle – Storeroom)

In the big storeroom where the stuff used for Festival of Friendship including the light stage, the dark red crystallized prison that encased the great evil being named Lord Vastatus who brought the destruction to the Equestria and Storm Order Federation locked in it. It filled with evil spirits moaning can be heard as the shadow appeared to the crystal and it was Zaros, the right-hand servant to the Shadow Lord who still alive from the My Little Pony: Calm before the Storm Guard

"Vastatus..." He whispered.

Then Zaros jumped up to it and grazed all the way down with his finger as the small shard fell until he grabbed it with an evil sinister grin. Then the camera zoomed in, seeing the pair of red eyes as awakened and then zoomed back into reality background, showing the same Chamber of Annals. It had a big marbled platform with the several crystals that representing the heroes and evils.

_"Gather friends. Listen again to our legend of the Kingdom Hearts."_

It then zoomed into the blue crystal that shows the events of My Little Pony the Movie including Utopia Magus was meeting the Princesses with Gladio, Tempest and her Storm-Quads make an appearance as they approached out of the airship, Greyback and Snide saves Utopia, entering the Kludgetown, headed to the Mount Eris, argument between Pinkie and Twilight, and Mane Five, Spike and Utopia were joined by Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift, the five Justice Defenders, Malleo, Angelus, Gladio and Primus.

_"In the time before time. There is a special pony named Utopia Magus who had struggled his life for finding the new friends and it was not before the Storm Guard army takes over the Canterlot. He was saved by Greyback and Strife who were the survivors from the collision of the Storm King. Utopia agreed to help them to find the other Justice Defenders who were destined to save Equestria and their only hope. However, the argument had happened when Princess Twilight Sparkle stole the magical pearl among with her doubts to stop the Storm King, then she lashed it out to Pinkie. Utopia was fell into a deep depression, felt that he was alone. At the moment after Utopia persuaded the Mane Five, Spike warned them about Tempest captured Twilight, then the troops joined them as the Justice Defenders was born to fight against him and his army. The six mighty heroes defeated Zaros as Utopia transformed into Alicorn and becoming the Alicorn Prince of Justice. The Storm King and Zaros have vanquished thanks to Tempest who saved Twilight and her friends after Twilight showed her sincere kindness to brought Tempest back to her senses. They are now celebrated in the festival, but their victory had short-lived when Mario felled into their world who had battled with Demise along with Taiyo and his companions. Utopia and others had no idea of how he got here but they will find the way to wake him up from his deep slumber." _

Then its image was dissipating and moved on with the dark red crystal misting out of it as the imagery Heartless, Dread Goblins and Chitablins spreading over the crystals.

_"Therefore, Lord Vastatus still trapped in the encased crystal and sensed his servant was still alive. Zaros had eagerly helped with Dr. Fawful and his forces as they planned to destroy the whole land of Equestria and purged into the endless darkness and destruction. Taiyo and his closet friends would learn to discover that is nothing more powerful than the Magic of Friendship and used it to destroy the Forces of Darkness._

Then the crystals brighten up over the images as it changed into a black screen.

* * *

(Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

The throne room had some debris during the battle between Taiyo and Snide as the two baddies shown up to the illuminating light from the hole and bowed to the shadow being with swirling eyeglasses which revealed themselves as Wario Brothers.

Wario is obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy Mario's archrival. He wears a yellow cap with a white streak on the rim, a yellow T-shirt and a purple overall with white buttons, and green pointed shoes. His cap has a blue "W" that exceeds the white spot space it is inside. He also wears white gloves with his blue "W" printed on it.

Waluigi is Wario's partner and lanky rival to Luigi. Waluigi's outfit includes a purple undershirt under usually very dark indigo overalls (which are occasionally pure black), orange shoes, and a purple cap that covers his short, brown hair. He has a large, pink nose, a thin mustache which is straight (horizontal) and pointed up at the edge, and gray eyes, his eyes being surrounded by light blue rings. He also has long limbs and a skinny torso. The yellow symbol on his hat and gloves is a vertical mirror image of Luigi's "L" which forms a "Γ", just as Wario wears a "W" in contrast to Mario's "M".

A green bean figure with a big grin approached to the light. His name was Fawful.

Fawful is the long-time subordinate of deceased Cackletta when the Mario Brothers defeated her. He donned a black suit with black gloves and grey sandals, which is hidden underneath his red and grey coat with yellow buttons.

"What brings you here, Wario Brothers?" Lord Fawful asked.

"We found Mario in another world and it's called the Equestria." Wario replied.

"Really? Is that so true?" Fawful questioned.

"Very true. There were a bunch of ponies, cats, birds, Hippogriffs and other animals lived there too." Waluigi added before chuckling.

"How fascinating creatures as they never resist themselves and become weak. Wrathnar! Ghirahim!" Fawful replied before Wrathnar and Ghirahim approached to him.

"Yes, Lord Fawful?" Wrathnar and Ghirahim synced.

"I sensed something of a powerful object hidden somewhere in the so-called Equestria. The object is called Ruin Orb, it will bring destruction upon the world along with low-life creatures. Retrieve it to me, according to our master's goal." Lord Fawful replied.

"We will not fail you as Master Snide failed to defeat Taiyo." Wrathnar said.

"Splendid." Lord Fawful replied as he snapped his fingers.

Some of the creatures appeared out of the dark purple spheres, clad in their dark grey armor with the Heartless Emblem and called themselves Chitablins.

Chitablins were the Special Heartless created by Ganondorf and served as foot soldiers. Chitablins had a grey reptilian appearance with a humanoid body and dark grey armor with Heartless Emblem on their chests. Their eyes were yellow-greenish. They carried their halberds and allowed to fire the black energy blast projectiles from the tip of the blades or shot with the beam.

"Take the Chitablins with you to ensure for conquering the realm." Fawful replied.

"As you pleasurably request." Ghirahim smirked as he, Wrathnar and Chitablins leave from Snide's throne room.

"What about us, Lord Fawful?" Wario asked.

"Should we have helped them out?" Waluigi suggested.

"No need. You two will find some minions for me. I want them to add in my group." Fawful said.

Wario and Waluigi walked back to the door and closed it, leaving Fawful grinned widely.

(Canterlot Castle - Balcony)

Utopia Magus was walking to the balcony and standing to watch over at the ponies left, packing up the items away with the help from Storm Order Federation's yeti soldiers, Storm-Quad and Captain Celaeno's crew. He knew the festival was over. Strife approached him as Utopia turned back to turn him.

"What is it, Strife?" Utopia replied.

"Utopia, Primus Albert, and Princess Celestia want you to come to the guest room. Twilight and others were already over there as well." Strife answered.

"Alright, then." Utopia replied.

Utopia and Strife were heading back to the guest room to check on the unknown visitor, Mario.

(Canterlot Castle – Guest Room)

The Guest Room had the big round bed with the light blue veil around on the top of it in the middle of the room, balcony and some furniture.

Primus Albert uses a wet cloth to wipe Mario's head and cleaned him. Greyback was leaning on the wall, glancing at the comatose Mario along with Aero Wingsman, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Halcon, Katherine, and Princess Skystar. Twilight Sparkle, Mane Five, Spike, Malleo, Tempest Shadow, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Novo, and Prince Starswift were standing around the bed.

"Will he be able to wake up at the time?" Twilight concerned.

"Don't know, not even this morning." Princess Celestia replied with a worried face.

"He didn't open his eyes anymore." Malleo replied.

"We have to know everything about him. What is the reason of how he got here?" Queen Novo replied.

"We just met this human for the first time in the history of Equestria." Tempest said.

"Hey, where's Princess Cadance? We haven't seen her since celebrating the festival. I thought she would stay to know about Mario." Katherine replied.

"Princess Cadance has left to the Crystal Empire. She needs to spread the words about encountered the human person in the red coat." Princess Luna suggested.

"I see. Did everyone was here known about this?" Greyback wondered.

"Well, some of them were spreading rumours goes slowly. We must not worry about it." Princess Celestia replied.

Utopia and Strife entered the guest room, moving towards to comatose Mario.

"Your majesty, how was he?" Utopia asked Primus.

"He cannot wake up. I feared he is in the coma." Primus concerned.

"Then there's must be the way to wake him up." Princess Luna replied.

"But we tried everything… Not even other medicines can cure him now." Strife replied.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing. Guys, think." Applejack replied.

"Sorry, we are out of ideas." Greyback said, moving away from the wall before lying down on the spiral couch. "Not everyone can do something."

Strife looked over at Mario and turned to the others.

"Perhaps, I can read his thoughts, but I will able to make the projection for all of you to watch. How about that?" Strife suggested.

"Well, that's great. We can use that to fill our details." Twilight replied.

"Now, let me ask the question…why didn't you just tell us sooner after we brought this strange guy to this castle?" Rainbow Dash asked, sound a little infuriated.

Strife chuckled in uneasy. "I kinda had left the things behind in my head, but I'm doing it right now."

The Psychica Helmet's light purple stone glowed before Strife puts his hands on Mario's head and it shot out the viewing projection from his helmet. Utopia, Twilight, and others watched the fight scene to show Mario fought Bowser when he blasted a Unison Fire Beam right at Giga Bowser's chest and encased the darkness into a massive white light explosion as it brightened the whole courtyard.

"Did that human defeated the big beast all by himself?" Queen Novo baffled.

"He looks so strong; it is hard to believe." Primus replied.

Then it showed another scene that Mario and the young teenage boy in his Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon's armor battled against Demise, Ganondorf's Heartless incarnation.

"Who is that with him?" Aero Wingsman replied.

Both of them were formed the powerful energy blade of light from their Keyblades, brought the Closing Key Blow upon onto Demise before he held his Hatred Sword against the large ethereal mighty energy blade.

_"NO! I WILL RULED OVER THE MULTIVERSE! IT CANNOT BE!" _Demise anguished before his sword broke into half and the bright light energy blade engulfed him.

Utopia, Mane Six, Spike, five Justice Defenders, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno, Princess SkyStar, Prince Swiftstar, Queen Novo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Malleo, and Primus Albert were astonished at the projection.

"Did you see that?" Tawny asked.

"It's some kind of huge amount of energy formed into the giant blade." Strife replied.

"We had never seen that. It is the most miracle." Halcon gasped.

"Me too." Captain Celaeno added.

"And us too." Capper murmured.

And finally, it showed Mario looked at his friends including Luigi, Yoshi, Taiyo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Justin Stewart, Geno, Tommy Oliver, Veteran Sixth Rangers, and Ryu.

"Who are they?" Utopia questioned, intriguing about the strange people.

Pinkie Pie gasped in joyful before complaining quickly. "Oh my gosh! Mario has so many friends! I really love to meet them! Awesome!"

Utopia and group gave their blanked expression or dirty looks on their faces except Princess Skystar giggled before Queen Novo gave a stern face at her which made her stopped and shrugged.

Mario flew to the sky before the light aura of yellow surrounded him and blasted a red beam of light at Demise's chest.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Demise cried as his body began to disintegrate with the glowing light before he and Mario exploded into a bright light which shines over Taiyo and the group as they shielded themselves before the light disappeared.

The projection turned off itself as Strife fell to the floor before Malleo caught him.

"Are you alright?" Malleo asked.

"I'm good." Strife replied before shaking his head to ease his pain.

"That was a pretty dramatic part I ever saw." Rarity replied with a surprised face.

"And totally amazing!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"So that's how he appeared here in our world." Princess Celestia awed before directed her attention at comatose Mario. "I believe that person wasn't an enemy after all."

"Did that evil guy mention he ruled the Multiverse?" Prince Starswift asked.

"There's no such thing as the Multiverse. This world only existed but how is that possible?" Queen Novo said.

"Hmm." Primus Albert murmured before he walked away from the bed with his staff and gazed up at the round window. "This is most intriguing sight than I thought. I believe this 'Multiverse' come together with the universes."

"What do you know about them?" Utopia wondered.

"There are so many existence worlds out there with full of light, pure and life. I had the dream last night; it was the sign." Primus replied.

"What is a sign? What do you see?" Tempest asked.

"I somehow appeared in the strange chamber where I saw the old wise man clad in a purple and blue robe. I tried to ask him many possible questions and gave only three answers." Primus replied.

"What are the three answers?" Chancellor Gladio asked.

"The first answer said, 'Watch over Mario before preparing to wait for the four heroes approached.' The second answer; 'I sense the darkness was coming to your world and conquering.' And the final answer is, 'Warn Utopia Magus and his friends about this; armed yourself ready to join the forces of light that brings the power of friendship and light will vanquish the pure evils as long as they stand united." Primus explained.

Utopia and others looked at each other in confusion before the Alicorn Prince of Justice sighed. "We already defeated the Storm King, Zaros and Dread Goblins. Equestria was quite safe for now."

Greyback jumped towards to Primus.

"Who are we waiting? We just wait and see what something happened. What are these heroes and where did they come from?" Greyback asked before Chancellor Gladio walked forward to him.

"Don't you ever listened to what the Storm Emperor said about the countless worlds? I believe those heroes are from different worlds." Gladio replied.

Everyone gasped in astounded.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Princess Celestia asked.

Primus was glancing at the sunlight from the balcony window with his determined expression before giving his answers to everyone. "We shall wait for them as the time comes, the pure heroes are on their way here to save the lands of Equestria. We are at the collision war…"

The movie title showed up as it slowly rotated to the viewers with the sunlight glimmering from the 'H' word with the main title theme from the Avengers film.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Now, readers. Enjoyed this awe-inspiring story of My Little Pony, Kingdom Hearts and other crossover characters. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Clashing into Equestria

(Stardash Ship – Training Deck)

The teenaged boy named Taiyo was mediating on the floor for an hour until the room is shaking heavily and wakes up.

"What's going on out there?" Taiyo questioned before leaving the Training Deck and heading to the cockpit.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Luigi tried to hold the control wheel to stabilize the ship but struggling to control as the alarm blaring. Geno and Yoshi managed to grip on the monitor control center. Taiyo quickly went in as he tried to balance himself from avoiding the tremble.

"Why this ship goes out of control?" Taiyo questioned before running to Luigi and hold on behind his seat.

"We are losing control of the ship because the Drive Star's power is gone. I can't manage to control the Stardash Ship!" Luigi replied.

"Well, do something!" Taiyo shouted.

(Lanes Between)

The Stardash Ship is uncontrollably flying right into the realm, Equestria.

(Equestria)

It passed through the clouds for a minute until it is coming down from the sky.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

"Guys, we are about to collide into the river." Yoshi replied, seeing the monitor that showed the rivers nearby Canterlot.

"Hang on tight, guys!" Taiyo hollered.

"Braced yourself!" Geno ordered.

(Canterlot)

The Storm Guards were replacing the two thunderbolts sigil by the Storm Order Federation on the airships as well as the uniforms and masks. Tempest's two bodyguards were disposing some the Storm King's Merchandise and burned them into ashes.

Hawker was playing at the dartboard as he tossed a small dart into the middle of the board and screeched in victory.

Grubber has carried the box of chocolate donuts while munching one of them and walked out from Joe's donut shop with lovely Angelus.

Angelus sighed. "Life is good, Grubby."

"Oh, honey cakes, we did something useful by helping ponies to pack up all the stuff after the festival is over." Grubber said as Angelus took one of the donuts and take a bite of it.

"It tastes so gorgeous!" Angelus exclaimed happily.

"Gorgeous as you." Grubber replied with flashing his eyebrows, flirting her.

Talpa and Guralph were sat beside the fountain, playing the poker as Talpa won after he has a full house which made Guralph groaned in disappointment.

"Why are you always win, Talpa?" Guralph asked.

"That's because you had the high card had the lower ranks and I got mine is the highest rank cards." Talpa replied.

Guralph clutching on his head, growling. "I am sick of tired playing with these cards!"

"Then we play something else. How about chess?" Talpa replied.

Grubber and Angelus were walking towards them.

"Guys, what is all this? Did Primus told you to do something like a guard duty instead of snooping around?" Angelus asked.

"We are growing so bored right now, there is nothing else we can do anything." Talpa said.

"And what is troubling with you, guys?" Grubber asked.

Guralph sighed while shaking his head. "We just have a problem with the small human person that why we stayed in Canterlot for the whole day!" He complained.

"Then get back to work otherwise there would any problem left in the city." Angelus retorted.

(Canterlot's River)

Stardash Ship is heading straight to the river as some ponies on the bridge including Starlight Glimmer and Trixie saw it that was about to collide them.

Starlight Glimmer was Twilight Sparkle's student. Her eyes are moderate Persian blue, her mane was moderate purple with light purple and pale light, grayish aquamarine highlights and coat is pale, light grayish heliotrope."

Trixie Lulamoon is the traveling unicorn magician and Starlight's friend. Her eyes were dark grayish violet, her mane was pale cornflower blue with very pale cerulean stripes and coat is brilliant azure.

"We are about to get crushed!" Trixie cried as she, Starlight and other ponies scattered away from the ship as it crashed through the bridge and skidding to the shore when causing the big ranged shockwave.

(Canterlot)

Then the loud boomed sound is heard as it is causing the shockwave sends through the city which blew some ponies and Storm Guards, even the cards have blown away.

"What in the world was that?" Talpa asked.

Utopia and his Justice Defenders running next to them.

"What's all that booming shockwave come from?" Aero Wingsman asked.

"I think that came from over there by the river." Strife pointed at the glimpse of Stardash Ship in the river.

"Then let's go and find out." Utopia replied.

Utopia, Justice Defenders, Storm-Quad which including Grubber, and Storm Guards rushed out of the city and heading down to the river.

(Enigma Cavern – Wellspring Cove)

Inside one of the caverns, there was a big rock floated above the sacred wellspring water with the Equestria runes where the anthropomorphic rabbit was on top of it, sleeping and snoring. His name was Dusty Paws, the rabbit mutant.

Dusty Paws was the mutant from New York City which it is part of TMNT's 2012 world. His fur is light brown and buff color on his face, long ears with a pierced earring on the left side and scar mark on his right cheek. He wore his green camouflage neck bandana, a short brown coat which has hidden under his redshirt, brown jeans, fingerless brown gloves, and dark brown boots.

The shockwave echoed throughout the cavern which waking the rabbit cowboy mutant up.

"What the hay is that?" Dusty asked in Texan accent as he hopped off from the stone.

Dusty was running towards the exit, unaware the big stone began to crack that had been phenomenally affected by the shockwave.

(Bone Dry Desert)

Dusty rushed out of the cave, saw nothing happened here.

"I guess I had to take a nap again." Dusty replied before heading back to the cave.

(Enigma Cavern – Wellspring Cove)

Dusty went back to the cave as he saw the crumbling pieces of rock on the ground.

"Now I see the rock pieces. Question is; what happened to it?" Dusty uttered, scratching his chin.

From the boulders that behind him, the shadowy figure looked at him with his blue eyes before giggling and leaving from the cave.

(Canterlot's River– Crash Site)

Stardash Ship was landed onto the shore as Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and other ponies were trotting at the strange ship and some of them murmuring in concerned.

Utopia, Justice Defenders, Storm-Quad, and Storm Guards have arrived and sees the ship.

"Whoa, it is some kind of ship but pretty advanced technological." Strife replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I think there's someone on the ship." Halcon replied.

Then the door opened from the side of the cockpit and materialize the stairs to the ground. Yoshi holding over Luigi in his arms, walking down the stairs while Geno and Taiyo followed them down to the shore.

Everyone gasped in surprise to see four strangers and other ponies whispering each other.

"Guys, where are we and what are those animals doing here?" Yoshi asked before the Storm Guards aimed their spears at him and the three others.

"Who are you? I demand how are you all get here." Greyback replied.

"You better start answering some questions." Grubber replied, took a bite of the donut.

"Man, we are in so much trouble!" Taiyo said, summoning his Warrior Key in his right hand in a bright flashing light.

Everyone was stunned in awe at the key weapon as Utopia and his five comrades.

"Wait, this one was holding the same Keyblade from the vision." Strife deduced.

Taiyo was surprised to hear that black smoky cloud being mentioned about his Keyblade so does Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno.

"Huh?" Taiyo asked.

"Hey, you're right. The boy had the Keyblade in his hand, so it must be him." Utopia replied

"Is that true?" Katherine asked.

"Yes!" Primus replied before everyone noticed him as the Storm Guards lower their spears down and took a bow to him.

"Primus Albert, I believe those four strangers had come from traveling the worlds. Could it be them?" Talpa asked.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno shared their confused and unsure looks.

"What is this? A talking ape?" Luigi whispered to them.

"Don't you think that animals just talked to us? It sounds crazy." Taiyo replied quietly.

"Why yes, they are. Especially the child had the key." Primus answered before walking towards the four strangers. "Tell me, child. Who are you and your friends?"

"My name is Taiyo, the Keyblade wielder. My friends are Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno." Taiyo gestured himself to the others.

"It is really delighted to meet you all of your humble arrivals." Primus calmed.

"I never seem them before, especially with that lizard boy." Grubber pointed at the 'lizard boy' which is Yoshi.

"Hey! I am the dinosaur, pig!" Yoshi retorted which made Grubber twitched his right eyebrow and shot a glare at him.

"I am not the pig, yo! The hedgehog!" Grubber irritated.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" Yoshi shouted.

"Okay, this is so awkward part." Luigi whispered to Taiyo and Geno while Yoshi and Grubber arguing.

Having enough of the quarrel, Angelus pushed between them and cutting them out.

"Quit it, guys! Knock it off, you two!" Angelus exclaimed as Yoshi and Grubber ceased their arguments. "Why don't you guys just settle down?"

"Yes, dear." Grubber sighed before going back to the Storm-Quad and Luigi walked to her.

"Sorry about that. Yoshi doesn't like being insulted when someone says, 'lizard or lizard-boy.'" Luigi apologized, pushing still offended Yoshi to his side.

"Understandable." Angelus responded.

Primus turned to the others.

"I believe Taiyo and others would be proudly welcome to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Primus suggested.

"In that case, we can take them to the Canterlot's Castle and giving Taiyo the explanation." Utopia said before he, Justice Defenders, Storm Guards, Primus, and Storm-Quad walked out of the crash site.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno followed them while the ponies were watching them. Starlight and Trixie have shared their concern looks before going after them.

(Canterlot)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno trailed the others to the Canterlot's Castle and some ponies were gazing at the four strangers with awed looks as they are whispering to each other.

"Looked at these ponies." Luigi replied.

"No wonder we lived in the world filled with ponies. It's too cute around here." Yoshi said, sounded a little uncomfortable.

"Besides, we somehow crashed landed into this world. It's all that matters." Taiyo replied.

(Canterlot's Castle – Throne Room)

The Pegasus guards let them into the throne room as Utopia and others brought Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi and Geno here in the room. Twilight, Spike, Mane Five, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tempest Shadow, Malleo, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, Queen Novo, Hawker, and Chancellor Gladio saw them with their inquisitive looks.

"Are those guys from Mario's vision?" Spike asked.

"Yes, they are." Twilight said.

"And totally way cooler." Rainbow whispered to Captain Celaeno who nodded.

Both Starlight Glimmer and Trixie entered here as well.

"Starlight? Trixie? What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We want to know those strangers, Twilight." Starlight said.

"She's right, we volunteered to know what's going on." Trixie added

Twilight sighed as she shook her head reluctantly.

"Okay, you two can join in here." She said.

"Celestia, we have brought these strangers here who claimed to be the four heroes. Their names are Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, and Geno." Utopia spoked to them.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked towards them.

"We are greeting to you all, noble guests. Welcome to the Equestria." Princess Celestia replied.

"Equestria? Is it the world where we had crash-landed?" Taiyo asked.

"Why, yes. Actually, this is the Canterlot where my sister Luna and I ruled over together." Princess Celestia answered.

"And we like to introduce you to everyone here." Princess Luna added.

Utopia, Twilight and the group stepped forward in front of Taiyo and his friends.

"I am Utopia Magus, the Alicorn Prince of Justice." Utopia introduced himself before gesturing with his team. "This is my comrades, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon and Aero Wingsman."

"Hey there." Strife waved his hand to them.

"Nice to meet you." Greyback replied.

"Same here, amigo." Halcon greeted.

"We are pleased to meet you." Katherine nodded.

"Welcome here, pals." Aero smiled.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." Twilight greeted them.

"Call me Spike, I am her assistant." Spike said.

"Applejack. Nice to meet y'all." Applejack expressed.

"Hello, I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy replied shyly.

"Name's Rarity, darlings." Rarity delighted.

"I am Rainbow Dash, so very nice to see you all." Rainbow smiled as Pinkie hugged around Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno tightly.

"They all called me Pinkie Pie, I'm really happy to meet you all." Pinkie giggled before she quickly let go of them and bounced back to the others.

"Hello there, I'm Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle's friend." Starlight introduced.

"And I'm Great and Powerful, Trixie!" Trixie replied.

"Um, nice to meet you two." Taiyo said with a sweatdrop.

Malleo walked and stand in front of Taiyo.

"How about we introduced ourselves first? I'm Malleo, the original leader of the Storm-Quad." Malleo saluted to him.

"Um, a pleasure to meet you, sir." Taiyo saluted back to him.

"There is no 'sir' around, just my name." Malleo suggested as Taiyo nodded.

"I'm his second-in-command, Tempest Shadow as my code name and real name was Fizzlepop Berrytwist. But called me Tempest by the way." Tempest introduced.

"Name's Guralph, the sweet and strong wolverine." Guralph said.

"I'm Talpa, the smartest chameleon." Talpa replied.

"Grubber is my name." Grubber said before gesturing with his lovely fruit bat girlfriend. "And this is my lovely cake, Angelus."

"Hi, guys." Angelus greeted them.

"Capper Dapperpaws, I'm very satisfied to meet you." Capper bowed to them with his respect.

"My name is Tawny; Capper has raised me as a little brother." Tawny replied before he tipped his cap.

"I am Captain Celaeno and this is my pirate crew." Celaeno replied before motioning to her crew who laughed heartily, and Squabble squawked.

"It is so pleased to meet you, I'm Queen Novo, ruler of the Hippogriffs and Seaponies. And these are my children, Princess Skystar and Prince Swiftstar." Queen Novo said before gesturing her children.

"Hi there, friends." Princess Skystar greeted to them.

"We are so wonderful to meet you." Prince Swiftstar replied.

Primus cleared his throat before walking to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Your highnesses, this boy wielded the Keyblade. We knew he is one of the heroes from a different world." Primus told them.

"Taiyo, prove to us that you are the Keyblade wielder. We want to see your Keyblade." Princess Celestia replied.

"Of course, allowed me to show you this." Taiyo remarked before straightening out his right hand and his Keyblade: Warrior Key appeared in a flash of light.

Everyone was remarkably amazed and awed at the Keyblade.

"It's true, you are the heroic Keyblade wielder." Primus replied.

"That's not all, I wanted to show you with this." Taiyo continued, pressing his armlet's crystal gem and changing into the Keyblade Morpher which made the Equestria group surprised and bewilderment.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's a Keyblade Morpher. This would allow me to transform into the Keyblade Ranger like the Power Rangers can do." Taiyo answered.

"The Power Rangers? Keyblade Ranger?" Primus asked curiously before spoked to him. "Fascinating… Tell me more about yourself and your friends. We need to know more about your journey."

"Very well. We must tell everything as we could, bear with us." Taiyo and the group were ready to explain everything to Utopia and others.

(Outside of the Canterlot's Castle)

From the outside of the castle, a deep crimson cloaked figure with the Dark Ogre's face sigil on the back, holding his grip on the wall to see Taiyo and the group through the window and removed his hood, revealing Zaros who survived from the battle and somehow using the clone spell to make everyone thinks he was shattered into pieces along with the Storm King.

"Hmm, I wonder to know what those strangers are doing in the castle." Zaros smirked.

(Canterlot's Castle – Throne Room)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno explained everything to everyone about themselves about how their epic journey began with Taiyo's arrival in Dawn Mane Town and defeating Demise from taking over the world of Mushroom Kingdom. Taiyo told them about the Destiny Islands where he, Tsuki, Sora, Kairi, and Riku live when the entire world is disappeared into the Realm of Darkness. Luigi told Primus that Yoshi and he was from the homeworld of Mushroom Kingdom. Geno tells him as well about himself to aid the others to travel throughout the worlds and protected the many lives from the Forces of Darkness. Taiyo told the others that he was the one who destined to become the Keyblade Ranger to defeat the great evil beings to bring peace and prosperity to the Multiverse. After hearing everything Taiyo and the group explained to them, Primus was impressed, and the others were astounding especially Utopia.

"Your quest is quite remarkable and historic significance. I am indeed impressed with you all." Primus replied.

"We should never imagine that you and your company were expecting to help others out." Gladio added.

"Now tell me, who are you looking for?" Princess Celestia asked.

"We're looking for Mario. He and I had an epic battle with Demise; however, he was gone after sacrificing his heart to stop Demise from casting the entire Mushroom Kingdom into the darkness." Taiyo said.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each other in concerned, even the others did.

"Hold on a minute, you guys know Mario? Is he okay?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, he was alive and well." Greyback said.

"Where is he?" Geno asked.

"We showed you to the room." Utopia replied before he and the group left the throne room and headed to the way to the guest room while Taiyo and three others followed them.

(Outside of the Canterlot Castle)

Zaros smirked smugly before chuckling darkly. "That's sound fascinating."

Before he dragged down to the ground and going around the back of the castle as he places his hand on a wall which it glowed dark yellow form the rectangle-shaped upward and dematerialized into a hole. Zaros entered through the hole as it closed back into the wall.

(Canterlot's Castle – Guest Room)

Once Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno were arrived at the guest room, gasping in shock when they saw Mario was in the soporose state before Luigi rushed forward to comatose Mario.

"Mario, I came all the way to find you. I'm glad that you're alright. Please wake up, brother." Luigi uttered.

"Brother?" Utopia baffled with surprise look as the others.

"Is he related to that short guy?" Grubber asked.

Mario didn't awake for a few seconds and hadn't given a response. Taiyo walked to the soporose Mario and confused.

"Why didn't he wake up? Come on, Mario. Snap out of it." Taiyo pleaded but Mario still hasn't opened his eyes and Luigi grew worried.

Twilight Sparkle walked forward to Luigi and Taiyo and stand alongside them.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can wake him up." Twilight concerned.

"What?! What do you mean there's nothing?!" Luigi stressed.

Geno stepped to asleep Mario and placed a hand on his chest, sensing his heart is gone.

"I think his heart was gone." Geno replied, shocking Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Twilight and the others.

"It's true. If his heart was gone, Mario fell in a deep slumber forever." Yoshi replied.

This made everyone became worried and devastated.

"Mario must have used all his power from his heart to defeat Demise and is separated from his body." Geno calculated.

"Where it is then?" Taiyo asked.

"I believed Mario's heart has been sent to the Souls of Awakening." Geno answered.

"Souls of Awakening?" Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi questioned.

"It is the afterlife realm between the Kingdom Hearts and the Multiverse. It is where the hearts and spirits remained to exist." Geno said.

"Then how would we bring Mario's heart back into his body?" Taiyo asked.

"It's impossible. Not anyone can't get to the Souls of Awakening. Except more powerful enchanted objects can be brought back to the Realm of Light." Geno replied.

"So now what?" Greyback wondered.

"Uh, guys? You wanna check outside." Aero replied.

"What is it, Aero?" Utopia asked.

"Just take a look outside!" Aero exclaimed before flying to the balcony.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and others marched forward to the balcony.

(Canterlot's Castle – Balcony)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno Mane 6, Spike, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Utopia Magus, Justice Defenders, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, and Storm-Quad walked out of the guest room as they saw the Heartless' emblem within the portal in the sky. Even Storm Emperor Primus, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna watched over at them on the balcony.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

Yoshi looked closely at the symbol of Heartless and gasped.

"It's the Heartless." Yoshi alerted.

"Heartless?" Tempest Shadow asked.

"They are evil creatures that devoured every living being's hearts influenced by darkness." Geno answered.

"Darkness can take over all living beings' heart?" Twilight concerned.

"Yes… They have always had a hunger for other beings' heart." Taiyo said.

"But how did it appear in the sky?" Katherine asked.

"My guess is: they used the Corridor of Darkness as the pathway to your world." Luigi replied.

"What?" Primus asked.

"Impossible!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

"No way!" Princess Luna said.

"Holy cheese and crackers!" Strife exclaimed with a British accent.

This made some of the group given him an annoyance expression.

"I'll talk later." Strife replied nervously.

"That's impossible!" Malleo asked.

"Guys, I saw something fell from the emblem." Aero pointed at the emblem as the Chitablins fell from the portal emblem and landing on the city ground.

The ponies were scattering around in fear as Chitablins marched through the city. Storm Guards advanced to them before Chitablins firing the black energy blast to stun them and some of the Heartless foot soldiers were taken brute from the yeti creatures.

Luigi was gasped in shock before he backed away slightly as everyone turned to him.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Halcon asked.

"I have seen them before." Luigi uttered.

"Are those Heartless?" Queen Novo asked.

"Most likely, they are the Special Heartless which more advanced than the other Heartless and called themselves Chitablins." Luigi replied.

"Those beings were created by Ganondorf before he was banished into the Realm of Darkness. I wonder who commanded his personal army." Geno replied.

"Come on, guys. We better go save everyone else before they are starting to get hurt." Taiyo said before he, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno left the guest room, leaving Utopia and the group concerned.

"We have to go help them. They need us." Utopia replied.

"The prince was right. Taiyo and his friends must work together with us." Katherine said.

"Utopia, let us come with you. I don't want to see you hurt." Twilight protested as she placed a hoof on his face.

"I would love to, but you stayed with the others for safety." Utopia said as Starlight approached to her.

"Let him and the others go, Twilight." Starlight replied as Trixie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, please be safe." Twilight sighed.

"Understood." Utopia responded.

Utopia and Justice Defenders left the room before heading out to help Taiyo and his companions.

Tempest Shadow looked out to see Chitablins attacking the ponies and Storm Guards.

"Your Majesty, we must we do?" Tempest asked.

"We watched those four heroes see what they are capable of fighting abilities. It will be much more entertaining." Primus replied.

"Indeed, it is, Storm Emperor." Princess Celestia nodded.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his companions are crashed into Equestria where they met Utopia Magus, Justice Defenders, Twilight Sparkle and others who wants to learn about the Multiverse and everything. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Assistance with Friendship

(Canterlot)

Taiyo saw the two unicorns colts named Snips and Snails who are being cornered by Chitablin before it struck them but Taiyo blasted a Firaga spell to stun it which made it stumbled back and swung at the Heartless foot soldier as it dissipated into smoke same as the Heartless did.

"Thank you, stranger. You saved us." Snips appreciated before he and Snails quickly hide into the safe place.

Two Chitablins rushed toward Taiyo as they swiped their halberds at him before Taiyo defended himself with his Keyblade to block them and struggling to push them with all his might. Then both of Chitablins tossed Taiyo over and sends him flying. Taiyo slammed on the ground as he dashed towards them before clashing each of them until the pair knocked him to the ground.

Before two Chitablins attacked Taiyo, Utopia fires the light golden magic beams at them which vaporized them into oblivion.

Greyback approached to him.

"Taiyo, are you okay?" Greyback questioned.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise." Taiyo replied.

"We should use your help." Utopia said.

"Maybe you are right, those Chitablins were tougher than I expected." Taiyo replied.

"We Justice Defenders knows how to beat those monsters if we work together." Greyback smirked.

"Then let's go get them." Taiyo expressed.

Luigi speeded up at the single Chitablin before his Electro Blade from his right hand before it shot a black beam at him which made Luigi jumped up to avoid the blast and land to the creature with a punch, then slashed it by the chest and it kneeled to the ground.

Luigi grunted in victory before Chitablin rising to stand up as it glared at him and growled.

"Huh?" Luigi confused.

Chitablin charged forward with its quickness, attacking him as Luigi managed to avoid from it.

"It moved so fast!" Luigi exclaimed as Katherine joined up to him.

"Let us do quicker than that." Katherine suggested.

"Sounds good, kitty lady." Luigi agreed, making Katherine rolled her eyes.

Luigi and Katherine advanced towards the Chitablin before it is shooting the black energy projectiles at them as Katherine used her tail to disarm its weapon and then tossed it over to the ground. Katherine gave a flurry of kicks at the creature which made it weaken.

"Thunder Blast!" Luigi hollered before he launched the electrical orb at Chitablin and took it out into the puff of smoke.

"Nicely done, Luigi." Katherine complimented.

"It was nothing but thanks." Luigi said.

Chitablin grabbed Yoshi by the tail as he bashed its face with Rocker Punch, letting him go and Yoshi take another punch on the Heartless but Chitablin grabbed his wrists as it slammed him onto the ground. Yoshi grunted a bit before Chitablin stomped on him as Yoshi rolled away from it and standing up to his feet.

"Man, it knows my every move." Yoshi replied.

Three Chitablins has shown up as they surrounded the green dinosaur.

"I'm outnumbered." Yoshi uttered.

Halcon shot a couple of magic arrows at three Chitablins and disintegrated them into a puff of darkness, earning an honest smile on his face.

"Not for long, amigo." Halcon replied.

Aero Wingsman flapped his wings together to send a wind twister onto the Chitablin and trapped it in the rough vortex.

Yoshi is glowing his eyes with light brown color, summoned the few big boulders around him.

"Whoa!" Aero and Halcon gawked in awe.

Yoshi tosses the huge chunks of rock at twister and colliding into Chitablin until it meets its end of oblivion.

"Where did that magic come from?" Aero baffled.

"It's Geo-Gaia Arts, it is what I taught my earth magic." Yoshi answered.

"Oh, right. But wait a minute, am I hear the familiar name? Gaia?" Halcon asked.

"Gaia? Gaia is a name? What are you talking about?" Yoshi asked.

"How about we discussed later? We have to get rid of the Heartless first." Aero advised.

"Sounds like a plan." Yoshi said.

Geno blasted the two Chitablins away with his hand cannons, saving the two fillies as they went back to their mother.

"Go! Hide somewhere for safety!" Geno ordered as the mare nodded before she aids her children to let the wooden android handle the Chitablins.

More of them appeared from the building roof as they started to fire the dark blasts at Geno who swiftly darted across the ground to dodge from being blasted. Geno shoots at one of them with the yellow and white beams from his eyes, obliterated it. Geno cornered from the edge of the building wall, didn't want to get hurt by the blasts.

Strife levitated behind them as he tossed psionic energy orbs at Chitablins and caused them fell to the ground and knocked themselves out.

Geno appeared out from the corner as he glanced up at Strife who gave a thumbs-up to him.

"Thanks for having my back." Geno said.

"No problem." Strife replied.

On the bridge, Greyback clanked his sword against the Chitablin who managed to hold back with its halberd, then Greyback tossed it to the river and drowned. Some of the ponies cheered to Greyback who smiled back to them before heading back to the others.

In the basilica area, Utopia and Taiyo were cornered by Chitablins as Utopia mustered his Unicornus Horn Blade and Taiyo readied his Keyblade in his hands. Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Greyback, Katherine, Strife, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman rejoined them.

"Guys, how is holding up?" Utopia asked.

"Not so good, they just keep coming at all." Strife said.

"And they are very stronger than the Heartless we fought before." Luigi said.

"We gotta keep our heads together to maintain our focus." Katherine replied.

"That's right, we can still fight." Greyback said.

Before the Chitablins attacked Taiyo and others, the ship horn blaring caught their attention at the airship that approached to the city. Luigi recognized the symbol of Fawful's face on the flag.

"Oh no, not this annoying clown again." Luigi retorted.

"Who did you mean?" Utopia asked.

"Lord Fawful, advisor to the Cackletta from the Bean Kingdom. Mario and I had beaten him a long while back in these days, he was trying to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom with the power of the Dark Star until we finally defeated him. Rumors tell that he somehow revived." Luigi answered.

Then something fell from the airship and landed on the ground, which trembled them except Chitablins who saluted to it. It was Midbus, chief minion to Fawful.

Midbus resembles a pink boar with an armadillo-esque armor, tusk on his mouth, pair of black horns, three-toed feet, studded bracelet and white skull tattoo on his left arm.

"Surprise, surprise…" Midbus chuckled to them.

"Who is that? It looks like a pig." Halcon replied.

"A pig?! I am the boar! What is the difference between the pig and the boar?" Midbus annoyed.

Yoshi sighed. "That's Midbus, Fawful's loyal chief minion."

"That's me! So, you guys just showed up already in this world. And were these your friends who are trying to best the Chitablins out." Midbus said.

"Give me two questions. What are you doing here? And what do you want for the Equestria." Greyback asked.

"Oh, Lord Fawful has given me the order to conquer your so-called world Equestria, filled with cute ponies and other creatures lurking around the lands. Therefore, I cannot tell you this after Lord Fawful told me about his whole plan." Midbus replied.

"Oh yeah? What his plan got to do with this?" Utopia asked.

"You will never be heard of Lord Fawful's plan but don't worry, I can settle this for fun." Midbus said.

"Well, whatever the plan is, Midbus. Bring it!" Taiyo said.

Midbus smirked as he banged on his chubby belly.

"I believe he's all yours. Beat him." Luigi replied as Taiyo nodded.

"Rest of you, deal with them." Midbus ordered before snapped his finger.

"Try to be careful, kid. This boar is way tougher than the Heartless." Strife warned.

"I will, thanks for warning me." Taiyo said.

Taiyo gave a cry of battle before charging at Midbus who twirled around himself with his hard armadillo backside and Taiyo strikes his Keyblade against his back but no avail until Midbus then quickly swung his fist to punch him in the face, stumbling Taiyo back.

Taiyo rubbed his right cheek that he got punched in the face, Midbus swings his tail at him but Taiyo jumped onto his backside.

"Hey, get off me of my back!" Midbus scolded.

Taiyo managed to hold on tightly before he climbed onto his head and smacked him by the head with his Keyblade several times.

"No fair! Stop hitting on my head, you little brat!" Midbus shouted back before he grabbed onto his wrists and smashed him on the ground for four times.

Midbus tossed Taiyo to the wall and giving an impact pain. Taiyo grunted in agony as he held his back before casting the Curaga spell all over to himself.

"Your useful magic won't help you." Midbus snapped.

"Say that again, hog-face." Taiyo taunted.

Midbus growled, charged into him before Taiyo rolled over to the ground to avoid him.

Katherine dodged from Chitablins' halberds as she kicked one of them, send it to the wall and crashed. Three Chitablins tried to attack him as she cross-guarded before Katherine unwarily send a light purple Chi ball towards them and got themselves exploded.

Katherine was stunned before she gazed at her paws. "Whoa. Did I do that?"

A few Chitablins coming behind her before she swiftly firing the same blasts from before and wipe them out of the black clouds of dust.

"I can do better than that." Katherine intrigued.

Aero Wingsman extended his wings which it glowed pale yellow before he opened his beak, a cyan ball forming in front of it. He then blasted the cyan beam of air to disintegrate two Chitablins.

"Wow, I never used that move. I guess I called Gust Blast." Aero remarked.

Luigi and Yoshi were beaten down to the ground as four Chitablins were ready to finish them off but Halcon quickly splits his bow into two blades and sliced them into half before exploded into the ashes.

Luigi and Yoshi glanced at Halcon who swings his blades around before combined them back into a bow mode.

"You two better not to sit around like that." Halcon replied.

"We won't." Luigi said before he and Yoshi were continuing to fight Chitablins.

Geno stabbed one of them with his single-photon blade and used the other hand to fire a ball at another Chitablin, obliterate it into million pieces of smoke.

Strife and Greyback attacked at some of Ganon's Heartless foot soldiers as Greyback managed to slash across Chitablins in the circle before they disintegrated into the void and Strife shoots the psionic orbs at two Chitablins before they puffed into ashes.

Geno kept shooting at the Chitablins with a beam of light while Utopia jabbed and slashed at five Chitablins with his Unicornus Horn Blade.

"More of them are coming!" Utopia grunted.

"Just keep trying, don't hold back." Geno suggested.

Utopia withdraws his magical energy blade and blasting the light golden beams at the few Chitablins, reducing them into nothingness.

Midbus kept punching at Taiyo who managed to block every fist attack until Midbus grabbed him by the Keyblade and plummeted him down to the ground before he squashed him with his foot as Taiyo cried in pain.

"Ha ha ha! Did you really think you surrender yourself?" Midbus asked.

"Thundaga!" Taiyo shouted before sending the bolt of lightning zapped him as Midbus screamed as it showed his skeleton when electrocution and stumbling back from Taiyo.

Taiyo deeply breathed as Midbus rising to his feet and shook himself to soothe the shock.

"You are making me warmed up here, kid!" Midbus firmed before he bounced on his belly to the ground three times and launched himself into the air to crash on Taiyo.

Taiyo moved away from being squashed before he ran away from Midbus who still bouncing towards him until he upon landed onto Taiyo before he cast a Firaga spell without saying the incantation and shot a large ball of blazing to Midbus.

Midbus was fly off to the air and crashed down to the ground with his backside. Midbus was getting up to his feet again and snarled.

"You will payed for that! I can still take you on!" Midbus pointed at Taiyo with his finger.

"I can always do whatever I wanted. Now I will take up to another level." Taiyo replied with a determined look.

Taiyo touched his silver bracelet's gem before it glowed in bright light and changed into the Keyblade Morpher.

Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Greyback, Aero, Strife, Katherine, and Halcon caught their attention after finishing the rest of the Chitablins.

"Is he going to morph?" Strife asked.

"Oh yes, he is ready." Luigi replied with a smile.

Taiyo took out the Keyblade Sun Ranger Key and inserted into his Keyblade Morpher, activating the morphing transformation before tossed his Keyblade and it spun around him as he glowed in red, transforming into his armor and the visor-helmet appeared out of nowhere as Taiyo put it on his head, completed the morphing sequence.

"Keyblade Sun Ranger, ready! Multiverse's Protector! Never surrender to the darkness!" Taiyo said boldly before he strikes his poses in action as the ponies were awed in surprised and murmured.

"Wow, looked at that!"

"He transformed!"

"That's amazing!"

"It is really incredible!"

Utopia and Justice Defenders were baffled and surprised.

"Cool!" Aero exclaimed.

"I knew it." Utopia said.

Luigi remarked to them. "Guys, Taiyo is illustrious Keyblade Ranger."

Even Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Mane Five, Capper, Tawny, Tempest Shadow, Storm-Quad, Primus Albert, Parrot Pirates, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, and Gladio saw Taiyo morphed into the Keyblade Ranger were amazed by his appearance.

"He is the Keyblade Ranger. That is what he able to do that." Twilight admired.

"Seem likely matter." Gladio nodded.

Midbus was not amused by this.

"Tch. This is gone way ahead of this. You are still unable to beat me. Try this!" Midbus shouted as he curled into a ball and rolled at Taiyo.

Taiyo moved out from the curling ball and it still trailing him as he jumped up to the building and landed on top of it. Midbus uncurled himself, brought his fist down upon him before Taiyo quickly lunged to him with his Keyblade to strike him into the face so hard. Midbus fell to the ground before jumped back to stand and rushed forward with his elbow at him.

"Protect!" Taiyo yelled before he cast the light blue barrier around him and Midbus bounced back away.

Taiyo charged to him, swung his Keyblade to him but Midbus caught it with his right hand and gave an evil smirk as he punched him in the face with the other hand. Taiyo then performed roundhouse kick up across Midbus's chin and then he gave a powerful double-fisted right through his chest which made Midbus stumbled back.

Midbus felt his agony injury as he clenched his tummy and he shot a glare at him.

Taiyo summoned his Keyblade back to his hands.

"Sliding Dash Attack!" Taiyo shouted, speeding straight up to Midbus and hit him in the snout.

Then he cast Blizzaga as he threw the massive orb of ice and collided him as Midbus fell over his back to the ground.

Midbus flipped back himself as he advanced forward to him while Taiyo ran forward to him as well before they collided with their punch and the force pushed them away from each other.

Taiyo then achieved the power of the Limit Trance that it took him a long duration to build up his energy as he generated a light yellow aura around himself.

Utopia and Justice Defenders become astonished when they saw Taiyo draws the power of Limit Trance

"What's happening? Why is that aura emitted around Taiyo? We never saw it before but I able sensed his fighting power goes crazy." Strife said.

"Taiyo activated his Limit Trance." Geno said, puzzling Utopia and Justice Defenders even ponies are listening to his explanation. "It is extraordinary lifeforce come from all living beings such as humans and animals. Which it allowed him to perform any Limit Breaks to defeat a powerful enemy."

"Whoa, that's impressive so it makes him stronger." Katherine replied.

"That's right." Geno replied as Midbus growled tensely.

"I had enough of this!" Midbus lunged towards him by throwing another punch before everything turned slow motion as Taiyo ducked down his head to dodge his fist.

"Striking Assault!" Taiyo yelled.

Taiyo began to vigorously strike against Midbus's belly multiple time and Midbus was groaning in agony when each hit from Taiyo until he gave a powerful right slash on him. Midbus kneeled on the ground, still want to fight back.

"I'm not done yet! Focus Raid!" Taiyo determined before he unleashed the light crescent blade over to his enemy and Midbus fainted to the ground.

Ponies were cheering for his victory as Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia and the rest of the others from Canterlot Castle gathered around Taiyo.

"You did it, Taiyo." Spike replied.

"That was a totally awesome fight you had!" Rainbow amazed.

"Not so bad at all." Tempest respected.

"I say that was truly acceptable." Gladio admired.

"We are impressed by your fighting abilities with your friends." Princess Luna replied.

"You proved so much better as we are." Greyback said.

"Thank you, Grey. I was keeping my skills goes rusty at the same time." Taiyo smiled.

Midbus grunted as he straightens up to his feet and scowled at Taiyo.

"How can you beat me like this?" Midbus asked.

"Like I already told you; I can always do whatever I wanted. Why don't you just forfeit already?" Taiyo questioned.

"Because someday…I will get you next time." Midbus said.

"Right." Taiyo said.

Utopia confronted him with firmed expression.

"As the Prince of Justice, I ordered you and your Heartless left and never coming back here again." Utopia replied.

"Oh, as you wish, my prince. Bwahahaha! Wait until Lord Fawful hears about this!" Midbus said before leaving from the Canterlot

"And everypony wondered why those bad guys assaulted Canterlot." Applejack replied.

"Yeah, first with the Storm baddies and now this?" Pinkie murmured.

"How about we can talk in the castle?" Queen Novo suggested.

"Sounds good, Queen Novo." Aero said.

"Alright guys, let's go." Luigi replied

Taiyo and the rest of the others headed back to the Canterlot Castle as ponies went back to their places. Zaros was watching them on top of the castle, holding the dark red gem shard.

"I finally accomplished my mission, master. Soon, I was close to awakening you eventually." Zaros replied before placing the shard onto his forehead and gazing at the torn page on his other hand.

"And now I know how to get you out from your endless prison…" He looked down admiring it when seeing at the six Custos of Armis as the symbols before retreating from Canterlot and followed the trail of Chitablins and Midbus to work together.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Midbus, minion of Lord Fawful, have sent to obliterate Canterlot with the army of Chitablins but Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and Geno beat them all as well as Utopia and his Justice Defenders assisted them. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Two Warriors' Downfall

(Canterlot Room – Throne Room)

Taiyo stands in front of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Novo, Chancellor Gladio, and Primus Albert. Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno were on the side with Utopia Magus, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, Aero Wingsman, Malleo, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Guralph, Talpa, Angelus, Capper, Tawny, Hawker, and Captain Celaeno with her crew, Princess Skystar, and Prince Skystar.

"You did a good job for defeating this 'Midbus' and protecting Canterlot alongside with your friends, even Utopia and his Justice Defenders were supporting for your help." Princess Celestia said.

"Quite astounding human, you are. Perhaps you like to know about our world." Chancellor Gladio replied.

"Oh yes, I want to know about Equestria." Taiyo said.

"Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia called out to her.

"Yes, Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"These visitors wanted to know about you and your friends." Princess Celestia replied.

"And we will be talked to them about ourselves as well." Utopia added.

"Very well." Princess Celestia responded with a nod.

Twilight, Utopia, Justice Defenders, and Mane Five spent the next few hours explaining themselves about their lives began at the Ponyville where the Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies. Starlight told them that Twilight and Mane Five were represented the Elements of Harmony to protect the subjects and restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. Twilight explained that they defeated the enemies like Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek and Pony of Shadows. They also said Starlight was trying to change the past, so she has no fear of losing future friends before bargaining with Twilight and soon sees the error of her ways and then she turned good. Utopia started explaining about himself that he was the Alicorn Prince of Justice if the Justice Defenders were united against the Storm King and Zaros, and he also said that Twilight recklessly attempted to steal Queen Novo's pearl so the queen banished them back to the surface so Twilight and Pinkie were getting in heated argument which let Tempest take advantage by capturing the princess.

"Wow, I don't even imagine you guys were handling the big problems in Equestria." Taiyo admired.

"Yeah, you knew the worst part where Twilight and Pinkie were arguing." Utopia said, which made the Mane Five felt guilty for what they have done something worst.

"None of you girls remembered about Tempest when she captured Twilight if they had second chance to protect her." Luigi upset.

"Yeah, we make the stupid mistake for leaving her alone." Applejack said with remorse look.

"And it was my fault for banishing them without the second chance." Queen Novo confessed.

"If Pinkie wasn't arguing to Twilight, none of this would happen." Rarity added.

Yoshi scoffed. "Because it wasn't fair, you girls become very foolish to do the right thing."

"Yoshi!" Geno scolded.

Everyone gasped in utter shock except Utopia and Primus when they never heard Yoshi said the things like that.

"Good point, actually." Strife commented.

"What do you say?!" Rainbow pouted angrily before drew closer to Yoshi's face.

"Enough!" Primus pushed between Rainbow Dash and Yoshi apart. "I know it was very painful to remember the recent event about the heated argument, so I already warned the Mane Five for keeping together as friends and it will never happen."

"Primus's right. We do not make any conflicts otherwise the other villains will easily be captured one of you when he or she was alone. Understood?" Gladio assured.

Before Rainbow Dash glared at Yoshi for a short moment then she reluctantly nodded.

"I concurred." Rainbow said.

"Me too." Pinkie replied.

"Well said." Rarity added.

"Then it is agreed for all of you." Gladio replied.

"Mm-hmm." Hawker nodded.

"Look, guys, you must know what true friendship is. It is coming from our hearts, not in our heads. I have been through a lot; I know Twilight was doubting her friendship, not mine. That why I persuade them so I forgive them, then they will forgive me." Utopia gestured toward Twilight and her pony friends.

"Thank you, Utopia." Twilight sighed, smiling at him.

"So right now, move on the important point." Capper suggested.

"Those Chitablins, they were ambitious creatures we encountered them. They could've destroyed Canterlot. Why have they attacked the civils?" Malleo replied.

"That was Fawful's order. Whatever they wanted to do is eradicate every living creature in your world." Luigi replied.

"So, what do they want or what are they after?" Celaeno wondered.

"Fawful has a perfect plan for searching the powerful objects of the Equestria." Luigi replied.

"You mean they are going after the Elements of Harmony?" Starlight asked.

"Maybe not, they could find more powerful than the Elements or could be something than that." Twilight theorized.

"Then we better go after them before they find it." Tempest replied.

"We don't even know where they are hiding." Katherine shrugged.

"But we gotta catch at any time we can." Strife replied.

"And we'll help too." Talpa said.

"By the way, did all of you noticed Link?" Taiyo replied.

"Link?" Twilight asked.

"A friend of Mario, he was the Hero of Time from Hyrule." Luigi replied.

"Ah, a warrior from another world. How fascinating." Primus expressed.

"Tell us about Link if you know." Queen Novo said.

"Okay, Link is the legendary hero clad in green and he defeated his most formidable evil archnemesis named Ganondorf, banishing him back to the Realm of Darkness with help from me." Geno replied.

"And what about Demise you mentioned?" Princess Luna asked.

"We only heard a little information about him, he was the incarnation form of Ganon himself who using the power of darkness to create his half-brother into Heartless." Taiyo said.

"Then you and Mario defeated him from the last battle." Fluttershy said.

"But we don't know where Link is, he wasn't probably here either." Greyback replied.

"No, I feel his presence far away from us. He needs our help. Lucina was out there too." Geno replied.

"Who is Lucina?" Taiyo asked.

"We were asking the same question as he did." Pinkie replied.

"You know, that woman from Hyrule who fought by your side and her alias were Marth, so she kept hidden her identity." Luigi replied.

"Oh, I see that. No wonder." Taiyo said.

"She is a fierce warrior from Ylisse world which is part of Fire Emblem's realm." Yoshi replied.

"Whoa, is she looked tough?" Rainbow asked.

"Hm-hm." Yoshi nodded.

"So, we need to find Link and Lucina to stop Fawful and his army." Halcon said.

Then the light blue portal of cosmic appeared which made Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Equestria's group turned around and sees Rosalina came out of it.

"Rosalina?" Princess Celestia asked as the group was shocked.

"You know her?" Utopia asked.

"She is a friend of mine when we were little from ancient time ages." Celestia answered.

"She is correct, we were great friends the last time we met." Rosalina replied.

"Mother." Taiyo greeted as he walked towards his mother.

"My son, it's been a while." Rosalina smiled.

"That's…your son?!" Twilight exclaimed as Equestria's group were baffling except Primus chuckled lightly, Gladio goes 'Oooh'd', and Rarity stuttered and passed out as Spike tried to wake her up.

"No way!" Tawny screamed.

"So, it's true! I knew he was right in front of us the whole time." Celestia replied.

"What are you talking about?" Utopia asked.

"Rosalina told my sister and me about him after he was born, he is destined to destroy the evils with help from allies." Celestia explained which amazed Utopia, Justice Defenders, Mane Six, Spike, Storm-Quad, Capper, Tawny, Parrot Pirates, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Princess Starswift, Primus and Gladio.

"Like us?" Katherine asked.

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow hollered.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie exclaimed with delight face.

"Totally epic!" Aero Wingsman replied.

"So mysterious." Trixie whispered to Starlight.

"I just don't believe it but wow." Celaeno said.

"Sure, this is getting weird to me." Guralph told Talpa who shared his agreement.

"So, mother. What brings you here?" Taiyo asked.

"I was telling you the good news is that Destiny Islands has finally restored after Sora defeated the Seeker of Darkness, Ansem as well as the other worlds which included Mobius and DK Island." Rosalina replied.

"Well, that sounds great. Sora was getting stronger than I thought. So, is that's mean I can go back?" Taiyo wondered.

Rosalina shook her head and response. "No, your journey isn't over until you accomplished the task. You must find Link to get to Mario and he will have brought his heart back with the Artifact."

"Artifact?" Luigi asked.

"You preferred it as the Fire Flower which it brought into Hyrule, many years ago. I was studying of its unique abilities and granted to the user." Rosalina replied.

"So, it would make Mario brought up to his limitless power." Geno replied.

"Precisely." Rosalina nodded.

"Are you sure it will work on him?" Taiyo asked.

"It might work on Mario. There is the last thing to tell, Lucina had the second Artifact." Rosalina replied.

"What is the second Artifact?" Malleo asked.

"I have no details of the object. I want you and others bring Link and Lucina back to this castle safely." Rosalina replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Luna asked.

"I believe Lucina was lost in the Everfree Forest and Link was heading over there as well." Rosalina expressed.

"Do you think Midbus and Chitablins were going after the Artifacts?" Yoshi asked

"Oh no. They were searching for something more powerful mystical object that intended to destroy many lives in this world." Rosalina replied.

Everyone was gasped in utter horror.

"Wiped us all out?!" Rarity shocked.

"We're doomed!" Grubber panicked before hugging Angelus who cuddled him in comfort.

"Come on, let's get our heads together! We have to get Link and Lucina before they find it." Taiyo determined.

"We would come with you, Taiyo." Twilight said as the Mane Five, Utopia, and Justice Defenders were stepped forward to him.

"Alright, we leave from here soon." Taiyo said.

"Whoa, hold up there. We don't have to walk. Let me use my teleportation spell, it sure gives our tickets out of this." Utopia reminded.

"Sound brilliant." Luigi smiled.

"Hold onto me, everyone. We are about to depart to Everfree Forest." Utopia said.

Taiyo, Geno, Luigi, Yoshi, Mane Six, Utopia and Justice Defenders are placed on him together.

"I don't know about this." Yoshi said.

"You'll be just fine, pal." Applejack assured.

Utopia flashed his horn in the light golden aura before teleported alongside with them and headed to Everfree Forest.

"I hope they will get there in time." Primus replied.

"Your Majesty, what should we do?" Malleo asked.

"You lead Storm-Quad along with the others. Find Midbus and his evil soldiers to see what they are looking for but do not engage to fight them." Gladio replied.

"Understood, sir." Tempest confirmed.

"Affirmative." Grubber added.

"Are you nuts? We can't go on the mission with these guys. I guess we have to stay here." Capper retorted, pretend to leave the room but Celaeno stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't, scaredy-cat. You gotta come with us." Celaeno said.

"Without you, who will need to look after each other." Boyle grunted.

"Fine." Capper sighed before he leaned down to Tawny. "You better stay here for your safety; it is too dangerous for you to come with us."

"Okay, big bro. I will see you later when you get back." Tawny said.

(Somewhere in the Bone-Dry Desert)

An evil doppelganger named Shadow Mario or to be called Tenebris who contacted to Snide's spirit along with his partner Dark Predator.

"Yes, master. We took out the strongest opponents first, the rest of them should be easy and vulnerable." Tenebris replied.

"We had found them somewhere in the woods, they were lost for a long time. Their friends cannot save them for once. They are growing tired and weak; this would be our chance to take the Artifacts from them." Dark Predator confirmed.

(Everfree Forest)

Lucina was wandering around, looking for the way out of the forest as she sat on the ground.

"I can't find the way out of this place." Lucina sighed, tiring out.

Lucina heard the bushes rustling before she drew out her Parallel Falchion.

"Who's there?" Lucina demanded.

Link emerged out of the bushes, stumbling to the ground and recognized her.

"Lucina?" Link asked.

"Link?" Lucina surprised before she withdraws her sword back and getting him up to stand. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find Mario; he was out there alone." Link said.

"Me too, I was here to find Taiyo and give him with this." Lucina replied, showing the Warrior Emblem to the Hero of Time.

"Let me guess, another Artifact. I got this." Link uttered, holding to her with the Fire Flower.

"Nice work." Lucina smiled.

"Also, I had the Coconut." Link said, taking out the Coconut from the sack bag and placed it on the boulder. "Coconut, this is Lucina."

_"Greetings, Lucina." _Coconut greeted, startling Lucina.

"It talks?! How?!" Lucina asked.

_"My soul was cursed in this Coconut."_ Coconut said.

"Coconut, I was really tried. I don't think I never make it much longer." Link replied.

_"Please don't give up, Link. There should be a way out of this, somehow." _Coconut replied.

"I believe there's no way out. We're lost." Lucina replied.

"She's right, we run out of ideas and nothing else left." Link said.

_"But the Artifacts, they must retrieve to Mario and Taiyo. Otherwise, both will fall into the wrong hands."_ Coconut warned.

"No, it won't." Link said.

"What must we do with these?" Lucina questioned.

"Lucina, we have to perform the spell to attach the Artifacts in part of our hearts and souls so no one will get them from us." Link said.

"Then what will happened to us if we died?" Lucina asked.

"The Artifacts will have brought us to the afterlife." Link said.

_"Are you both sure for taking the risks?" _Coconut asked.

"Yes, we are. We can do this." Lucina said.

_"Very well, place the Artifacts on your chests, I will do the rest." _Coconut said.

Lucina and Link were preparing to do the spell as they held the two Artifacts before turning them into the white orbs of light and went through their chests.

"It is done." Link said.

_"What would both of you do now?" _Coconut asked.

"We will wait." Link answered.

_"For what?" _Coconut asked.

"For sacrificing ourselves for Mario and Taiyo." Lucina said.

"And sacrificing would be so nice at the end." Tenebris replied before Link and Lucina turned at someone who wasn't Mario.

"Who are you? You're not Mario?" Link questioned.

Tenebris walked forward them with a cold smirk.

"No, I am not him, but I do look like him, so I had come to this world." Tenebris said.

"What are you?" Lucina demanded.

"'In the Darkness Lies the Truth'. You heard this?" Tenebris asked.

"An old Gerudo myth?" Link wondered.

"It is not a myth, my friends. I gave a name to myself, Tenebris. Which literally translates as the Darkness." Tenebris replied.

"Impossible! You can't be!" Link shouted.

The Dark Predator appeared out of nowhere when he was standing behind them as Lucina drew her sword out and the fog appeared around the forest.

"And who is that?" Lucina asked.

"Just a friend of his, I'm called myself Dark Predator." Dark Predator replied.

"We don't have time to explain even further. It's not going to do you two any good seeing as you are both about to die." Tenebris replied darkly.

"We won't!" Lucina shouted.

Tenebris was chuckling while Dark Predator gazing at them with his emotionless look.

"You and your friend are too weak to fight back. Farewell to the Hero of Time and Lord of Exalt." Tenebris said.

Link sheathed his Master Sword and prepared to fight Tenebris while Lucina glared at the Dark Predator who summoned the Prey upon the World onto his right hand in a flash of darkness.

Tenebris made a flash of darkness with red sparks and the Black Widow Blade on his right hand.

The Black Widow Blade has the slim blade with the red-eye on top of it and outlines with the red marks, its teeth were the spiky black crown, its guard is bright grey, and the token is Snide's transformation tattoo.

Tenebris and Link were clashing to each other and pushed together.

"Don't underestimate the power of Master Sword." Link determined.

"I didn't. I wasn't expecting you to go down without somewhat of a fight, this should be amusing." Tenebris smirked.

They both clashed and blocked for several times until Tenebris punched Link in the face which he got stumbled back while Tenebris laughed.

Lucina slashed at Dark Predator who steps aside, making her miss as he kept avoided from his foe's sword attacks. Lucina then thrust her Parallel Falchion at him, only for blocked against the sword with his left-index and middle finger across the blade holding it in place.

"That's impossible." Lucina replied.

"Don't rely on my instinct." Dark Predator said before he thrust his Keyblade at Lucina, sending her to the ground and quickly skidded to a halt.

Dark Predator lunged forward Lucina before she countered by cart-wheel kick onto his gut to push him back and slashed him in the right arm.

Dark Predator glanced at his right arm that had the long cut mark, but it didn't show the blood, luckily, he didn't get the scar.

"I'm almost got the scar from you, now I will get yours." Dark Predator said as he cast the Dark Thundaga at her and Lucina dodged from the dark purple lightning.

Tenebris delivered uppercut on Link who quickly defended with his Hyrule Shield and spun his Master Sword to perform Great Spin, one of the Hidden Skills which made Tenebris inflicted and dropped down with one knee.

"Did I tell you not to underestimate my Master Sword?" Link warned.

Tenebris just chuckled in response before he sprung himself at Link and swung his Black Widow Blade with a horizontal slash toward him which sending Link crashing to the tree. Tenebris plunged his Keyblade into the Hylian warrior before Link protected himself with the shield and he kept striking against it as Link grunted in the struggle. Link rolled around behind Tenebris and performed a jumping slice into his back.

Tenebris growled lightly before he cast the Dark Illusion spell to create the multiple versions of himself.

"You better catch me if you still can." Tenebris said.

Link charged forward to them before multiple Tenebris scattered around as Link strike one of them which turned out to be fake as the real Tenebris swung his Keyblade with an upward slash. Link took a step back as the clones are started to strike the multiple blows left and right to his chest and back. Link collapsed on the ground, feeling weak and hurt.

Lucina gasped when she saw Link is down to the ground.

"Link!" Lucina shouted before she rushed toward Link.

Dark Predator catches her guard off as he performed the Dark Raid when he swung his Keyblade to stun her.

"Retaliate Berserk!" Dark Predator shouted.

His eyes turned dark red before charging forward to her and gave a slice to her body as he disappeared in the dark mist. Dark Predator reappeared to her as he did the same attack for each time and then he gave a final blow by kicking into her chest. Lucina skidded across to the ground, breath vigorously.

Dark Predator grabbed Lucina and tossed her over to Link as Tenebris head locked on Link and Dark Predator lifting Lucina with an unseen force.

"Did you feel that, heroes? It is a feeling of defeat." Tenebris replied.

"And desperation. So long-lived the Hero of Time and Lord of Exalt." Dark Predator said.

Then Tenebris pushed Link as he slashed to his chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Lucina shouted.

"Now you will join him..." Dark Predator replied.

Dark Predator shoots a Death Beam from his finger at Lucina's chest as she gasped in shock and dropped her to the ground.

Tenebris and Dark Predator searching the Artifacts from them.

"Where are they? Where's the Artifact? I could have known that they already had them!" Tenebris replied.

"Unless they must perform the spells!" Dark Predator grunted as Tenebris angrily pounded on Link before they heard the shouting to Link and Lucina that coming from Taiyo and others.

"Tenebris, we have to go now!" Dark Predator urged.

Tenebris and Dark Predator were straightening up to their feet before they glared at them.

"Very well, we don't need them anyway. Curse you! Hero of Time and Lord of Exalt!" Tenebris yelled.

Then they both left without the trace as the fog vanished within the air.

Taiyo and others called out their names for Link and Lucina while they wandered around the Everfree Forest.

"Link! Link! Link!" Taiyo, Greyback, Katherine, Halcon, Aero, and Luigi shouted at the same time.

"Lucina! Lucina! Lucina!" Utopia, Strife, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight called out for her.

"Where are you, guys?" Yoshi asked.

Then Rainbow Dash saw Link and Lucina were lying on the ground and their wounds were too great as they are dying.

"They are over there!" Rainbow shouted.

Taiyo, Mane Six, Luigi, Yoshi, Utopia, Justice Defenders, and Geno rushed to them.

"Link! Lucina!" Geno shouted.

Taiyo and Luigi pulled them from the ground.

"I'm sorry, guys. We couldn't get you in time." Lucina breathed.

"We were too weak to fight." Link exhaled.

"Don't say that! You are not weak. You guys are the strongest fighters." Yoshi replied.

"Strife, check on them." Utopia said.

Strife passed through the others, examined on them as he gasped with a horrified look.

"I'm afraid, these wounds were too deep. There is nothing else we can save them." Strife murmured.

Twilight and her pony friends gasped in horror even Justice Defenders and Geno felt the same way.

"Where is the Artifacts?" Yoshi asked.

"Link and I do the spell to hide the Artifacts inside us." Lucina answered.

"What?" Taiyo confused.

Link handed to Luigi with the Coconut. "Take this Coconut. It gives you luck."

"I give you this book. It tells you about the important details." Lucina handed the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse book over to Taiyo.

"Who did this to you two?" Taiyo questioned.

"Tene…Tenebris!" Link grunted.

"And it was Dark Predator." Lucina said between her breaths.

"Tenebris?" Twilight asked.

"It is a Latin name which translates as the Darkness." Strife said.

"The Darkness and Dark Predator… We could have saved you from them." Taiyo murmured.

"You did what you had to do, Taiyo." Lucina replied.

"And use the power of the Keyblade to defeat them." Link said.

"Listen, it's alright. We are going to get you help." Luigi replied.

"No need, it's alright. Our lives will be gone." Link said.

"Don't talk like that!" Taiyo replied.

"Listen to me, you and your companions will have to stop them along with the allies." Lucina inhaled.

"We will. We will stop them." Utopia replied.

"Luigi, your brother Mario will be proud of you and you are a good friend." Link replied.

"Taiyo, you must trust your allies to unite together to defeat the Forces of Darkness. You are my friend. We'll see you in another life." Lucina replied.

Link and Lucina were passed away in death, Taiyo and Luigi grieved them as they lowered their head on them. Twilight shed the tears on her eyes as Utopia cuddled her in comfort. Yoshi, Geno, Mane Five, and Justice Defenders all looked down at the ground sadly.

_A few moments later..._

Twilight and Utopia placed Link and Lucina on the flower grove that Taiyo and others gathered all the colorful flowers for them. Luigi and Geno placed the pair of flower bouquets into Link and Lucina's hands. Taiyo and the group were stared down at their two deceased allies.

"This is the most devastating scene." Fluttershy saddened while cowered with her hair.

"And horrible." Rarity replied.

"They were killed by the Darkness and Dark Predator." Taiyo said.

"So, look like those two guys were finally revealed themselves." Greyback replied.

"Excuse me, who is this Tenebris and Dark Predator?" Twilight questioned.

"We still don't know about the other guy, but we already know Tenebris is. He was the evil dark being created by Snide and Fusoya told us he was probably looked like Mario. We need the reinforcements on the lookout for any suspicious-looking cloaked figures." Taiyo said.

"This dangerous mission will be tougher than I thought." Halcon admitted.

"Utopia, you have got to join us to stop the other evil forces." Luigi replied.

"No problem, Luigi." Utopia nodded before turned at Justice Defenders. "I count on you and your fellows to find Tenebris and Dark Predator."

"Loud and clear, Utopia. It is our priority." Greyback replied.

"We will take the extra caution as well, don't worry." Katherine added.

"Thank you, guys…For aid." Taiyo said.

"We'll go back to Canterlot Castle to report the princesses and others for what happened." Twilight replied.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo was concerned about Link and Lucina so he and the group will find them before the two new evil foes chased the two excellent warriors on the hunt for the Artifacts and killed them but before they realized that Link and Lucina have already used the spell to hide the Artifacts inside their souls. Taiyo and friends mourned on their fallen fighters and now on the quest is to defeat Tenebris and the Dark Predator. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Alliance with Zaros! More Allies from the other Universes!

(Hollow Shades)

The Hollow Shades was the former home of the Apple Family.

Midbus growled, stomped back and forth before plunged his fist onto the village's wall as it collapsed to the ground.

"That wretched Keyblade wielder, I can't believe he has beaten me. I should've asked Lord Fawful to gather my followers." Midbus replied.

Wrathnar and Ghirahim loomed out of the shadows and walked towards Midbus.

"Midbus, did you fail your plan?" Wrathnar asked.

"It was Taiyo, he morphed into the Keyblade Ranger. He was just too strong. What about you?" Midbus replied.

"We have searched everywhere, there is still no location of the Destiny Orb." Wrathnar replied.

"Perhaps, it must hide somewhere so far distant." Ghirahim said.

"But Taiyo and his friends will never know our quest to find the Ruin Orb. It would be taking advantage of them." Midbus smirked.

"Did you think that was too easy?" Zaros questioned.

Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus heard the voice before turning at Zaros who was standing on the wrecked house's rooftop before he sprung down to the ground.

"Who is that goblin?" Midbus asked.

"Zaros. We had shared something in common about the newcomers. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno." Zaros replied.

"Where did you learned about them?" Wrathnar asked.

"I heard them from Canterlot when they arrived. Taiyo has a powerful gift: the Keyblade. He must be a truly worthy one to possess the very fine weapon of great power and pure. I admitted that was fascinating as the others from the different worlds." Zaros chuckled.

"Look like we got ourselves a problem with them." Midbus muttered before crossing his arms.

"Then how about you explain to us about yourself?" Ghirahim asked with a keen look.

"I was the loyal servant to the Overlord of Destruction, Vastatus. Therefore, I was beaten by Utopia, Alicorn Prince of Justice, and the one you stumble upon him." Zaros said.

"Yeah, he and his team wiped out some of my Chitablins. They are seemed capable of combat to the battle." Midbus replied.

"We haven't introduced ourselves earlier. My name is Ghirahim." Ghirahim bowed to him.

"Midbus is my name, don't try to fool out of me." Midbus warned.

"I'm Wrathnar, son of Ganondorf and born-warrior." Wrathnar said.

"Well, good to meet you all. I came for your aid and that is why I got this." Zaros replied as he is pointing at his forehead that embedded with the Seal of Deity's shard.

"What is that?" Wrathnar asked.

"This is the shard I scrapped from the prison crystal. I know the way to free Lord Vastatus by absorbing every six elements of Justice to shatter the endless seal that kept him for thousands of years. However, it required the sacrifice for my demise." Zaros replied.

"Give me the reason, why should we help you?" Midbus questioned.

"Because the reason I heard about that Ruin Orb is something we can use it to destroy the rest of the inhabitants in Equestria. Allowed me to be your acquaintance to help me to break my master out of the crystal seal. Once I was gone, Vastatus will rise above every creatures' feet and he will be your servant." Zaros replied.

Ghirahim gave a chuckling with a cold expression before said to him. "You became alike of us, we accepted you to join in our group."

"And don't even think about betrayal because I would keep my eyes on you." Midbus replied as Wrathnar elbowed Fawful's chief minion to silence him.

"We aware of him, it would be our chance to defeat Taiyo and the others." Wrathnar replied.

Then the Corridor of Darkness came upon the abandoned village, Tenebris and Dark Predator appeared throughout out of the dark portal.

"Tenebris and Dark Predator, report your stat." Ghirahim said.

"We lost the Artifacts, Link and Lucina used the spell to keep us from taking them." Tenebris replied.

"That's too bad. But let's move on another task." Ghirahim uttered.

"Understood, Demon Lord." Dark Predator nodded.

Zaros walked towards Tenebris and Dark Predator with a curious look.

"Are those two worked for you?" Zaros wondered.

"Yes, they are. They can handle your situation." Wrathnar answered.

Zaros grinned with menace expression. "Excellent..."

"What is the plan of how to get that prison seal?" Midbus asked.

"It's simple..." Wrathnar smirked.

Further away from them, the Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew were hiding on top of the cliff ridge as Malleo spied on them through his spyglass telescope and Grubber used the horn speaker device with parabolic reflector dish.

"Zaros has been survived?!" Tempest tensed.

"And then he formed an alliance with those villains." Angelus said.

"Look like they planned on something." Talpa replied.

"What did they say?" Mullet asked.

"They are talking about the Ruin Orb. I believed that is what they are going to use to destroy us all." Tempest replied.

"This is very bad…" Celaeno said, worriedly.

"We better warned the others about this." Capper urged.

Malleo putting down the spyglass. "Come on, let's hurried back to Canterlot."

The Storm-Quads, Capper, and Parrot Pirates aboard on the Storm Order Federation's airship not before the golden yellow monkey with blue eyes and wore the leaves around his waist with brown bands as he sneaked on the vessel and hidden in the barrel. The airship headed to the Canterlot to report back to Primus.

(Canterlot Castle – Sculpture Garden and Hedge Maze)

The garden holds several statues depicting ponies in regal capes.

Rosalina was walked with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as they are chatting each other.

Princess Celestia giggled at Rosalina's compliment. "Oh, Rosalina. That boy is much better than his father Master Eraqus."

"He is already, his power has grown so far when he was young. I just don't want to lose him." Rosalina replied.

"We are so sorry for losing Eraqus, he was the good person trying to protect the boy." Princess Luna saddened.

"I know..." Rosalina sighed, looked down to the ground.

Utopia, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno found the two royal alicorn princesses and Rosalina.

"Taiyo. We were surprised when you find us in the garden." Princess Luna replied.

"This royal chit-chat is over." Taiyo replied.

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia wondered.

"Have you searched Link and Lucina?" Rosalina asked.

Taiyo and others gave their silence grief look on their faces.

"What is the matter? Is that something wrong with them?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I was sad to say...Link and Lucina are dead." Utopia replied.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasped in utter devastated and horror.

"No. It can't be possible." Rosalina depressed.

"The Darkness and Dark Predator got them." Utopia spoke.

"We should've saved them before, but it was already too late." Luigi said.

"Why didn't I do something if anything happened to them? Darn it." Taiyo grunted.

"What do we do now?" Princess Luna asked.

"We sent the Justice Defenders looking for Tenebris and Dark Predator. Meanwhile, we need to regroup with Sonic and his friends from Mobius." Geno replied.

"And what about the Artifacts?" Princess Celestia asked.

"We don't have them anymore, Lucina and Link cast their spells to conceal them in their bodies." Yoshi replied.

"So that is done…" Rosalina expressed calmly.

"Done? What are you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"The Artifacts had sent them to the Souls of Awakening." Rosalina replied.

"What?" Taiyo asked.

"It is impossible to find a way to the afterlife." Rosalina replied before walking away from Taiyo and others.

"What are you going to?" Utopia asked.

"Going to get the others from their realms. It won't be long; I will see you at the moment." Rosalina answered before summoning the portal until she vanished in it.

"Your Highnesses, alert everyone to evacuate out of Canterlot. We must make sure they will be safe." Geno said.

"I will do what I need to do. Do not delay yourself." Princess Celestia said as she and Princess Luna flew out of the garden.

Taiyo clicked something on his mind, taking out the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse and staring at it for few minutes until he got the answers.

"We better tell the guys about this book." Taiyo said before they saw the Storm Federation Order's airship flew right above them.

The airship touched down to the garden. Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her pirate crew were coming out from the airship.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno walked to the group.

"We had found their hideout which is in the Hollow Shades." Tempest told him.

"And what did you guys find out?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, it would seem they were going to search the Ruin Orb." Malleo said.

"The Ruin Orb?" Taiyo asked.

"I think I know about that Ruin Orb; it is said that the orb holds the very destructive power and brought devastation upon the world." Geno replied.

"Which would instantly destroy everything and everyone." Talpa finished.

"Taiyo, what is that book?" Angelus pointed at the book that Taiyo is holding it.

"This would give answers everything including the Ruin Orb." Taiyo said.

"How about we shared the information with all of us?" Celaeno suggested.

"Sounds good, let head back to the castle." Luigi replied.

Then they heard the rumbling sound from the airship when they saw the barrel rolling down on the ramp and hit the ground.

"What was that?" Grubber asked before the golden yellow monkey was coming out of the barrel and turned at Taiyo and others.

"How did that monkey get here?" Capper asked.

"It must be stowed away on the ship when we departed." Tempest replied.

"We should have thrown this sneaky ape overboard." Guralph replied.

"What choices do we have? Let's say we let the monkey joined us." Angelus replied.

"Alright, whatever." Malleo shrugged.

Then the golden monkey suddenly spoked. "Of course, I can."

"You can talk?! Why didn't you say that before?" Luigi asked, surprised as the others.

"Oh, beats me. You know, I can talk a lot." The golden yellow monkey said before rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Celaeno asked.

"I'm fine, my mind is a little burnup." The golden yellow monkey replied.

"What is your name?" Geno questioned.

"I only remembered my name; just Votus." Votus replied.

Taiyo perked up his thought and suddenly remembered the name of a friend. "Votus? Is that you?"

"Hold on a sec. You know that monkey?" Utopia confused.

"Do you remember me?" Taiyo asked.

"I don't know you. Who are you?" Votus asked.

"It's me, Taiyo. Your friend." Taiyo pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't remember what happened to me." Votus said as Taiyo sighed.

"What's up with them?" Capper asked.

"It's a long story, we probably tell you more important later." Yoshi said.

"Anyways… Let's keep moving." Luigi replied.

(Canterlot Castle – Throne Room)

Twilight and the Mane Five told Chancellor Gladio, Primus, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Spike, Hawker, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Prince Starswift and Tawny about the Link and Lucina's demise.

"Oh no… How could they do this to them?" Starlight asked.

"We never forgive those fiends for what they did to Link and Lucina." Gladio replied.

"This is terrible." Tawny replied.

"And really worst." Trixie added.

"This cannot be happening." Prince Starswift replied sadly while Queen Novo comforting him.

"They are trying to go after us, aren't they?" Princess Skystar worried.

"Oh, hush now, my daughter. They don't come after us." Queen Novo assured.

"Yes, death is nothing, but the lives will be following the path. They will avenge in their names." Primus replied.

"We're sorry for Lucina and Link were gone. They will die for nothing." Hawker uttered, solemnly.

"Yeah, they were good friends. They can't deserve to fight back." Spike replied.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Storm-Quad, and Votus were coming through the large door that already been opened by the unicorn guard.

"Guys, are we ready to face the evil subordinates?" Starlight wondered.

"Not yet, we need more allies to outnumber the army of Chitablins." Taiyo said.

"Hey." Spike pointed at the golden yellow monkey. "Who's that with you?"

"This is Votus, he was assumed to be Taiyo's long-lost human friend and somehow ended up becoming the monkey." Geno answered.

"Are you sure that's him?" Rainbow asked.

"Positively, yes." Geno said.

Then the two royal alicorn princesses returned to the throne room from the balcony after given the order to the ponies to evacuate the Canterlot.

"We told everypony to evacuate the city and hide in the safe places." Princess Luna replied.

"Good, it would let us concentrate on the mission. We don't want them to get hurt." Taiyo said.

"Malleo, did you find where they are?" Queen Novo asked.

"They were hiding in the Hollow Shades." Malleo responded.

"Aren't the place you guys being there when banishing the Pony of Shadows into the limbo?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, Twilight, her friends and Pillars of Equestria worked together to free Stygian from the darkness." Starlight said.

"Wait a minute, you ponies been through this before the Storm King's army attacked your city?" Capper asked.

"And that was after Pillars of Equestria left the Canterlot and returned to their original homes." Twilight said.

"Who are the Pillars of Equestria and what is the Pony of Shadows?" Taiyo asked.

"Allowed me to explain." Utopia said before stepping towards Taiyo and his companions. "Star Swirl the Bearded was regarded as one of the most powerful unicorns in Equestria. His very knowledge of magic was unrivaled by any. The creator of more than 200 hundred spells. I also met him before he and his Pillars left Canterlot."

"You met Star Swirl as well?! What did he tell you about?" Twilight asked.

"Well, he didn't say any much of it, but he mentioned I have special element differently than the Elements of Harmony and that is why I realized I was chosen by the Elements of Justice." Utopia replied.

"So that explained your enchanted wizard coat." Spike replied.

"And what about the Pillars are?" Luigi asked

"The five Pillars are the legendary ponies which were believed to be legends and bedtime stories, but seemingly they were real. Rockhoof, the Element of Strength, Mistmane, the Element of Beauty, Flash Magnus, Element of Bravery, Sonambula, the Element of Hope, and Mage Meadowbrook, the Element of Healing." Utopia told them.

"Since when you study about them?" Rarity asked.

"I was reading in the library." Utopia simply said.

"Who is the Pony of Shadows?" Yoshi asked.

Twilight spoke up. "Legends had it that many years ago when Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, traces of her dark magic stayed behind in the walls of the Castle of the Two Sisters." She motioned to the Royal siblings who nodded.

"When night falls onto their castle, dark magic takes the form of the Pony of Shadows. But based off this new information that turns out to be Stygian the one who brought the Pillars together including Star Swirl the Bearded and they are accusing him of taking their powers for himself which caused him to transformed the Pony of Shadows and had his revenge on them but he revealed that he is trying to make copies of their artifacts so he could fight alongside them in battle."

"Then the Pillars realize their grave mistake and making amend with Stygian." Utopia finished.

"Exactly." Twilight replied.

"Wow, that was the lot of stuff you guys deal with them." Grubber replied.

"By the way, you said about Gaia. It had a name on the spell book." Yoshi replied.

"Gaia is not an ordinary word. Gaia is the deity guardian of the Equestria and no other creatures above him." Primus said.

"He also the one who created our weapons like we had." Strife answered.

"Does that possible that Gaia can do the earth magic spells?" Luigi asked.

"I only read the book about him, he can develop the earth powers which he created the spell book that you possessed it, Yoshi." Gladio replied.

"Wow, that's crazy." Yoshi said.

"It's hard to say, at the end, he consumed in our weapons as parts of spirit himself and slowly return to existence." Gladio said.

"Okay then, moving onto the important part. We discovered Zaros, who assumed to be alive." Tempest replied.

Utopia, Justice Defenders, Mane Six, Chancellor Gladio, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, and Spike gasped in shock.

"What?! But we saw him petrified and smashed into pieces along the Storm King." Applejack replied.

"No, he lives. Zaros was capable of using the clone spell to make a copy of himself to make anyone thinks he was dead." Malleo replied.

"So, we aware that he was still alive." Princess Celestia concerned.

"And I think he wants the rematch with me and my teammates." Utopia said.

"Yeah, it could be what he wanted to do." Talpa replied.

"I'll go warn Justice Defenders about Zaros." Gladio said, having left the throne room.

A portal shown itself as Rosalina emerged out of it.

"Mother, have you retrieved the heroes from the universes?" Taiyo asked.

"Of course. They are coming here at any second." Rosalina said before turning back to the portal.

All the sudden, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Chrom, Robin, Lightning, Marth, Ike, Impa, Pit, and Meta Knight hopped out of the portal one by one.

The Equestria group were awed and stunned to see them.

"Whoa, looked at them." Tawny pointed to them.

"Amazing." Princess Skystar astounded.

"They are so cool." Grubber commented.

"This is really something else about them, huh." Hawker nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalina inviting the awesome guests whoever they are but for a welcoming party!" Pinkie bellowed in speed up tone.

Everyone shared their annoyed looks to each other as Yoshi palm faced in embarrassed.

"Well, this could take a while to introduce ourselves." Sonic sighed.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna bowed to them in respect.

"It is really pleasuring to meet you all from the different realms." Princess Celestia said.

"We are glad to see you as well, Princesses of Equestria." Marth bowed to them as well.

Luigi and Yoshi gestured to the group of Equestria with Mobians, Universe of Fire Emblem's warriors, Meta Knight, Pit, Lightning, and Impa.

"This is Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails; from Mobius or should I have called Sonic's World. That's Marth, the Hero-King of Altea. Ike, the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Next to them was Chrom and Robin, working together in the faction called the Shepherds. And this is my pals, Donkey Kong, and Diddy from DK Island." Luigi replied.

"That little guy is the Meta Knight, fierce Lone Swordsman from Dream Land. Pit is the Icarus warrior from Angel Land, Lightning was the academic student of Guardian Corps Academy and Impa is Princess Zelda's loyal bodyguard from Hyrule.

"Welcome to Equestria, visitors." Primus replied with a wise delighted expression.

Rosalina noticed Votus who is scratching his head and viewing around the throne room.

"Who is this monkey?" Rosalina asked.

"That was supposed to be Votus until he got somehow transformed into the monkey." Luigi answered.

"I see…" Rosalina stated.

"Mother, do you know what happened to him?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have a clue about him but Fusoya knew about Votus and I sensed his mind is drifting away." Rosalina replied.

"So, he forgot everything?" Fluttershy asked as Rosalina nodded in response with solemnly expression.

"Hey, where's Shadow and the others?" Luigi asked.

"I am afraid the others can't join us. Shadow and Rouge were on the patrol for the Heartless respawn." Rosalina answered.

"Is that all of them?" Yoshi asked.

"Not quite yet, I bring two more of them." Rosalina replied.

Then the Mobian phoenix named Alphonse and the greyish-silver monkey called Makaque with six ears stepped out from the portal.

Alphonse is the Mobian phoenix and official member of the Egg-Steve Corporation Troop. He is an anthropomorphic phoenix with crimson red feathers covering his body and white feathers on his front torso. He has orange eyes and wore the brown headband with long ties.

Makaque is the leader of the Egg-Steve Corporation Troop and best friend of Alphonse. His fur is light-greyish silver; his face, feet, and hands were exotic tan color, his hair is four spiked-like light-greyish silver mohawks with angled golden-dip dyed, his six ears in each three are red, blue and green with golden outlines and eyes were brown. He wore his one sleeve dark yellow Shaolin uniform with Yin and Yang, two symbols were reminiscent of Terra's Marks, dark green obi on his waist and green and yellow wristband.

Votus caught his eyes on the greyish-silver primate curiously before Makaque looked back at the golden yellow monkey as they walked towards each other.

"You looked like me." Votus admired, gesturing him by poking his chin.

"And you looked a bit the same as me but different." Makaque replied, followed Votus' gesture.

"I say we are totally monkey pals!" Votus and Makaque said in unison before chuckling to each other and given a side hug which made everyone felt astonished.

"Whoa, they are becoming fast friends." Spike awed.

"We do too." Tawny admitted.

Alphonse walked forward to the Royal siblings. "Please forgive him, your Highnesses. He was too excited to meet another monkey."

"Mother, who are those guys?" Taiyo asked.

Makaque turned back to Taiyo and others. "Allowed me, I am called Makaque, leader of the Egg-Steve Corporation Troop."

"Egg-Steve Corporation Troop? Isn't the guy named Steve Eggman, twin brother of Dr. Eggman?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, Steve wasn't a bad guy and he helped us to defeat that Egghead and his empire, though his robots were malfunctioned for no reason, he is the super genius." Sonic replied as Pinkie Pie pops out of nowhere and squeezed between Sonic and Tails.

"Um, who's Dr. Egghead?" Pinkie asked.

"It's Eggman, he is notorious arch-rival of Sonic, trying to dominate our world with his Eggman Empire." Tails told her.

"Oh, okay. Bad guy." Pinkie said, hopped back to Equestria group's side as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Until he was gone for good, we just don't know he still out there somewhere." Mighty replied.

"And my name is Alphonse, I joined Corporation Troop like Makaque, and we turned out to be friends." Alphonse replied.

"So totally awesome, right?" Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, it feels like awesome. The way a sum of it." Alphonse nodded.

"So, what you learned how to fight enemies like the Heartless?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I mostly fight those monsters with this." Makaque said before holding out his right hand and instantly summoned his Keyblade in a flash of silver light.

Makaque's Keyblade was known as Sixth Sense. Its blade is greyish-silver, engraved with the symbol of the Sixth Sense's eye on top of the guard and three colors outlining by green, blue and purple stretching from the eye. Its teeth were three right ears with the same colorful gems as the blade's outlines. Its handlebar is light green with yellow wrappings and the guard has a silver triangle. The Keychain has two links that resemble two of gold and silver rings while the token resembles the silver Yin Yang with Divine Dragon King widen its jaw on it.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Mane Six, Spike, Storm Quad, Capper, Parrot Pirates, Princess Skystar, Prince Swiftstar, Queen Novo, Primus Albert, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were taken by surprised on Makaque's Keyblade. Even Rosalina, Votus, and Smash Brawl Team were awed.

"WHOA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I know, it sounds pretty cool and weird. We got another Keyblade wielder besides us." Sonic smirked.

"I do s-s-say…" Rarity stuttered.

"My gosh, how he can able to wield the Keyblade?" Princess Luna asked.

"Well, not long after we separated from the Mobian team, we ventured ourselves into Twilight Town until Mobius has restored itself with full of light. Then all the things had happened, Makaque utterly somehow summoned his Keyblade and shot the beam out of it to summon the portal that sends us back to Sonic's World, so we finally returned home." Alphonse replied.

Votus walked towards Makaque before he took the Keyblade from him and examined it until the Keyblade disappeared from his hands as it returned to Makaque.

"Huh. Something curious to me." Votus said.

"That Keyblade seemed reacted to the wielder because it chose Makaque as its rightful owner." Twilight murmured.

"Right, if Makaque wields his own Keyblade, we let him, and others join us to fight the evil enemies." Tempest said.

"Exactly right, Tempest." Guralph replied.

"But before we find them, I got the important thing is this." Taiyo replied before took out the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse book to show everyone.

"What is that book?" Tawny asked.

Rosalina smiled as she comes towards his son. "I see you had the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse."

"The Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse?" Spike asked.

"This book contained knowledgeable parts about the history of the Multiverse, powerful artifacts, myths, cosmic worlds, and memories." Rosalina replied.

Twilight gasped with a fascinated expression before using her magic to take the book from Taiyo and it floated in front of her. "I wonder it will give answers about something that villains can use."

"We need to know about the Ruin Orb." Utopia said.

"Ruin Orb?" Twilight asked before she flipped the book open and flipped the next page to another hastily until she looked at the picture of the Ruin Orb.

"There it is, it said the Ruin Orb possesses the dangerous power of destruction to destroy every living being and devastated the existence of the world. It can also drain the life force energies from anyone, and its power gives the user strength and resilience."

"So that is why they are going after the orb and intended to destroy the entire world where we lived." Princess Celestia replied.

Twilight shared the book with Utopia so he can read.

"According to the whereabouts, it is hidden somewhere in the Black Skull Island." Utopia read.

"The Black Skull Island?" Capper asked.

"Wait, you know the place?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, when I keep the Storm Guard distracted in the opposite direction of Mount Aris and I give the pinpointed over to them to let the ponies and a dragon buy their time." Capper said.

"So, you did help us out? I didn't know that." Rarity surprised.

"Well, it was thanks to you for your generosity and made me good." Capper said, tipped his top hat.

"Can you tell us where's the Black Skull Island is?" Yoshi asked.

"It was further away from the Kludgetown." Tawny answered.

Utopia turned to the next page as he saw some of the torn pages that already ripped off. "What happened to the pages? They are gone."

Taiyo moved towards them and gazed at the ripped pages that torn from the book.

"It looks like they are ripped off from the book. Where's the pages?" Taiyo replied and questioned.

"I had no idea. Someone took them." Utopia replied before the book glowed in blue as it flew off from Twilight's levitation magic.

"What is gotten with the book?" Twilight asked.

The book itself flipped pages until it shot the beam and summoned the enchanted projection that shows the six spheres, the Destiny Orbs.

"What are those orbs?" Talpa asked.

"They are called the Destiny Orbs, each of the orbs possesses the infinite capabilities that representing the natural order of the multiverse and scattered throughout the Omni-cosmos. The Ruin Orb is one of the orbs." Rosalina replied.

Everyone was amazed and astonished.

"Unbelievable…" Angelus murmured.

"Did you guys see this?" Capper questioned.

"No way." Applejack said.

"It's fascinating." Hawker awed.

"Such powerful they are." Twilight replied.

"It is amazing!" Pit exclaimed.

The projection was dissipating before the book fell to the floor as Primus picked it up.

"Are you saying that orb was one of them?" Primus asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Rosalina said.

"Then we must be fulfilling the greatest challenge that we ever faced." Marth replied.

"What is the plan, Taiyo?" Tempest asked.

Before Taiyo answered to her, the unicorn guard bursts the door opened and alerted to the Alicorn princesses.

"Princesses, the crystal prison seal had been taken from the storage room!" The male unicorn guard told.

"Taken? That's impossible!" Princess Celestia replied.

"We should better check the storage room." Twilight worried.

"We'll go and see what's going on!" Taiyo replied before he, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno rushed out of the throne room.

(Canterlot Castle – Storage Room)

Taiyo flung the door opened as they saw it was gone.

"It's gone!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mane Six, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Storm Quad arrived to see the crystal prison is no longer there.

"Oh no!" Primus sighed in dismay.

"That can't be. We just locked it in there." Malleo replied.

"But how?" Queen Novo asked

"I think somebody must sneak into the castle." Rainbow replied.

"Guards, did you see anything wrong?" Princess Celestia demanded.

"No, your highness." One of the unicorn guards said.

Geno checked around to see the room, then he saw the note on the ground, and it was written by Zaros.

"There's the note lying on the ground." Geno said.

Malleo picked the note and sees Zaros' name.

"It was Zaros…" Malleo growled.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Rosalina bringed the whole team consisting of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Chrom, Robin, Lightning, Marth, Ike, Impa, Pit, and Meta Knight to stop the dark forces of the Multiverse. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Crystal Royal Family Was Captured! Begin the Training!

(Canterlot - Sculpture Garden and Hedge Maze)

Rosalina told Sonic, Mighty, Sam, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Makaque, Alphonse, Blaze, Lightning, and the Smash Brawl Team about Link and Lucina's death as they are all grieved.

"My daughter has been killed by Dark Predator. That demon! I will kill him for what he had done to her." Chrom said, angrily.

"Along with Link's downfall, I can't believe they're dead." Knuckles murmured.

"Link and Lucina were excellent and born-warriors; it is a great loss." Ike said, solemnly.

"Indeed, they made the sacrifice themselves, but their death will not be in vain." Rosalina replied.

"Link is our friend, he deserved to live with courage." Makaque replied.

"And Mario is still in trance, it must be something we can use to wake him up." Sonic replied.

The Justice Defenders were appeared and stand next to them.

"Whoa! What kind of sorcery is this?" Robin baffled.

"Strife used one of his psychic abilities to teleport to take us back right here." Halcon replied.

"Rosalina told us that you are the Justice Defenders, the ones in charge of protecting the Equestria from many threats." Marth informed.

"Then I see you guys were here just at the right time." Greyback said.

"Where were you guys doing out there?" Alphonse asked.

"We searched the lands of Equestria for Tenebris and Dark Predator, but there is no trace of them. It was not before Sunburst contacted us from the Crystal Empire

that Dread Goblins were invading the ponies' homeland." Katherine replied.

"So, they are back in appearance." Greyback said.

"Did you stop them from anyone gets hurt?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, we did drive them away. Ponies are all fine which is the good news." Aero replied.

"And what is the bad news?" Sam questioned.

"The bad news is Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor and Flurry Heart were already taken by Zaros and his new company." Greyback replied.

"It's true to say that Gladio was telling us the truth. Zaros has seemly faked his own death." Strife said.

"That's right, we were there at the Crystal Castle. We saw the whole thing." Aero said.

(Flashback in Crystal Castle – Throne Room)

_Greyback slashed his Breaker Sword at two Dread Goblins before they attacked Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and disintegrated into burning ash. _

_"Thank you for saving us, Defender Greyback." Princess Cadance replied._

_"We owed you, Grey." Shining Armor smiled._

_"Doggy!" Flurry Heart giggled, flew from Princess Cadance's hooves and hugged Greyback's face. _

_Greyback chuckled as he playfully tickled her little tummy which made Flurry Heart giggled and flew back to her royal parents. Halcon, Strife, Katherine, and Aero Wingsman arrived in the throne room to regroup Greyback._

_"We got rid of them all, but some of the goblins retreating from the Crystal Empire." Katherine replied._

_"Good. The Crystal Empire is quite safe for now." Greyback replied._

_"Not for much longer." Zaros' voice chuckled._

_Justice Defenders looked up to see Zaros who was hanging on the ceiling, above them. _

_"It's Zaros!" Halcon gasped in shock._

_"So, he was still alive after all." Greyback snarled._

_Behind them was the dark portal appeared as they turned around to glance at Ghirahim, Midbus, and Wrathnar stepped out from it._

_"Allowed me to introduce my partners, Ghirahim and Wrathnar." Midbus gestured to them._

_"We are going to make sure you and others don't stand the chance against us." Ghirahim replied._

_"Oh yeah? We'll see." Aero mumbled._

_"Don't move when I got them!" Zaros shouted as the Justice Defenders turned around to see Zaros putting the barrier sphere that contained Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, _

_and Flurry Heart. _

_"No! Don't hurt them!" Greyback shouted back._

_"Oh, I won't. Unless you hand over your Custos of Armis but not right now in here." Zaros smirked._

_"We can't surrender our weapons to you, Zaros." Greyback said._

_"Or else, this cutey royal family will be in their downfall." Zaros grunted._

_"Then which place is it?" Strife asked._

_"Find me in the Hollow Shades and then exchanged your weapons to me over their lives." Zaros replied._

_"Justice Defenders, please! Do not hesitate, we will be okay." Princess Cadance said._

_"I see you later over there!" Zaros uttered before laughing and disappeared in the swirl of dark magic along with the Crystal Empire's royal rulers._

_Ghirahim chuckled coldly before he, Midbus and Wrathnar vanished into the dark portal._

(Back to the present)

"He is still alive and swears he will beat us next time including Utopia." Katherine replied.

"We got the bad news too. Ghirahim, Wrathnar and Midbus were going after the Ruin Orb." Donkey Kong said.

"What is the Ruin Orb?" Strife asked.

"We had the information from the book, it is one of the Destiny Orbs; the legendary objects. The orb could destroy everything and everyone so Wrathnar uses it

against us." Tails replied.

"I see. What about you?" Halcon said.

"We were on the trail of the Darkness and Dark Predator as well." Makaque answered.

"Then my team and I go after Zaros." Greyback said.

"Do us a favor." Chrom replied.

"Sure, what?" Greyback asked.

"Here's the handheld transceiver, we can keep on the touch of any case to inform." Tails replied, handing it over to Greyback.

"If you find them, contact us on the radio. Chrom, Lightning, Alphonse and I wanted to defeat them." Makaque replied.

"No problem, they're all yours. Leave Zaros to us." Greyback expressed.

"They are gonna pay…for everything!" Lightning muttered.

"Well said, Lightning. We will get them." Silver replied.

"Let's go back to the castle." Sam uttered.

(Canterlot Castle – Throne Room)

Geno reads the message note while Taiyo, Luigi, Senris, Yoshi, Mane Six, Spike, Starlight, Trixie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Chancellor Gladio, Primus, Votus, Capper, Hawker, Parrot Pirates, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, and Prince Starswift listened to him.

"'I finally had my master's prison seal with the help of my guests, but that is not all, I kidnapped Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and little Alicorn princess from the

Crystal Empire. I told the Justice Defenders to bring the Custos of Armis to me unharmed and I let them go for freedom. If any of you tried something funny and tricky, I will have vaporized them into the dust!' You will only be had two hours to decide your choice in Hollow Shades."

Everyone gasped in shock with worried looks.

"No! He's got Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flurry Heart!" Twilight yelled.

"This is not good, fellas! They are in trouble!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I was really worried about Sunburst, I hoped he was safe." Starlight worried.

"We need to do something really soon." Celaeno replied.

"I'm afraid that is too difficult, but it is decided for decision." Gladio replied.

Justice Defenders and Rosalina entered the throne room.

"Taiyo, you need to take some training with the Justice Defenders before you all go to Hollow Shades." Rosalina replied.

"She's right, we still got time to settle. Just one hour is enough." Strife said.

"Okay then, we'll start now." Taiyo said as Geno and Yoshi both nodded to him.

"But not right here in the castle, we are going to the Enigma Cavern of Dry Bone Desert. Gladio said it is the cavern was rumored to be the ancient ruins and the unknown culture." Utopia replied.

"Oh, I did give you a location, Utopia. That is for all of you to know." Gladio replied.

"How about you, Votus? Care to join us for little training?" Halcon asked.

"I don't know how to fight since I never learned it." Votus replied.

"So today lesson is for a fast learner, kid." Halcon replied.

"And don't expect the nasty vendors." Greyback said.

"Wait, what wrong with the vendors?" Luigi said.

"From the Kludgetown, they are supposed to sell goods to anyone, but they are also selling anyone for the debt. Except for me as the hairdresser." Katherine replied.

"They are bunch of nothing but the low-life criminals." Hawker scorned.

"Yeah, Verko is the worst crime boss of his town. He reckoned about the money." Capper said.

"And that's for your stupid deal with that dirty naked mole." Tawny retorted.

"Hey, look. I wasn't the one messed with Verko, Tempest did." Capper protested.

"Tempest, what did you do to him?" Malleo asked.

Tempest nervously stammered. "I zapped him for no reason, and it will serve him right for good."

"Then next time don't fight back with your magic in the Klugetown. You got yourself in trouble, you know that?" Malleo reprimanded.

"No, Malleo. Did you forget that I oversaw my empire? Well, yes, I will change the laws of the Kludgetown in the natural order as well as the Storm Bucks currency into Bit coins." Primus replied before he walked towards Votus.

"Votus, you can't fight the enemies without your weapon, so I would present it to you." He said.

Primus snapped his finger as one of the Storm Guards carrying something on the pillow with the sheet and it stepped forward to the golden yellow monkey. Primus removed the sheet and revealing the big metal disc-shaped shield with same Storm Order Federation sigils.

Everyone was gazing at the shield with astonished looks.

"What is that shield?" Votus asked.

"The Shield of Fellowship. The Storm King supposedly used it before obtaining the Staff of Sacarnas, but he said it was useless. I bestowed it to you, young ape."

Primus replied.

Votus took the shield and feeling the fewer heaviness, seemly comfortable with it.

"What is it made of? Why it is so light to carry?" Votus questioned.

"It is Adamantium. It's stronger than any other type of steel and a third of the weight. It's completely lightweight and high durability." Talpa empathized.

"So, where did you get it from?" Utopia asked.

"That's the rarest metal substance, we don't know where it came from but that's all we've got." Talpa replied.

"Cool, I kinda like this." Votus replied.

"Come on, time is hasting." Aero uttered.

"Okay. I used my teleportation to get us over there." Utopia replied.

Utopia teleport Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Justice Defenders, and Votus to the Dry Bone Dessert.

"Are you sure they can handle this, boss?" Guralph asked.

"Of course, they would. It will take an hour for them to train their skills." Malleo said.

Mighty, Sam, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Makaque, Alphonse, Blaze, Lightning, and the Smash Brawl Team arrived in the throne room.

"We have to wait for Taiyo and others until we faced those menaces." Impa said.

"So, what are we going to do while we are waiting?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps, we need to take the time to relax. It might overcome our stresses." Blaze replied.

"Hey, where is Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

Lightning sighed before replying. "Sonic was doing his quick patrol around Canterlot, he will be back for any second."

Sonic zapped through his friends in the blue blur and smirked confidently.

Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Starlight, Storm-Quad, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Hawker, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, and Chancellor Gladio were caught in stunned.

"Oh, my hooves! That hedgehog is faster than Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ha! I am one who is the fastest Pegasus pony in the Equestria. I don't even compare to him." Rainbow Dash replied before she got an idea and then smirked smugly.

"But that gives me some idea."

"What's your point, anyway?" Sonic asked with raising his left eyebrow.

"I demand your challenge to beat you in the race and who's the fastest." Rainbow explained, proudly.

"Oh really? Well, then I accepted your challenge, Rainbow." Sonic smiled.

"Let's say we raced in the front of the castle to the exit and ran back to the start." Rainbow uttered slyly.

"Okay then, don't expect me to win." Sonic replied.

"Heard ya." Rainbow nodded before she and Sonic went out of the throne room.

"Did you think we should let them race?" Trixie asked.

"We do whatever we wanted, Trixie." Starlight replied.

"Starlight's right. We could use our time to spend." Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah, we can like getting to know each other. I'm satisfied with it." Pit said

"I think the others would like to stick with you guys. We can tour around the city." Angelus replied.

"Good idea." Tails said.

(Dry Bone Desert)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Greyback, Katherine, Strife, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman were appearing in front of the cavern.

"I'm pretty sure this is a good place for training." Strife replied.

"And this place sounds ancient." Yoshi said.

"I agreed, let's go in there." Luigi expressed.

They all walked in the Enigma Cavern without noticing the pink cloaked figure behind their backs.

(Enigma Cavern – Wellspring Cove)

The group entered through the cavern as they glanced around at its sacred appearance including the pillars up to the ceiling, concave walls with holes, and pony statues.

"Look at this wondrous place." Luigi replied.

"Oh, I liked it here." Halcon said.

"Me too." Katherine added.

"And there's no one here." Taiyo said.

"Who said there's no one here?" Dusty called out from nowhere before he lunged over behind the rock that he was hiding at the back of it and landed in front of the group.

"Who you think you are?" Greyback asked.

"Name's Dusty. Dusty Paws, howdy y'all." Dusty greeted.

"Howdy to you. That means said 'hi'." Luigi sarcastically said.

"Apologize for intruding in here. My name is Taiyo. This is Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, Aero, and Votus." Taiyo introduced himself before he gestured them.

"Then what did y'all doing here? This is my home." Dusty replied.

"We are here for training. There is an evil threat in the Equestria." Geno replied.

"A threat? I see." Dusty replied.

"What about you, did you live here?" Katherine asked.

Dusty walked to the wooden chair and sat on it, looking down at the ground.

"I may be not like the cute bunny rabbit. Let me tell y'all about my backstory." Dusty said in remorse tone.

(Flashback)

_It shown Dusty as the human, he wore the cowboy outfit when he stands on the table with one foot and cigarette on his mouth. The movie director realized that Dusty was a plain old con artist and kicked him out of the studio._

_"I was the original human actor who likes to act in the western cowboy film but turns out that the director thinks I was the con artist and dumped me off from the studio." _

_Dusty was going back home to the shack before feeding his pet bunny that he kept it as a pet. _

_"I was homeless and poor, there ain't no job for me to find."_

_Then he saw the Kraang Stealth Ship that firing the electrical bolts at Hiroshi, Raccoonus, the Turtles, Karai, and Kenji. Dusty had no choice but to run away from them, carrying his pet bunny and ended up surrounded by Kraang. _

_"Then I saw something happened in New York, I saw that some kinda weird alien spaceship attacking at the three people and some of those creatures called the Mutants. I got no other choices but to run away from the crazy fight as I carried the bunny rabbit that I took care of it for four months, then I caught ended up by the aliens which they called themselves the Kraang." _

_Kraang mutated him with the Mutagen ooze, morphing into the rabbit mutant and he escaped from the facility. Dusty used the portal device that he snatched from them, quickly dived into the portal and crash landed to the Bone-Dry Desert. _

_"Those monsters took me into the hiding place where no ones can't find them, so they used the ooze on me to turn me into the rabbit guy. I managed to get away from them by stealing one of their devices and dive into the strange portal." _

_Dusty travels across through the desert to find shelters until he found the cavern that is an ancient place. Dusty walked into the place and found the big rock which amazed him not before he has found the runic pistols, guarding it with his life._

_"I somehow stranded in the desert which seems different than my world. I had found the cavern; the place you found in here. There was a big stone floated above the water as I stepped on the secret button that revealed the secret compartment and it is the pistols, I have found them. These ain't no ordinary guns, they are magic bullets inside them, and I realized I proved myself as a real cowboy." _

(Back to the Present)

Dusty showed his Runic Pistols to the group which amazed them.

Their appearance based on a revolver with embedded gold ornamentations and light bronze accent. Its barrels are medium long, hammer spurs were lengthy, cylinders

are wider, and the grips are longer.

"So, you are the one who guarded the rock for entire life?" Utopia asked.

"Yes. That rock is already broken apart, I don't know what happened to it." Dusty replied as he polished one of his pistols with the brown cloth.

"Actually, that was me." Votus replied.

Taiyo and the group turned at Votus, confused.

"I just remembered the time I was born when the stone began to crack and that is how I got out of it." Votus answered.

"Wait a minute that was you?" Dusty asked before Votus nodded.

"Yep, I can't remember exactly how I ended up in the stone. I know it feels weird around me, I couldn't explain what happened." Votus said.

"Oh, that makes sense to me." Dusty said.

"Since when you trapped in the rock, Votus?" Greyback asked.

"About a decade ago." Votus replied.

"And that's how you followed Storm-Quad." Luigi replied.

"Well, I just followed my instincts." Votus said.

"Anyways, we got an hour to train until we head back to Canterlot and ready to take on the evil forces." Taiyo said.

"Let's do this, guys." Yoshi replied.

Taiyo began training and honing his skills by swinging his Keyblade, practicing with slashes, thrusts, back slices and tossed it at the boulder, smashed it to pieces.

Utopia ignited his Unicornus Horn Blade to slice the stalagmite into half and nodded himself, feeling his mystical blade increased. Utopia was flying past the obstacles and firing the light golden magic beam at the few pillars.

Luigi and Yoshi were sparred together, don't want themselves to get beaten badly. Luigi tossed the Thunder Balls at him as Yoshi swiftly ducked down and spun around to dodge the blasts. Yoshi ran up towards to him before igniting in the brown aura and rock shards attributing over his body as Luigi began to shield himself to summon the Thunder Shield as he rebounded Yoshi back to the ground. Yoshi skidded across the ground before lunging to Luigi with the Rocking Head to break through the barrier and hit him in the gut before he slid on the ground. Luigi stands up with a thumb up to him, wanting to keep going.

Strife used his psychic to lift the boulders and tossed at Greyback who was waiting for them to get closer to himself until he slashed the couples of boulders into pieces.

Strife then throws a big rock at him before Greyback caught it with his bare paws, grunting in struggled and eventually tossed it to the wall and smashed into pieces.

Not before Greyback smashed the boulder into the wall, a pink cloaked figure sneaked in the cave and saw Greyback.

"Well, hello. Fluffy Grey…" A female figure whispered before giggling and climbed on the pillar to hide from the group while they are training.

Aero Wingsman soaring his speed to keep up his flying skills and unleashed the Phoenix Screech to make the stalagmite crumbled into bits.

Katherine was sparring with Geno who managed to deflect feline's punches and kicks, then he grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. Katherine back up to her feet before she charged at him with a kick, but Geno slides down to evade it and strikes her with his left palm. Katherine used the sands to throw at Geno's eyes to blind him and she got a chance to thrash him with flurry kicks, then she whipped him with her tail.

Halcon glanced at the decoys which are made of wooden crates and stones, he aimed them and shooting the green magical arrows at them.

Dusty was pleased to see Halcon for taking the better aim on them.

"Nice aim, Halcon. Let me show ya this." Dusty said before taking out one of his Rune Pistols and shot one of the other decoys with the energized bullet.

"Perfecto, amigo!" Halcon exclaimed.

Votus was ready to toss the Shield of Fellowship at the rock which smashed it into pieces and hurling itself back to Votus. Votus smiled at it, felt getting used to the adamantium shield. Votus swung his shield for several times until the blurred figure snatched it without noticing.

"What the?" Votus astonished. "Where's my shield?"

Taiyo and others rushed to Votus.

"Did someone take it from you?" Utopia asked.

"Where is it then?" Taiyo asked.

They heard the soft giggling and turned to find a source of someone's tittering. Geno spotted the purple cloaked figure with light purple eyes on the upside-down

stalagmite.

"Up there!" Geno replied.

"I knew we should keep on one of those enemies in cloaked figures!" Greyback argued.

The purple cloaked figure gets off from the pillar and landed on the ground with fours, raising on its feet and unveiled the cloak to the group. It turned out to be a vixen with three tails.

Her fur was light brilliant cerulean (body, paw's fingers, palm, feet, ears, and tail), black (covered in forearms, forelegs, and a tip of her ears), and very pale cyan (face, snout, underbelly, and the tip of each tail). Her eyes were light brilliant heliotrope. She wears her purplish-blue kunoichi suit, golden earring with pearl, brilliant cerulean lipstick, and pair of metal shoulder plates.

"A fox? Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Strife exasperated.

"You think you tried to judge the pretty vixen, would you?" A vixen ninja asked before she tossed cloak aside Dusty's feet.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"What are you?" Greyback baffled at vixen's beauty.

"Duh. She is a ninja thief with sultry skills. Vixella is said to be a number one thief in the Caves of Conundrum, the place where poor people never find the soils or food or water." Dusty replied, felt irritable.

A vixen ninja walked towards Greyback and rubbing on his cheek with her paw.

"Everybody called me Vixella. And I know about you, Fluffy Grey." Vixella said.

"Fluffy Grey?" Everyone wondered in unison.

Greyback puts her paw away and leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing here and how do you know me?" Greyback demanded.

"The Kludgetowners spread the rumors about you when you fought Bruno." Vixella said, moving away from him.

"So, did that jerk Verko hired you to get rid of me?" Greyback asked.

Vixella lightly scoffed. "Oh, of course not. I am no one's employed assassin, so I steal something valuable from your friends like this." She holds up the Shield of Fellowship.

"That's mine. Give it back to me!" Votus shouted.

"Oh, hush now, monkey boy. I just borrowed for a minute and it worth at the black market." Vixella said.

Votus growled, but Vixella giggling amusedly. "I Gotcha. I'm only kidding myself."

Vixella tossed the adamantium shield back to Votus and the golden yellow monkey caught it.

Dusty walked forward to her and gave a warning.

"If ya slip your fingers right under their pockets, I will teach ya for better behavior." Dusty firmed.

"Sure, Dusty." Vixella replied, enraging Dusty.

"Why you!" Dusty shouted before drew his pistols out.

Utopia stepped forward between Dusty and Vixella. "Knock it off, you two! Can't you see we got the big situation other than your rivalry?"

Both anthropomorphic mammals turned at him with puzzled looks.

"Huh?/Hm?" Dusty and Vixella responded.

"Zaros has Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart while you two can't help it like that." Katherine added.

Dusty and Vixella took one look at each other before sighing as Dusty reluctantly puts his pistols away into his pair of leather holsters before he and Vixella shake their hands.

"That's better. Then let's go back to training." Utopia replied.

Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman followed by Dusty and Vixella except for Luigi.

"Are you continuing to train or rather take a rest, Luigi?" Greyback asked.

"Um, I'm super tired. I need to take a break." Luigi replied.

"Okay, Luigi. That's all." Greyback said before he went back to the others.

"Luigi, have asleep in my bed. It is down to the right corner near." Dusty called.

"Got it." Luigi nodded.

Luigi followed Dusty's advice, unsuspecting his shadow that changed into a familiar figure with one yellow eye and laughed sinisterly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Having the information about the Ruin Orb, one of the powerful Destiny Orb, Taiyo and his companion must train together with the Justice Defenders while Alphonse, Makaque, Chrom, and Lightning discussed about of defeating Tenebris and the Dark Predator. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Getting to Know Each Other! Snide's Persuasion

(Canterlot)

Rainbow Dash and Sonic were back at the entrance as Rainbow breathe a bit and swiped the sweats on her forehead.

"I got no idea how you can keep up with me." Rainbow replied.

"Well, you should know I was going to take the shortcuts and I beat you there." Sonic smirked.

"Oh please, Sonic. I am the fastest pony, I beat everypony at every race and breaking all the record. Let show you my Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow said, rubbing her hooves together smugly.

"Sonic Rainboom? That first word is exactly the same as my name. We'll see which one of us is the fastest." Sonic chuckled, hopping around to get warmup.

"Hmph! Don't hold me back!" Rainbow uttered.

Rainbow Dash quickly performed Sonic Rainboom to enhance her speed and soaring through the air.

"Sonic Boost!" Sonic yelled before he enveloped in a blue field of a projectile and propelled himself forward at the highest speed through the city's ground, making the ponies awed at the hedgehog Mobian's speed.

Rainbow Dash was made it to the Canterlot Castle and cheered herself.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! I win! In your dream, Sonic!" Rainbow exclaimed before she looked down at the ground and saw Sonic was actually leaning on the side of the castle.

"HUH!?" Rainbow yelled with her big slack-jawed

Tails, Knuckles, Ray and Mighty were applauded to Sonic before the ponies congratulating him.

Rainbow Dash descended to Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike.

"I can't believe that hedgehog beat me like that!" Rainbow retorted.

"Rainbow Dash, you are still the fastest Pegasus pony in the history of Equestria. Besides, you and Sonic will get to know each other." Twilight said.

"Alright, fine. I guess I have to talk to Sonic." Rainbow grunted, flew off to Sonic and the other Mobians.

"Did ya think we should trust the strangers?" Applejack asked.

"Well, yeah. What about us?" Pinkie asked.

"Perhaps, we should go-ahead to talk to them." Rarity replied.

"Right, sounds like an idea to me." Applejack murmured.

"Excellent, I'll see you guys later." Twilight replied, walked back to the castle.

"I think we will stick with the Mobians." Fluttershy replied.

"If you chat to the guys, I reckon I would go with Silver and Blaze." Spike said.

(Canterlot – Basilica)

Marth, Ike, Robin, Chrom, and Lightning were having the conversation with Storm-Quad and Hawker about the strategy before heading to the Hollow Shades.

"So, you were saying like you can summon the magic from the tome?" Tempest asked.

"It's sort of complicated. I can only use my tomes so many times which is why I carried my Levin Sword." Robin said before he brought out his Levin Sword as it emits the electrical sparks.

"Wow. Let me show you how it's done for the best I could do." Tempest demonstrated before she shot some destructive magic into the sky then it exploded into the colorful fireworks.

"Not bad, Tempest. You seemed to get hang of it." Robin admired.

Ike, Marth, and Chrom were talking to Malleo, Guralph, and Talpa.

"We have fought our enemies on the battlefield with various strategies." Ike said.

"Oh, such brilliant strategists you are." Malleo replied.

"Remind of me when I taught Halcon of the archer's strategic ways." Hawker noted.

"We are supported by allies, telling us what to do before attacking the enemies." Marth replied.

"And then we used our own strategies to beat those goons." Guralph smirked, smashed his fists together.

"However, it was not that simple. Tails told us that Chitablins have guarded around the enemies' base. So, we devise the diversion plan by luring the Heartless away from their positions and planned to sneak attack to outnumber some of them which could reduce the army into the minimum." Chrom replied.

Grubber and Angelus walked to them with Lightning as they are eating the cupcakes.

"What about me?" Grubber asked, munching on a cupcake.

"You will be decoy as part of our plan. You need to lure the monsters from guard posts and straighten back to the deep part of the forest." Talpa said.

"Oh, I love being the decoy!" Grubber said happily.

"Then I will have supported him if I don't mind." Angelus added.

"Suit yourself. Don't backfire our tactic." Malleo expressed.

"Look likes I can use your help just fine." Lightning said.

"And this plan will against them. We give everything we got from our skills " Hawker replied.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Impa were talking to Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her crew.

"You are saying that you guys lived on the island with a full of bananas and animals?" Capper asked.

"Oh yeah, sure it was hot and tropical, but our island was a very great place." Donkey Kong said.

"And protecting your home from the crocs?" Tawny questioned.

"Especially the worst King K. Rool, leader of the Kremlings. DK was kidnapped after we defeat him and brought our bananas back to our turf that the crocodile gang has stolen them from us. I was going to save DK in Crocodile Isle along with my significant other, Dixie." Diddy Kong replied.

"Yeah, I remembered the part when I struggle to break free from the rope then I uppercut the bad croc out of The Flying Knock and fell right into the quay where he's gotten eaten by the sharks which make very funny when he was swimming away from them." Donkey chuckled before he quietens down when he sees Capper, Tawny, and the Parrot Pirates were dumbfounded and baffled.

"Uhhhh…" Tawny was completely lost for his words.

Diddy Kong grunted as he facepalmed in irritated. "This could take a little while to get us to know each other."

"You can say that, monkey." Capper replied.

Impa scoffed before she turned to Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew.

"Anyways, what about you?" Impa asked.

"I and my crews were the former cargo haulers and delivery birds working under the rule of the Storm King but after he was gone, we are free to live as pirates." Celaeno replied.

"Pirates? There are a lot of things in common." Impa said, before pulling out her Guardian Naginata which amazed the parrots.

"That is one big sword." Boyle replied as Squabble squawked admirably.

"I know. I was the attendant and vassal of Princess Zelda, it is my job looking after for her and the family." Impa replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be the bodyguard?" Lix Spittle asked.

"Definitely yes. I was loyal to her side." Impa answered.

"Loyal? Maybe we are loyal too." Celaeno replied.

"You are? To whom?" Impa asked.

"Rainbow Dash. She brings loyal in our trust, so we become loyal friends to live our spirit free. It is a true friendship." Celaeno replied.

"Hmm. Not bad." Impa said with a light smile.

(Canterlot Castle – Hall)

Twilight Sparkle, Mane Five, and Spike were talking to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Mighty and Ray while they are walking through the hall.

"Whoa, I can't believe you guys have been through a lot." Applejack said.

"Like stopping Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotnik from changing the future and beat other bad guys?" Pinkie asked in speedy tone and gasped.

"You guys are totally way cool!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And quite amazing too!" Spike added.

"Thanks for the compliment, ponies." Mighty replied.

"Say, Spike. Are you young enough to become Princess Twilight's assistant?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, always keep her in touch." Spike replied.

"Excellent." Blaze nodded.

"I am glad that you supported her." Silver said.

Rarity gives an affectionate cuddled against the pre-teen dragon's cheek.

"Ooh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Sonic tensed.

"Hey, Rarity is not my girlfriend! I wasn't ready to date with her." Spike protested.

"You think?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, maybe soon, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said with a flirt face and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Spikey-Wikey?" Knuckles asked with raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is just the young dragon but knows the meaning of love." Twilight replied.

"Reminds of your girlfriend, Sonic. Amy was worried about you." Tails replied.

"What? No! Amy wasn't worried about me. She said I would come back after this." Sonic said.

Twilight, Mane Five, Spike, Tails, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, Silver, and Blaze laughed at him and who feels embarrassed as he shook his head.

"Sure thing." Silver chuckled.

"I hope Amy will get mad when he gets back." Knuckles muttered nervously.

(Canterlot Castle – Throne Room)

Alphonse and Makaque were discussing to the rulers of the Equestria along with Chancellor Gladio and Rosalina.

"After Snide's defeat, Ghirahim and Wrathnar were the only survivors and serving with Lord Fawful." Alphonse replied.

"So that's why he sent them to find the Ruin Orb and followed Ganon's ultimate intention." Celestia said with concern look.

"Indeed, there is yet to come for the light shall bring forth to the shadows and save the world." Primus uttered.

"The Darkness was just too strong, not even Link and Lucina cannot defeat him together. Twilight told me about this." Gladio replied.

"Did you think Tenebris can be killed?" Makaque asked.

"Oh no, he cannot be killed. Tenebris have become invincible because he is not a person. He is a livingness entity created by Snide himself. There is nothing or weapons can kill him like the normal being. He absorbed the essences from the Dark Energem and combined from Snide, Mario and Taiyo's." Rosalina replied.

"What do we need to defeat the Darkness?" Alphonse asked.

"I shall give you the counterspell. It will turn him into human and only then could truly destroy him." Rosalina replied.

"Are you positive, Rosalina?" Celestia asked.

"Certainly. It might work against the Darkness." Rosalina replied.

"I hope Taiyo and his companions were ready to face the Forces of Darkness." Primus replied.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Silver, and Blaze were returned to the throne room.

"How are things going?" Gladio asked.

"We are getting along just fine! Sonic is the best!" Rainbow hollered, flew around Sonic.

"Not to mention Cream and Cheese. I imagined how cute and adorable they are." Fluttershy smiled.

"They are safe in Dawn Mane Town if we won't worry about them." Ray replied.

"Oh yes, I understand." Fluttershy replied.

"Absolutely indeed, I hope my little sister Sweetie Belle would be quite safe and sound at the Ponyville as well as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo." Rarity said.

"As long as everypony was safe, we concentrated on our mission." Gladio replied.

"By the way, Rosalina, have you retrieved Ness and Lana at a time?" Sonic asked.

"Lana has capable of opening the portals through the gap. I advise her to fetch Ness." Rosalina replied.

"We were worried about the kid." Makaque replied.

"Really? Why are you look so worried?" Spike asked.

"For a kid who has so many abilities. Why hasn't he come here helping us against the evil forces?" Alphonse wondered.

"It's a good point. Wonder where he's been." Tails replied.

(Enigma Cavern – Dusty's Room)

Luigi was sleeping peacefully until he winced when something is disturbing in his slumber, the malevolent laughing is heard.

(Luigi's Dream)

_Luigi was bewilderment when he found himself in the darkness with dark purple and red swirling around._

_"What's going on? Where is everybody? Hello?" Luigi wondered before Snide appeared behind him._

_"Hello, Luigi." Snide greeted._

_Luigi turned around and shocked to see Snide._

_"Snide... You're dead." Luigi replied._

_"I was. But I was visited in your dream. Do not fret me, my friend." Snide replied with a devious grin._

_"Ha! You can't fool me! Do you think I'm your friend?! No way!" Luigi yelled._

_"In time, you will see." Snide said._

_"Get out of my head!" Luigi grunted._

_"Don't you see, Luigi? The mockery stands before you." Snide taunted._

_"I'm not listening to you, Snide!" Luigi shouted._

_"Taiyo was weak compared to you, even his friends. Why did you assisting to lead him into every quest? Every task that you are being so tired, and you thought it was pathetic?" Snide sneered._

_"SHUT UP!" Luigi bellowed, clutching on his head._

_"You're obviously the more talented one, the stronger individual and the better-looking personality. Why does Taiyo have all the fun instead of training? And are you going to save your poor brother, Mario?" Snide scorned._

_"You're not going to get to me, fiend! I know what you've done so terribly to the worlds and people's hearts. I'm not as weak as so simple of the others from the past." Luigi responded._

_"Of course not. Haven't you been listening?" Snide asked._

_"Out!" Luigi yelled._

_"You don't need him, Luigi. Embrace your darkness within your heart." Snide said before chuckling._

_"OUT!" Luigi roared._

(Enigma Cavern – Dusty Room)

"Luigi, wake up!" Dusty called.

Luigi gasped as he sat bolt up from the bed.

"Are you alright, fella? You looked so scared." Dusty said.

"I was just having a bad dream." Luigi replied.

"Okay." Dusty replied as he leaves the room.

Luigi sighed, still listening to some of the things that Snide said as the influence was starting to consume him slowly and becoming deceptive.

(Enigma Cavern – Wellspring Cove)

Votus and Taiyo are sparring each other as Votus tried to hit Taiyo with his shield. Taiyo kept dodging from attacks and managed to block the strikes. Votus tossed his shield at him before Taiyo ducked down to the ground and it jammed on the wall. Taiyo then plummeted his Keyblade upon Votus, but he caught it in his hands to stop the attack. Votus began to struggle to push Taiyo away but Taiyo keeps himself steady from being pushed and then Votus gain the upper hand by tossed him over to the stalagmite.

Taiyo straightens up to stand on his feet and smiled to him.

"Not a bad move. You just caught my guard off." Taiyo replied.

"I'm a fast learner." Votus said.

"Wanna do this again?" Taiyo asked.

"You bet." Votus said.

The others are keeping up to their limits as much stronger they can get.

Greyback is doing his pushups while Vixella who was laying on the huge boulder and watching him with somewhat infatuated expression while one of her tails fanned over her head.

"He sure looks so hot." Vixella sighed in a seductive tone.

Greyback sat down on the ground, taking some rest Vixella hopped off before she walked to him and gently massaging his back.

"I never ask you to massage my back." Greyback replied.

"Why? You had too much tension on your back." Vixella said before she licked into Greyback's cheek.

Greyback blushed nervously as Vixella shoved him down to the ground and placed her paws on his chest.

"Since when you obsessed with me, Vixella?" Greyback questioned.

"A little while ago." Vixella giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Hey, Vixey? Can tell you me more about yourself?" Greyback asked.

Vixella sat down on the ground and besides Greyback.

"There is something I wanted to tell you that I didn't live around here." Vixella replied.

"Really? Dusty is only one came from the world so-called New York." Greyback said.

"Oh, did he come from another world like me?" Vixella asked before looking up to the ceiling.

"Anyway, my race called themselves as Vulpesians. We lived together in a peaceful planet called Vulpes 12. Unlike me, I was an orphan so no one will take care of me. You see, they have the social class which divided into two groups; Exceeds and Indigents. Exceeds are the wealth and deluxe, they only cared about themselves as the riches and discriminate against the Indigents that I was the one who leads the gang to steal anything from them and I gave the cubs the leftovers so they won't be starved at any minute."

Greyback is feeling warmed about her.

"I must admit that you weren't half bad. Then why did you come here in the first place?" Greyback asked.

"I was almost caught up by the securities and I saw the bug spaceship fleet, it was invaded the whole planet and the civilians were abducted so I manage to avoid from them. Until that happened when I met the strange man in a black suit and glasses. He inspired me of my thievery skills into something great, so he told me to go to the world where you fit in. I stumbled on the Kludgetown, a place where the vendors selling the kinds of stuff and other creatures for them, some of them were trying to sell me and I escaped from the town. I found the Caves of Conundrum where the cats dwelling and born to starve." Vixella expressed in shameful.

"You mean those cats are from the Panthera where the Storm King invaded the capital of Abyssinia?" Greyback asked.

"Yes, they are alive and safe. Abyssinian King and Queen were the rulers of cat territory. They told me about the events of the Storm Guards, stealing their treasure and sent the blazes in the city to destroy everything in their own survival ways. I made a promise I won't abandon them as long I was here." Vixella said.

"So that why you are helping anyone to build their home and offered the foods you stole from the Kludgetown. I lost my families when I was young." Greyback replied.

Vixella tapped her fingers together, feeling how their conversation growing. "Grey, I am sorry for happened to you when we get to know each other. You know I wasn't so nice and cunning earlier."

Greyback grasped her hands as Vixella turned at him.

"Perhaps, we must be ready for the enemies. After that, Primus will give you anything you desire for yourself and the cats." Greyback encouraged.

"Oh, thanks. I owed you for appreciation." Vixella blushed.

The sultry sax beat music is heard as Greyback and Vixella stared each other's eyes for a moment and leaned in to share a romantic kiss, but Yoshi pops out of nowhere between them.

"Argh! Gross!" Yoshi interrupted which startled them and pulled each other away. "You canines are about to make out each other! Will you two kissers get a room already?!"

Greyback snarled as he grabbed him in the air.

"Yoshi! You such an idiot! We had a room and now you can't interrupt our privacy so leave us alone!" Greyback scolded before he quickly leaves.

Vixella stands up as she gave an irritation frowned at Yoshi who turned back to vixen.

"What?" Yoshi shrugged.

Vixella walked away from him without the word.

After spent about forty minutes, Utopia told them that training is over, so he was going to take them back to Canterlot as Luigi walked to the others.

"Luigi, are you feeling well?" Dusty asked.

"I'm honestly alright. Just finishing my nap." Luigi answered.

"Let's returned to Canterlot." Taiyo replied.

Utopia teleported himself and the others back to the Canterlot.

* * *

**Author Notes: **During the training in the Enigma Cavern, Luigi had met someone in the dream and it was Snide! Snide tries to persuade Luigi to let their minds and hearts 'become one', but Luigi refuses to listen. However, the second time, Luigi appears to listen to some of the things that Snide has to say, but still refuses to give in. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Left from the Team

(Well of Shade)

The Well of Shade is an ancient chamber and the statue on the wall has a resemblance to Pony of Shadows.

Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart were trapped in the barrier of dark aura as the duo of Chitablins keep their eyes on them.

Ghirahim, Midbus, and Wrathnar gazed at Lord Vastatus' prison crystal that is standing behind the inscription wall.

"Once we had the prison, how did we break the seal?" Wrathnar asked.

"Breaking the seal is impossible, however, the Justice Defenders will attack me with each of element they mustered which allowed to absorb them and I have to sacrifice myself as my master set free." Zaros replied.

"I believe I know what you are planning." Ghirahim said.

Then the two red evil eyes appeared on the crystal as the royal family of the Crystal Empire looked in fear.

**_"Zaros, I see you had the allies which I never encountered before. Excellent." _**Lord Vastatus replied.

"We are serving our illustrious king, Ganondorf." Ghirahim bowed in respect.

"Ganondorf?" Shining Armor asked.

"My father is the conqueror of the worlds, so I followed his footsteps that I won't fail." Wrathnar replied.

"**_I am pleased that you break free of my seal after your life will be sacrificed. Once I escaped from dreadful prison, I shall bring destruction upon the lands of Equestria." _**Lord Vastatus said.

Princess Cadance gasped in shock as Flurry Heart whined in fear and Shining Armor comforted his baby daughter.

**_"And now it is the final task." _**Lord Vastatus replied.

"Yes… When the great darkness falls in the world. The Heartless will ensure everyone and creatures' fate." Ghirahim replied.

"Come on, we are catching up to do." Midbus replied.

Ghirahim, Wrathnar, Midbus, and Zaros left from the Well of Shade and Lord Vastatus' red eyes dissipated to rest.

"This is not good, Cadance. I hoped my sister Twily and others will come to save us." Shining Armor replied.

(Canterlot - Basilica)

Twilight, Spike, Mane Five, Mobians, and Smash Brawl Team were waiting for Utopia, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Greyback, Strife, Halcon, Katherine, and Aero Wingsman.

Taiyo, Utopia, and others appeared in front of them.

"Taiyo. Utopia. You just in time to get here." Twilight replied before she noticed Dusty and Vixella standing by them.

"And who are these two?" Twilight asked.

"This is Dusty and Vixella. They are helping us out in our team." Katherine replied.

Fluttershy then gasped at Dusty wide eyes, while the mutant rabbit was confused. Suddenly a smile started forming on her smile and hearts surrounding her head. She suddenly squealed with joyful before flew over to Dusty as she is hugging and nuzzling against him in the cheek.

"So cute!" Fluttershy replied.

Dusty was confused by Pegasus's excitement before spoke to her.

"Would you mind for not cuddling on me?" Dusty embarrassed.

Fluttershy realizing how she was behaving removed herself from the cowboy feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I just love bunnies." Fluttershy blushed.

"Is she always like this?" Tails asked.

"Fluttershy was adored with the animals. She loved many kinds of them." Spike replied.

"So how are things going?" Utopia asked.

"We probably hanged out with them and feels great." Pinkie gleamed.

"Yeah, we talked about the things over which is pretty amazing." Rainbow smiled.

"You said it, Rainbow." Sonic replied.

"It really nice to get the others to know each other." Blaze added.

"Link is our great guy. He never spent the first time with us." Pit replied.

"I know. I really gonna miss him." Luigi said with a firm look.

"Luigi, you don't look so good." Mighty replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Greyback asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luigi shrugged.

"You seem to have doubts. Is something wrong with you?" Taiyo asked.

"What?" Luigi annoyed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked before he walked to Luigi.

"Of course, I'm not feeling okay! My friends just died!" Luigi yelled.

This made everyone felt concerned about him.

"Whoa there, Mr. Mustache. You got to calm down." Sonic said.

"I am not calming at all!" Luigi retorted.

Taiyo was going to comfort Luigi. "I'm sorry, Luigi. That was inconsiderate of me, I just thought—"

Luigi angrily interrupted him.

"What?! That I can't handle the situation as well as you?!" Luigi reprimanded.

"I'm not saying that at all." Taiyo protested.

"I'm not as weak as you think, Taiyo. I'm just as powerful as you and the others." Luigi complained.

"No one's questioning your power, Luigi." Taiyo said.

Twilight stands between them.

"Guys, let's not get arguing around." Twilight replied.

"For what, Twilight?! Taiyo was always superseding me, why did he and my brother Mario fight Demise alone. Am I good enough to help out?!" Luigi yelled.

"Where did you get all these from?" Taiyo asked.

"I can't explain right now. I thought Fusoya told you to train." Luigi replied.

"I did everything as Fusoya told me. So, you want to get stronger than me? Did you think you not worthless to help us out?" Taiyo muttered.

"No! Mario is still in the endless coma; I can't let anything happened to him. He was my family!" Luigi replied.

"Luigi, that's enough! Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart were in danger. We are in the middle of the war! If we don't do something, Zaros will kill them." Utopia replied.

"Then I better find a way to wake Mario on my own and he will defeat them!" Luigi replied.

"You think I'm not listening? Or did you listen to yourself? You think I don't know how this feels?!" Taiyo angered.

"No, you don't know how it feels! Your friends; Sora, Riku, and Kairi are gone! Which means you are hopeless! And I don't trust you either or my friends!" Luigi replied.

Taiyo gritted his teeth as he rushed him and wrestling him while Sonic, Mighty, Twilight, Utopia, Impa, Ike, and Marth were holding them.

"Stop! Stop!" Twilight pleaded.

"Knock it off, guys!" Ike said.

"At ease!" Impa replied.

Luigi then slapped across Twilight's face which makes the Princess of Friendship tumbled to the ground. Everyone gasped in utter shock especially Utopia and other ponies even Luigi.

"Luigi, are you out of your mind?!" Marth shocked.

"What is all this commotion about?" Primus replied.

Primus, Rosalina, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Chancellor Gladio, Storm-Quad, Capper, Tawny and Parrot Pirates are approaching them, knowing what happened.

Twilight cries a bit in shame before Mane Five comfort around her.

"Luigi and Taiyo were fighting, then Luigi slapped Twilight in rage. I don't know what got into him." Yoshi replied.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"What were you thinking, Luigi?" Geno asked with disappointment look.

"You are not supposed to hit the lady like that!" Knuckles replied.

Utopia hugged Twilight when she looked away from Luigi. Luigi breathed deeply and realized what he did to her as Ike and Marth let go of him.

"I… Twilight… I didn't mean to but…" Luigi said before dropped his knees to the ground.

Primus walked to him with an upset look but being calmed enough.

"Oh, my boy. So angry. Your rage is vulnerable that destroys within your spirit. Luigi, a true warrior never believes his doubts from the heart and finds the true meaning of balance." Primus replied.

"I suggest you leave and calm your mind." Rosalina added.

"Primus. Rosalina. I'm sorry but I got to find a way to awake my brother Mario." Luigi replied before running away from them and left.

Taiyo was going to follow him, but Rosalina stopped him and shook her head.

"Twilight, let's take you inside." Princess Celestia said as she and Luna bring Twilight back to the castle.

"I wonder why Luigi acting like that. There's something on his mind I could tell." Tempest said.

"Me too. I read his mind that doesn't feel good." Strife replied.

"What are you getting at?" Geno asked.

"It is something evil inside his thoughts. I couldn't explain what it looks like." Strife replied.

"And Luigi is having trouble in his mind? This could be a problem." Malleo said.

"Luigi would come around, I'm sure." Alphonse replied.

"I see, I must go tell Fusoya about this. He already said he was on his way here." Rosalina said.

"Okay, let's do this for the time being." Greyback replied.

"I hoped he was okay." Vixella sighed.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Luigi burst through the entryway overlooked the area and growled.

"WHY THE HELL DID I LISTEN TO SNIDE?!" Luigi yelled angrily.

(Canterlot – Woods)

Lightning and Makaque were looking at the river, seeing their reflection before they heard the Darkness' voice.

_"We meet at last, Lighting, Makaque." _Tenebris replied.

"Tenebris." Lightning grunted.

"It's too bad that Link and Lucina were already dead." Tenebris replied.

"If we wouldn't fail to save Link and Lucina, you will leave them alone." Lightning replied.

"The Artifacts are taking their souls and hearts into the afterlife. There's no way you can't get them." Makaque said.

_"Yes, too bad for me now I'll have to kill him myself." _Tenebris replied.

"I don't know who you are talking about but you're killing anyone else!" Lightning firmed.

_"You disappoint me, this is not the heroes I remember except for you, Makaque." _Tenebris sneered.

"My memory is forgotten; I can't tell you who I am. You don't know anything about me!" Makaque replied.

"Have you really? I wonder..." Tenebris replied.

"Where are you?!" Lightning replied.

Tenebris appeared behind them. "Here."

Makaque and Lightning fell to the ground, startled.

"Give me the Truth Orb or die. No, better yet, I will end the royal family of the Crystal Empire's life if you refuse." Tenebris replied.

"Think again." Lightning replied.

"We are going to stop you from this." Makaque replied.

"Then it is decided." Tenebris chuckled before disappeared into the darkness and leaves.

"Lightning, go warn the others." Makaque urged.

"Got it." Lightning nodded.

(Luigi's Dream)

_Luigi confronted Snide's spirit in his mind._

_"Do you see it now, Luigi? All the pain they caused you and all the times they overshadowed you especially hurting Princess Twilight out of your anger." Snide smirked._

_"I... I don't think I've been through any pain. I didn't mean to hurt Twilight or anyone else." Luigi said with a remorse look._

_"Hahahaha, don't kid yourself. You're in pain as we speak just thinking about the life everyone stole from you." Snide replied. _

_"Taiyo and others are my friends, I followed them because..." Luigi uttered._

_"There is no reason, they made you join him because they know they are nothing without you except destiny, Luigi." Snide said._

_"What destiny?" Luigi wondered._

_"You shall become the most powerful being in the world with my help." Snide expressed._

_"What kind of help?" Link asked, skeptically._

_"We shall merge together into a single entity; our minds and hearts will become one." Snide sneered._

_Luigi realized that Snide is going to merge his body and he was deceived._

_"No! I don't want any part of this!" Luigi retorted._

_"Join me, Luigi! We could be great, and no one can stop us!" Snide muttered._

_"No!" Luigi bellowed._

_"JOIN ME! LET YOUR HEART CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS!" Snide ordered._

_"NOOOOOOO!" Luigi yelled, forcing Snide's spirit out from his body._

(Stardash Ship – Bedroom Deck)

Luigi screamed in agony pain, clutching his head and pulled himself out of the bed. Luigi exhaled himself, feeling guilty that he abandoned the team and saying the terrible things to Taiyo.

(Canterlot Castle – Guest Room)

Utopia, Aero Wingsman, Mighty, Sonic, Tempest Shadow, Malleo, Talpa, Guralph, Angelus, and Grubber are thinking about Luigi's behavior.

"Luigi is never doing such a thing like that. What makes you think of that?" Guralph asked.

"I know. He doesn't want Mario to lose that's all he wanted to save him." Talpa said.

"Did you check on him?" Tempest asked.

"Last time I saw a ship, Luigi was in there, but he was gone." Talpa concerned.

"I think Luigi will find a way to wake his brother up from his coma." Utopia replied.

"He is such a bad mood for us." Angelus muttered.

"Then he slapped a poor princess when he lost his temper." Grubber replied.

"Luigi has forgotten our important mission rather than listening." Aero Wingsman said.

"Yeah, he only cared for his own brother. I say he was being selfish." Malleo retorted.

"Luigi was still our friend, he wasn't always like that, not even Mario." Sonic said.

"Anyway, I'll go make some cupcake." Grubber said before he left the room.

"Right behind you, Grub." Mighty replied, following him.

"Perhaps, we can take a break at a time until Fusoya arrives." Utopia expressed.

(Canterlot Castle – Kitchen)

Grubber checked on the fridge to find the milk but instead of cheese, vegetables, fruits, and nuts.

"There's no milk in the fridge. Oh man, I'm starving. Doesn't anybody have the leftovers for me?" Grubber frowned.

"Well, we better go someplace to eat." Mighty replied, leaning on the kitchen bench.

Makaque entered in the kitchen as he noticed Grubber and Mighty.

"What are you guys doing in the kitchen? We are supposed to follow the mission." Makaque said.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Grubber said, rubbing his tummy before he noticed the coconut on the table. "Look, a coconut!"

"A coconut? Does that Link give it to Taiyo before he said it will give him luck?" Mighty asked.

Grubber heads over to the table as he held the coconut in his paws.

"I'm gonna turn you into the coconut sprinkle cake." Grubber singed.

"_Stop!" _Coconut ordered.

This made Grubber startled as he dropped it on the table and Makaque and Mighty rushed over beside the pug-faced hedgehog.

"Oh my gosh, it's talks!" Grubber exclaimed.

_"Please don't eat meeeeeee!" _Coconut begged.

"Well, I'm not definitely eating you right now." Grubber said.

_"Good Graces! Thank you!" _Coconut relieved.

Makaque holds up the Coconut in his hands.

"How are you talking?" Makaque asked.

_"I was once a man, but I was cursed, and my soul was placed in this coconut." _Coconut said.

"Okay, so how'd you get out of the coconut?" Mighty asked.

_"I will need your help and it won't be that easy."_ Coconut replied.

"I don't know if I can and I am in the middle of something else." Makaque replied.

_"Please, you're now the only one who can!" _Coconut pleaded.

Makaque sighed before rolled his eyes. "Maybe I will help you. What do I have to do first?"

_"Find and destroy the one you call the Darkness. Before you killed him, you must recite the counterspell to turn him human. That only way is could easily destroy him."_ Coconut told him.

"I accept your help, Coconut." Makaque said.

(Caves of Conundrum)

The Caves of Conundrum was filled with Panthera's cat citizens. They are building their shelters, crafting the weapons, opening the businesses and rebuilding the civilization.

The King and Queen of the Abyssinia watched over them from the big cliff.

The Abyssinian King sported his purple cape embedded with the red jewel and royal armors. He has black fur with dark sapphire blue fringes and light brilliant amber.

The Abyssinian Queen wears her purple royal clothing, golden tiara, golden choker with a red gem, golden coiled cuff armlet, pairs of the golden bracelet and golden belt. She has black fur with dark sapphire blue fringes and light brilliant amber.

"Our people must survive if we find more food and water." Abyssinian King said.

"I hoped Vixella made a promise to all of us." Abyssinian Queen replied.

The Abyssinian cat guard approached them and bowed.

"Your Highnesses." Abyssinian guard replied.

"What is it?" Abyssinian Queen asked.

"I spotted Vixella when she entered the cavern and then she is gone." Abyssinian guard said.

"Gone?!" Abyssinian King concerned.

"Before she vanished, she encountered the strangers as one of them is the unicorn with wings and that how she disappeared along with them." Abyssinian guard replied.

"Is she alright?" Abyssinian King questioned.

"I don't know what happened to her, but she would be fine. It seems the strangers were not the enemies." Abyssinian guard said.

"I see. No doubts about them. Thank you, carry on your duty." Abyssinian King ordered.

"Yes, sire." Abyssinian guard nodded before he leaves from them.

"My king, what are we going to do? We know Vixella is still out there, it made us worried." Abyssinian Queen concerned.

"Do not fret, my dear. She is not giving up herself." Abyssinian King replied.

Then they noticed the Dark Predator who was leaning on the wall.

"I wonder how you felines manage to survive in the wasteland." Dark Predator sneered.

"Who are you? How did you find us in this place? You know the laws we cannot allow to let the intruders stayed like you. Guards!" Abyssinian King ordered.

The five Abyssinian cat guards rushed to the intruder and holding up their swords at him.

"We'll see about that." Dark Predator firmed.

Three of the guards charged at the enemy before Dark Predator lunged out from them and give a kick at each of them. Two cat guards advanced forward to the Dark Predator as he swiped his Keyblade to hit them at the same time and they fell to the ground, feeling their intense pain.

The Abyssinians were shocked to see the Dark Predator and panicking as they are running into the caves.

Dark Predator walked forward to the Abyssinian rulers who were cowered together in fear.

"What do you want with us?" Abyssinian Queen asked.

"I only came here to destroy your people and spared the halves." Dark Predator said, snapping his fingers to summon the Chitablins out of the dark flash.

Chitablins are surrounded by the Abyssinians and no chance of them to avoid. Before they blasted them into oblivion. The spirals of water sweep the three Chitablins out and disintegrated themselves.

"PK Flash!"

Then the sphere of mass green light energy shot right at the last three Chitablins which vaporized them into the dark clouds of dust.

"Huh?" Abyssinian King surprised as himself and the Abyssinian Queen.

"Argh!" The Dark Predator growled and glanced at someone who responsible for destroying the Chitablins.

Then the unidentified person jumped down from the higher cliff and it was Ness! He is grown into a teenager.

Ness is an 18-year-old boy, gifted with special psychic powers and eventually became the hero of his country, Eagleland. He is dressed in a blue and yellow striped t-shirt, a blue jean, and a red baseball cap.

"Well, it isn't Ness from Eagleland and Lana from Hyrule? I thought your friends never see you again." Dark Predator replied.

"Incorrect. I was just waiting for a good time to help my friends. Plus, I got picked up by Lana." Ness said.

Lana jumped down to the ground and standing alongside him.

Abyssinian King and Abyssinian Queen were looking at each other in confusion.

"I see. And how is now a good time to get here and face me?" Dark Predator asked.

"Well first, I'll kill you myself and then I'll grab a soda can and drink to your death of dehydration." Ness replied before turned to Lana.

"Lana, take them back to Canterlot." He said.

"Alright, be careful." Lana expressed as she ran over to them.

"Your Majesties, come with me. We don't have a choice to discuss." Lana replied.

"You give us your words, sorceress." Abyssinian King said.

Lana jumped to the air and slammed the book down to the ground to summon the sigil yellow portal as they are all retreating into it and disappeared.

Dark Predator ignored them but chuckling evilly.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm. Such a passionate fool, you let them escape from my ambition. Do you really think I will meet my end at the hands of a brat like you?" Dark Predator smirked.

"You will find that's deadlier than I look. PK Thunder!" Ness said before tossing the blue ball of lightning at the Dark Predator, he only blocked it with his right hand and dissipated it.

Ness rushed forward to him as he took a swing with his metal baseball bat, but Dark Predator caught it in his left hand.

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled, firing the thunderbolt symbol onto his opponent's face and burned his mask in flames as the Dark Predator stepped back away from him.

Dark Predator grunted in pain, wiping the flames out from his mask but only left the burn marks on it and the mask visor began to crack slightly as the pieces fall to the ground, revealing his left brown eye.

Ness gasped in shock when he looked him in his left eye.

"D-Dylan?" Ness asked.

"Are your psychic abilities know who I am? You are going to regret this, brat." Dark Predator snarled before he summoned the Corridor of Darkness and stepped into the portal as it vanished.

"Why am I hesitating when I see him in the eyes?" Ness wondered.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Zaros sacrificed his own life by absorbing the six elements of Justice into the piece of the prison crystal to break the seal. Luigi angrily lashed out to Taiyo, being influenced by Snide's spirit and accidentally slapped Twilight out of his furious and left the team in guilty. Tenebris appeared to meet Makaque and Lightning and told them to hand over the Truth Orb or the Crystal Empire's royal family dies. Luigi forced Snide's spirit from his mind and his actions were remorse. Makaque had a help from the Coconut who advised him to destroy the Darkness after muttering the counterspell to turn the evil being into human. The Dark Predator invaded the Caves of Conundrum which filled with the Abyssinian cats as Lana saved the two rulers and escaped back to Canterlot. Ness suddenly hesitated when he sees the Dark Predator's left eye and revealed it was Dylan! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Clashed in the Hollow Shades! Mr. L's Reborn and Lord Vastatus has returned!

(Canterlot Castle – Sculpture Garden and Hedge Maze)

Fusoya was sitting in the marble table alone.

"Grandfather…" Taiyo replied.

Fusoya turned to look up to see Taiyo walking in front of him.

"Oh hello, Taiyo. Why don't you sit down?" Fusoya said.

"I wonder what gotten into Luigi. He was acting strange. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Taiyo asked as he sat on the round stone chair.

"I can't tell you much of it, but Luigi is having his own predicament." Fusoya replied.

"Luigi has left the team. It was just my fault." Taiyo said.

"It wasn't your fault. Please believe me that everything is going to be alright." Fusoya said.

"You mean you can able to use the power of the Truth Orb?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh yes, it is part of my old friend's task." Fusoya expressed.

"Who do you mean?" Taiyo asked.

"I can't even say that." Fusoya said, shook his head.

"Link and Lucina were at the Souls of Awakening. How did I retrieve the Artifacts?" Taiyo asked.

"It is simple, you will die." Fusoya answered.

Taiyo was shocked to hear that.

"No! I can't. What about my friends?" Taiyo asked.

"You must not tell your friends about this except for your mother. She was concerned and understood. Your heart and soul will be lived on." Fusoya said.

"I am not going to let everyone down even myself." Taiyo concerned.

"Ever since you were the little boy, you got stranded in the Destiny Islands and making good friends like Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tsuki. You are trying to make sense of your life, Taiyo. Even Twilight making more friends stay stronger and unite as one with the Magic of Friendship." Fusoya explained.

"Magic of Friendship?" Taiyo questioned.

"Remember the others were learned from the ponies that make their heart turned pure. Because everything happened to you, Mario and Luigi's life lead up to this point. Soon, the reason behind everything will reveal itself. The pure evil being will soon be freed from its seal, do not underestimate the Ruin Orb. It will be disintegrated when the other users attempting to harness the power of destruction and no matter of any living beings will wield it, except the person who has the pure light from his/her heart." Fusoya said.

"As you wish, I will understand…" Taiyo said as he stands up from the table and walked away.

Fusoya looked at him at the moment with a solemn look.

"Be safe, my grandson." Fusoya sighed.

(Canterlot Castle – Balcony from the Guest Room)

Twilight felt a little upset as Utopia comforts her.

"I'm sorry about Luigi. He is just having doubts." Utopia said.

Twilight nuzzled against the Prince of Justice.

"He was so mad and insane. I wonder why." Twilight sniffed.

Utopia holds her hoof and perked on Twilight's cheek with his lips.

"If anything happened to you, I will always be with you." Utopia replied in a confident tone.

Twilight grinned on her face with a red cheek and hugged him with her wings.

(Canterlot Castle – Guest Room)

Tempest, Sonic, Yoshi, Geno, Chancellor Gladio, Talpa, Guralph, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Chrom, Robin, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were watching at them.

"My little brother was all grown up. I never saw him so happy when we were little." Tempest remarked with a smile.

"Well, he is the prince. He will soon learn of his responsibilities." Robin said.

"Yeah, it made us think he was the best." Talpa said.

"Eww…" Diddy Kong shook his head in disgusted.

Yoshi walked forward to comatose Mario and patted on his head.

"Mario, we wished you to see Luigi when you wake up." Yoshi replied.

Geno walked up to sleeping Mario as well and stared at him at the moment before he patted on Yoshi's shoulder.

"We all in this together, Mario's heart is still alive if we can survive in the battle no matter what the cost." Geno persuaded.

Impa entered the room and informed them. "Everyone, Lana is here."

"Good. What else is there?" Chrom asked.

"She brought the two cats who were the rulers of the Abyssinia." Impa said.

"Abyssinia?" Blaze asked.

"The country is in the Bone Dry Desert territory and Panthera is the capital of the nation." Talpa defined.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked before zipped out of the room.

"Oh man, he does like that all the time." Knuckles sighed.

"None took, Knuckles." Donkey Kong replied.

(Canterlot – Throne Room)

Primus was talking to the two monarchs of Abyssinia along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Rosalina while Greyback, Strife, Halcon, Katherine, Aero Wingsman, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Mane Five, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Lana, Alphonse, Makaque, Marth, Ike, Dusty and Vixella.

"Are those two are the rulers of Abyssinia? I have to know how they survived." Tawny whispered to Capper.

"I don't know but we worried about later." Capper murmured.

"And I'm so glad to see my race was survived." Katherine relieved.

"What you are saying is true if you take over your brother's empire and end of the world-conquering?" Abyssinian Queen wondered.

"Yes, Queen of Abyssinian. I will make a promise to restore your kingdom back to the original state and additionally award with the treasures that I kept them in my castle." Primus said.

"I would say we gratefully thanks to Lana for saving us." Abyssinian King replied before he turned to Lana who smiled gracefully.

"What is the trouble if you don't mind my asking?" Primus asked.

"We are under attacked by the intruder who called himself the Dark Predator." Abyssinian King stated.

Everyone was shocked when Abyssinian King mentioned the dark Keyblade wielder and then Sonic burst through the big door opened, made it just in time.

Abyssinian rulers were bewilderment before the king cleared his throat and explained to them.

"He said he was trying to destroy our people and only spared the halves of them."

"Sparing the halves of them? Why should he do that?" Starlight asked.

Rosalina felt stressed when she knew about Ganondorf's goal, but she will not tell anyone.

"I had no idea. Sorry." Abyssinian King sighed as his wife comforting him.

Vixella walked forward to them and bowed to them.

"Please forgive me for delaying you. I was trying to help friends." Vixella respected.

"No need to. You did the right thing for the Abyssinians." Abyssinian King noted.

"And she can be trusted with us including me." Dusty said.

"And who might you be?" Abyssinian Queen asked.

"Dusty Paws." Dusty introduced himself.

Taiyo and others have arrived in the throne room.

"Taiyo, do you think it's time to head to the Hollow Shades?" Celaeno asked.

"Yes, we all are. To put it the end of the Forces of Darkness." Taiyo said.

(Canterlot)

The two airships flew out from the Canterlot and heading straight to the Hollow Shades

Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Sonic, Votus, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Blaze, Silver, Utopia, and Justice Defenders were aboard on Halcon's airship.

Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew, Impa, Meta Knight, Alphonse, Makaque, Lightning, Marth, Dusty, Vixella, Ike, Chrom, and Robin were piloting on SFO airship.

"Remember, we must be near the Hollow Shades so the enemies can't see us." Greyback said, talking on the communication orb wrist.

_"Roger that, Grey. Thanks for the warning." _Malleo spoked.

Votus watched over the view with an unusual expression.

"Isn't the great view, Votus?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yeah. I loved it." Votus said.

_"We hoped we are ready!" _Tails said through Malleo's communication orb wrist.

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Mane Five, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Primus, Chancellor Gladio, Abyssinian King, Abyssinian Queen, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were watching the airships leaving.

"Good luck to you all." Primus replied.

"We wished them luck." Princess Luna said.

"Lucky for us, we can still protect Canterlot as long as we here." Donkey Kong said, beating upon his chest.

"What pray tell should we do?" Abyssinian King asked.

"We can hang out with each other!" Pinkie replied, happily and tiptoeing in excitement.

"Utopia, don't let everypony down." Twilight replied with a reassuring smile.

(Hollow Shades)

The Chitablins were on their posts to keep on eyes at the intruders. The two groups were hiding in the bushes and trees as Tempest gave a whistle as Grubber and Angelus showed up to the Chitablins.

"Yo, freaks! We are just coming all this way up to see the villains." Grubber taunted.

Chitablins aimed their spears at Grubber and Angelus which made them nervous.

"I think that's a no." Grubber chuckled.

"Followed us as you can, Heartless." Angelus taunted.

Angelus grabbed Grubber and flying away from the Chitablins as they are chasing them into the deepest part of the forest.

"Now!" Tempest commanded.

Tempest Shadow, Malleo, Guralph, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew, Impa, Meta Knight, Alphonse, Makaque, Lightning, Marth, Dusty, Vixella, Ike, Chrom, and Robin jumped down from the trees to ambush the Chitablins.

"Guys, go now!" Lightning yelled.

"Come on!" Taiyo replied.

Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Sonic, Votus, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Blaze, Silver, Utopia, and Justice Defenders were rushed out from the bushes and heading to the abandoned village.

Once they are in, they saw Ghirahim, Midbus, and Wrathnar who were waiting for them to fight.

"Ghirahim. Midbus. Wrathnar." Silver grunted.

"We were expecting to see you at last." Wrathnar replied.

"There's no way you can't find the Ruin Orb." Mighty said.

"In that case, we will get rid of you all first." Ghirahim sneered.

"Not on my watch." Halcon said.

"Taiyo, we left this to them." Greyback said.

"Okay, we see you later." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo, Geno, Yoshi, and Votus left the others to take care of them as they are heading down to the hole.

Zaros flew down to the ground and landed with a crash, revealing his true form again from before at the Canterlot Castle.

"It is now decided to hand over your elements or the royal family will suffer." Zaros said before the Dread Goblins came out of the ruined places and surrounded them.

"Not happening again." Utopia growled.

"The Storm King is no longer of my assistance. He is such a powerless maniac ape such as the rest of you." Zaros replied.

"Is that so?" Katherine asked.

"I will conquer the world with New Clash Destruction." Zaros sneered.

"Who's New Clash Destruction?" Greyback asked.

"Them!" Zaros pointed at behind them.

"Hi." Tenebris greeted behind the Justice Defenders and the Mobian alongside the Dark Predator which surprised them.

"You are all very cooperative." Dark Predator said.

Tenebris turned to Ghirahim and Wrathnar. "You two may leave."

"Yes, my lord." Wrathnar said as he and Ghirahim were walking away from the heroes.

"Where are those two losers going?" Sonic asked.

"To the Kludgetown, of course." Zaros said.

"Oh, no! We've been tricked!" Tails said.

"Oh yes! You will be beaten into a pulp by my fist." Midbus said, cracking his knuckles.

"But we still gonna fight you!" Utopia determined.

Tenebris chuckled at the Alicorn. "You have a very small role of being the prince than this story, don't you Utopia? All your heroics for nothing, it's too bad your life ends here. You could be great."

"I think not!" A male voice shouted.

They all turned their attention at Luigi who was standing on the roof.

"Who is that greenie overall?" Zaros asked.

Luigi jumped to the side of the group, wielding his Electro Blade.

"Luigi, you came back!" Sonic yelled.

"I was." Luigi noted.

"But why?" Blaze asked.

"I will explain after this." Luigi replied.

"Try to catch us, Zaros!" Aero mocked.

The Justice Defenders were running away from shape-shifting goblin.

"Get back here!" Zaros shouted.

Zaros is ascended to the sky and trailing at them, leaving Midbus and Ghirahim to fight the Mobians.

Greyback took out his radio to contact Makaque while he was running with the others.

"Makaque. They're here at the village site." Greyback said.

(Well of Shade)

Taiyo, Geno, Yoshi, and Votus come down through the hole.

"Who were those guys?" Shining Armor asked.

"I don't know them, but they come to help us." Princess Cadance replied.

The seven Chitablins cornered them.

"Let's take those Heartless punks down." Votus replied.

"Strike Raid!" Taiyo responded before tossing his Keyblade at Chitablin which stunned it.

Taiyo was striking at its limbs, body, and legs at each time, then he thrust it through and destroyed it into a puff of smoke.

Votus take a throw of his shield disc at two Chitablins and knocked them to the ground. Votus charged at them as they thrust their spears at him before Votus blocked the attacks with his shield and charged at both Chitablins and crashed them on the wall, killing them.

Yoshi and Geno were faced at four Chitablins before Yoshi jumped over to them and create the precipices out from the ground to pierce them. Geno held out both of his fingers to fire Borealis Blast on them until they were disintegrated into black ashes and fading away.

The two Chitablin guarded the royal family against the Crystal Empire and were surrounded by Taiyo, Geno, Yoshi, and Votus.

"Firaga!" Taiyo yelled, shot a huge fireball at the last two Chitablins and burned them into ashes.

After they finished the Chitablins, Taiyo walked up to the barrier which contained Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart.

"Stand back. I was able to break down the barrier. Focus Raid!" Taiyo said before charging his Keyblade into pure light and strongly strikes to break the barrier into pieces.

"Thank you for freeing us, hero." Princess Cadance said.

"You did a great job back there, kiddo. I appreciated it." Shining Armor added

Flurry Heart giggled in excitement.

"Geno. Yoshi. Take them to safety, we'll go back to help the others." Taiyo said.

"On it." Geno replied as he and Yoshi aided the royal family out of the hole.

(Hollow Shades - Battlefield)

Greyback was knocked out to the other Justice Defenders, leaving Utopia to fight Zaros alone.

Utopia kept firing the golden magic beams at Zaros who attempted to block the beams and got collided by two magical beams.

"Fool! Take that!" Zaros replied as he unleashed the psionic blast to blow Utopia and the Justice Defenders away and crashed into the huge boulder.

Zaros blasted the dark red beam at them before the Justice Defenders avoided it.

Utopia used his alicorn magic to immobile Zaros who struggled to get free as he grunted.

"This one is for you, Zaros. Now, guys!" Utopia replied.

Greyback held his Sword of Imperium Breaker firmly as he gathered the Equestrian mystic energy into his blade and launched the beam projectile at Zaros. Strife enveloped light purple ball of psionic and send it towards Zaros. Katherine fires the light azure Chi blast towards Zaros. Halcon shot the green arrow of magical energy at Zaros. Aero Wingsman spreads his wings before performing the Gust Blast and shoots the beam of air towards Zaros.

All their elements of Justice collided Zaros, but he doesn't appear to be hurt from the attacks and begins to laugh as his body surrounded by dark red electrical surging.

"Alright. Can somebody wonder why our attacks aren't working on him?" Aero asked.

"Yeah! What gives?" Halcon said with a confused look.

Sonic and Mighty are running around to create the dust twister to veil around Midbus and caused him blinded by the sand.

"I can't see them!" Midbus yelled.

Then Midbus got smacked by Sonic and Mighty at each time until they kicked him out of the twister. Midbus growled before he rushed forward to them, brought his fist at them but Knuckles blocked him with his right fist.

"Picked on pals on your own size!" Knuckles grunted.

Midbus and Knuckles were engaged in the strength test as both of them are cracked on the ground with their feet as the result. Knuckles then grabbed Midbus's left arm and bring him down to the ground.

Ray and Tails were cornered by the few Chitablins before Blaze firing the fireballs at the Heartless.

"Better watch yourselves." Blaze said as she is going back to help Silver to fight the Dark Predator.

Silver and Blaze are punching and kicking at Dylan who managed to dodge every hit.

"Death Slash!" Dylan said before his Keyblade glowed in dark purple and sliced both Silver and Blaze to knock them down to the ground.

Silver and Blaze were weak to stand up on their feet and writhing in agony.

"He's just too strong." Silver grunted.

"Just try to keep up, Silver." Blaze replied.

Luigi slashed every Dread Goblin and disintegrated them into grey smokes. Some of the Dread Goblins were retreating, being too coward to take out Luigi and the allies.

"Pathetic." Tenebris mocked before he withdraws his Black Widow Blade.

Luigi and Tenebris were clashing each other before Luigi tossed a fireball at the shadow Mario but he managed to cut the fireball into half which ignited an explosion.

"I won't let you hurt anymore from my friends." Luigi firmed.

"Your friends, eh? You mean those moronic fools who stumbled at me in fear into solution come now? You're brighter than that." Tenebris smirked.

"Why do you say those things to me?" Luigi wondered.

"I think you should listen to the voice in your head. He knows better than you." Tenebris said.

Snide's spirit appeared on Luigi's head

**_"Embrace your darkness." _**Snide's spirit spoked on Luigi's mind.

"No!" Luigi refused.

**_"Become one with hatred."_** Snide's spirit replied.

"Never!" Luigi shouted.

**_"Do as I command!" _**Snide's spirit ordered.

Luigi screamed in agony which caught the Dark Predator, Silver, and Blaze's attention.

"What's going on with Luigi?" Silver asked.

"So, it has begun." Dark Predator noted.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, that's it. Don't fight back the darkness, let it consume your heart." Tenebris said.

Luigi yelling in a last-ditch effort to expel Snide from his mind. The two fought back and Luigi thrashes at Tenebris by shooting Spark Barrage who easily deflects each shot. Tenebris de-summoned his Keyblade before walking up to him as Luigi walked backward in fear and Tenebris delivers a powerful kick to Luigi's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Luigi!" Sonic shouted.

The Mobians were going to aid Luigi but the Dark Predator summoned the Dark Barrier to confine them.

"Let us out of here!" Mighty retorted.

"It's no use!" Tails said.

"We're trapped!" Ray replied.

Knuckles tried to punch but it is not affected against the barrier.

"None of you shall interfere." Dark Predator replied before he walked to Luigi along with Tenebris and Midbus.

"Ooh, this is gotta be good." Midbus chuckled.

"I can easily kill you, but it would be much more fun to have you obey that voice in your head." Tenebris said.

"What voice? Who's doing that in his head?" Sonic asked.

**_"I know you're tired and weak. Let me help you." _**Snide's spirit sneered.

"Must…resist!" Luigi replied.

"Hang in there, Luigi. Do not stop resisting!" Blaze urged.

**_"Why fight it, let me take over. It would make things easier; I promise."_** Snide's spirit replied.

"Listen to him." Dark Predator replied.

**_"Listen to me."_** Snide's spirit uttered.

"He will help you." Tenebris said.

**_"Give yourself up, Luigi. There is nothing you can do."_** Snide's spirit chuckled.

"I…can't fight it." Luigi grunted before he cried out in agony as he falls unconscious and Snide consumes his mind and heart.

"Luigi!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Silver, and Blaze shouted in unison.

Tenebris and Dark Predator concealed themselves into invisible.

"I guess I have to get rid of the others." Midbus replied, walking away to deal with the other group.

(Hollow Shades – Forest)

Capper and Tawny were kicked at the Chitablins down to the ground while the Parrot Pirates beat the others as Captain Celaeno stabbed through the Chitablin.

"Bite to dust, foul creature!" Celaeno said.

Tempest zapped the two of them into ashes with her destructive magic.

Grubber tossed the sponge cakes at the Chitablins which got themselves smudged as Angelus grabbed one of them and throws it to the others, knocked them all down.

Marth and Ike slashed two Chitablins and turned disintegrated.

Robin jumped with mid-air and cast the Elwind to collide Chitablin as it skidded. Chitablin then fired the black projectiles at Robin who swiftly avoided blasting and running forward to it.

"Nosferatu!" Robin yelled, casting a spiral of a dark curse to restrain Chitablin which snarled in pain and exploded into oblivion.

Guralph swiped the three Chitablins with his bladed gauntlets and destroyed them.

Talpa turns invisible as Chitablin confused before it got smacked by an unseen hit and then Talpa reappeared. Chitablin swings it spear at him as Talpa dodged it and snatched the spear and firing the blast at Chitablin, disintegrating it into black puffs.

Dusty firing his Runic Pistols at the four Chitablins and destroyed them into oblivion.

Vixella punches the Chitablin before she grabbed it and smashed it into the ground. Vixella takes possession of the spear and uses it to blast the two of them.

Midbus rolled forward to them as he uncurled from his back.

"You messed with the wrong Heartless. But you ain't mess with me." Midbus growled.

"Better not have to fight to get this ugly." Malleo muttered himself.

(Hollow Shades)

Taiyo and Votus were running towards Luigi when he saw him unconsciousness.

"Luigi! Luigi, no! I can't lose you too! I'm sorry." Taiyo said as he dropped his knees on the ground next to him and mourned over him.

"He never dies like this!" Votus grunted.

Luigi groaned which makes Taiyo surprised and standing up.

"Luigi? You're alive." Taiyo expressed.

"Huh? What is going on?" Ray asked.

"Wait, something is wrong, guys." Silver said, sensing on Luigi's mind with his telekinetic ability.

"There is a pure evil spirit in his mind and heart."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"It's too shrouded but it is the worst." Silver concerned.

Luigi gets up and faced at Taiyo with his menace look. "My name is not Luigi."

"What?" Taiyo baffled.

"Called me…Mr. L." Mr. L replied before he materialized Luigi's clothes into a dark form.

Mr. L dressed in a black jumpsuit that strangely retains his former overalls' large buttons and similar armor to Snide's. He also wears his green bandanna around his neck, belt and black marking over his eyes with Snide. His cap has a black background and reversed "L" instead of the normal white background and normal "L". His gloves and shoes are black.

Taiyo and Votus were shocked at Luigi's transformation.

"Taiyo, behind you!" Sonic warned.

Before Taiyo turned to Tenebris who slashed against his back with Black Widow Blade and Taiyo grunted in pain. Taiyo collapsed to the ground and dies.

"Taiyo!" Tails shouted.

"You murderer!" Mighty enraged.

"Noooo!" Votus said as he tried to attack Tenebris, but the Dark Predator karate chopped on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Finally, the son of Master Eraqus is dead. Like his father who died at the hands of Master Xehanort." Tenebris replied.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Blaze and Silver were confused about Master Xehanort's name.

"Xehanort?" Blaze asked.

"Having too fun over there?" Mr. L asked.

"Why yes, I am actually." Tenebris replied.

"So how about we get things done?" Mr. L reminded.

"Oh yes, master. We will find the Ruin Orb as according to our plan." Tenebris said.

"Excellent, my friend. Did you told Makaque and Lightning to give the Truth Orb to me?" Mr. L asked.

"I did. Once I killed them, I will revive you after you left this mortal body and turned you back into an immortal being." Tenebris replied.

"No, I let this Luigi's body died as long as I am existing." Mr. L said.

The Mobians gasped in horror, knowing that Mr. L had a plan to use someone to kill Luigi's body so he will be returned by the power of Truth Orb.

"Very well, master." Tenebris remarked.

"Do not yet failed, Darkness." Mr. L said before his eyes were glowing with dark yellow and vanished into the dark mist.

Not long before Mr. L left, Geno and Yoshi saw the whole thing just happened when they are hiding behind the ruined building.

"Is that Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not so sure. He is somehow taking control of something evil." Geno answered.

(Hollow Shades – Battlefield)

Zaros slowly walked to Utopia and chuckled darkly.

"You might defeat me, Utopia, but not all of them. The Magic of Friendship was the influence that the ponies shared with each other which makes them weak and vulnerable." Zaros uttered.

"That is because you just don't know anything about the true meaning of friendship! It is what keeps us from separated or abandoned. Taiyo was my best friend even though he was a human. I see things in my mind, so does with everyone else including the Justice Defenders, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, and Luna." Utopia said, gesturing to the Justice Defenders.

"Did you think I was wrong? What if the other creatures cannot have trusted each other? Like the ones with you?" Zaros muttered.

Greyback, Katherine, Strife, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman were standing beside Utopia Magus.

"Utopia was our leader and friend. We the Justice Defenders learned to settle our differences when first met." Greyback replied.

"To keep our bonds stayed stronger." Katherine said.

"To save innocent lives." Strife replied.

"To protect Equestria for what's right." Halcon pumped his confidence.

"And to stand the enemies' way when we faced them." Aero expressed with a courageous look.

Suddenly, the piece of prison crystal inside Zaros' chest began to glow, and his eyes turned red as he turned an evil smirk.

"Then have it your way, so-called Justice Defenders!" Zaros replied.

Chancellor Gladio was teleported further away from them before he looked in shock as he knew what Zaros planning to do. He was going to sacrifice himself to free Lord Vastatus.

"Utopia! No! Don't do it!" Gladio cried at the Alicorn prince.

It is too late as Utopia fires his powerful magical golden beam from his horn and strike Zaros directly in his chest where the gem rested. Zaros fell to the ground on his back, defeated. A shockwave of dark energy exploded from Zaros' body. A mass of darkness exited out of Zaros' chest forming into a large shadow five-fingered claw as the dark manifestations and evil spirits lamenting.

(Hollow Shades)

Blaze turned around as she saw something happened over there where Utopia and others battled Zaros.

"Looked over there!" Blaze pointed at something.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Silver followed her gesture as they saw a mass of darkness took a form of the claw.

"It couldn't be!" Silver grunted.

"Oh, splendid. Zaros has done something useful to his master." Tenebris chuckled.

(Hallow Shades – Battlefield)

Utopia, Justice Defenders, and Gladio were shocked to see the large shadow claw as it grabbed and hold of Zaros' body.

**"You have done well, Justice Defenders. This, I cannot allow anyone to stop me." **A deep voice boomed.

Utopia, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, Aero Wingsman, and Chancellor Gladio were caught in deep shock.

"Lord Vastatus…" Gladio gasped.

**"I have set free and now I shall destroy everything. Then waste their lives into oblivion!" **Lord Vastatus.

Then, both Zaros and the shadow claw vanish leaving only behind the crystal that Utopia had struck. Utopia walked over to where Zaros used to be while Gladio walked up to him. Utopia picks up Zaros' gem with his magic.

"Utopia, you have no idea what you've just done." Gladio said.

"That is a piece from prison crystal, it's Vastatus all along." Utopia replied.

"Yes, Zaros carved from the same Deity Seal crystal sealed by the elements of Justice. In destroying it, you've broken that seal and now the entire Equestria will be doomed." Gladio concerned.

Utopia sighed in shame. "I should've known he planned for the whole time."

"So that's why he captured Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart to give us up to our elements." Strife said.

"And then his life is over." Greyback said.

"Come on, let's regrouped the others!" Aero suggested.

Utopia and others went back to the site of Hollow Shades

(Hollow Shades)

Tenebris and Dark Predator were waiting for Makaque.

"Hey, Darkness!"

Tenebris and Dark Predator turned around to see Makaque, Alphonse, Lightning, and Chrom.

"Guys!" Mighty praised.

"Sorry for took so long, we beat too many Chitablins so Malleo told us to let the others taken care of them." Lightning replied.

"Oh, Makaque. Just the monkey boy I wanted to kill. Did you bring the Sphere of Righteousness? I'm afraid that now I needed more than ever." Tenebris replied.

"How about we stopped talking and fight us?!" Makaque yelled.

"I too hate these conversations." Tenebris said before ignited his Black Widow Blade. "Now die!"

Dark Predator followed him when he summoned his Prey upon The World.

Makaque summoned his Sixth Sense before charging to Tenebris who grabbed his foot and tosses him on the ground.

"Nice try!" Tenebris remarked as he swings his beam sword at Makaque.

Lightning quickly blocked against his Keyblade with her gunblade and knocked him back with a punch to his chest.

Dark Predator was fighting against Alphonse and Chrom as he is firing the dark red energy balls at them which they dodged the balls and Alphonse tossed a flurry of sharp feathers at the Dark Predator who effortlessly deflected except for the one that cut through his right arm as he groaned in short agony. Chrom strikes down on him with his sword and the Dark Predator rolled to the ground. Dark Predator gets up before he is casting the Dark Thundaga and brought the dark purple lightning to zap Chrom which he felled to the ground with his knees.

"Chrom!" Alphonse replied.

Dark Predator dashed towards Alphonse and struck him with his Keyblade. Alphonse tries to punch at him before Dark Predator caught his hand and gripped firmly with his left hand which he breaks it as Alphonse cried out in pain.

"You are no match of me, birdy." Dark Predator said before he kicked the phoenix Mobian to the ground.

Makaque and Lightning kept clashing against Tenebris who managed to block every move in an inch velocity before he used his telekinesis to force them away.

"Dark Firebrand!" Tenebris replied before he tossed a fireball towards them and exploded within them.

Makaque and Lightning both knocked down to the ground.

"He is using the dark version of Mario's Firebrand?" Silver asked.

"I guess that bad dude copied the technique when he drained Mario's power." Ray replied.

"No wonder he was a very tough guy." Sonic grunted.

Before Tenebris attacked them, Lightning readied her gunblade which it's glowed in a streak of yellow energy and used the Stun Edge on him. Tenebris took a step further back, giving himself in stun and Makaque quickly stands up without showing his pain.

"Tri-Ears Blast!" Makaque replied before his ears glowed brightly and fired a beam of red, green, and blue at Tenebris which he gotten struck by the blast.

Tenebris dashed towards him with thrust but Makaque smacked it off from his right hand and turned at him. Makaque thrusts at him with his Keyblade but Tenebris moves out of the way and then he smacked him in the face. Tenebris grabbed his opponent's face and smashed him on the ground before he kicked the six-eared monkey.

"It was a nice attempt, Makaque. But what are you gonna try to fight me?" Tenebris replied.

Lightning runs past Makaque before she slashed against Tenebris's Keyblade, but he was caught off guard and Lightning punched him in the face. Tenebris gritted his teeth when he glared at her as he took a swing at her as Lightning avoided it and she tried to hit him again but Tenebris dodged the hit. Tenebris sweep-kicked to her and Lightning tumbled back to the ground before Tenebris impaled her, Makaque blocked him with his Keyblade horizontally. Tenebris gave a coldly smirk on his face while Makaque remained unhesitant.

Dark Predator performed the Dark Raid at Alphonse who flipped over the Keyblade as it's coming back to its owner. Alphonse jumped to the air as he used a flurry of kicks at the dark Keyblade wielder who managed to defend himself with his Keyblade. Then Chrom dashed towards the Dark Predator with a swift slash to his chest upwardly as he stumbled back. Dark Predator shot the Death Beam at Chrom's left leg from his left index finger and collapsed to the ground.

"Chrom!" Alphonse bellowed.

Dark Predator is running towards Alphonse before Alphonse try to swiftly move away from him, but Dark Predator counterattacked him by performing Death Slash when his Keyblade glowed in dark red and strike against him. Alphonse is knocked back as he dropped his single knee and panting exhaustively.

Dark Predator stepped towards him and placed his Keyblade to Alphonse's neck.

"This is your end…" Dark Predator replied.

Before he was ready to finish him off but the magical beam of destructive collided him and thudded on the ground.

Dark Predator turned to Tempest Shadow who was standing behind Alphonse.

"Get away from him." Tempest replied in a slightly bitter tone.

"Or what?" Dark Predator retorted.

"Or we gonna take you down." Tempest warned.

Before Dark Predator can do anything to fight Tempest, he got smacked to the ground as Talpa unveiled his invisibility.

"Not today that doesn't." Talpa said.

Grubber and Angelus joined them with their serious looks.

"Now your chance, Robin!" Angelus gestured.

"Thoron!" Robin yelled before unleashing the large beam of electricity that rapidly sending through the opponent and Dark Predator got zapped as he cried in pain.

Dark Predator felled to the ground and panting himself before he is struggling to get up.

Malleo, Guralph, Capper, Tawny, Parrot Pirates, Meta Knight, Dusty, and Vixella regrouped the others in time.

Dark Predator snarled before he used the Corridor of Darkness to escape from them.

"He's got away!" Alphonse replied.

"Forget about him." Malleo dismissed.

"Let's go!" Captain Celaeno urged.

As the group arrived on the site, they saw Tenebris rolled around behind Makaque and hit him to the ground with his Keyblade but Makaque kicked him back to the ground. Makaque let out a cry of battle as he strikes him but Tenebris blocked it and pushed the Sixth Sense on the ground before he kicked Makaque in the head, loose the Keyblade from his grip. Tenebris picked Makaque's Keyblade and now equipped his both Keyblades.

"This is not good." Guralph worried.

"He has both of his Keyblades now." Meta Knight growled.

Tenebris charged at Makaque who ducked down, but he quickly impaled him in the chest with his Black Widow Blade and tossed the Sixth Sense away. Makaque grunted in agony and writhe.

This made the group turned shocked in horror.

"Makaque!" Tempest cried out.

Makaque collapsed to the ground, died. However, Lightning knew that Makaque was tricked on his sleeves and charged at Tenebris. Lightning then slashed at him multiple times in rage and skidded back steadily.

"Ha! You can never defeat me! I just have to—" Tenebris was cut off when he feels something that his body cannot moves, and the light blue surrounded him which binds him from fighting against Lightning.

The group turned at Silver who somehow to break free with the Mobians and struggling to hold him with his telekinesis. Makaque just stands up unscathed as everyone is surprised to see him alive.

"He's alive!" Vixella exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's strange." Dusty replied.

"Totally." Grubber awed.

"That was there before, perhaps I should've realized that he was faking his death." Tenebris grunted.

"Makaque, muttered the counterspell!" Lightning said.

"Obscurem Absentis Humanis!" Makaque recited.

Tenebris just laughed, unaware of what it does to himself. "Worthless words won't save you now!"

"That is all I have heard from you." Makaque noted before he telekinetically called his Keyblade and gave a powerful strike at him in the chest which made Tenebris cried in pain.

"Truth Orb is powerful. This is the first time I used it." Makaque replied.

Silver canceled his telekinetic power as Tenebris falls to the ground before realizing what is going to happen and he screamed angrily at Makaque.

"Curse you, filthy monkey!" Tenebris bellowed before he dies, and his lifeless body began to dissipate into darkness very slowly.

Mr. L was watching Tenebris vanishing into oblivion with a disappointment look.

"He is a pitiful failure. I hope he will not be victorious after all." Mr. L has walked away from the scene and left without anyone noticed.

"Rest in oblivion, Shadow Mario." Makaque muttered before he went up to Votus and wakes him up.

Sonic turned towards lifeless Taiyo as Mighty and Knuckles carried him to set him in front of the others.

The rest of the others were mourned solemnly looked down at Taiyo. Votus dropped his knees to the ground as Makaque patted him in the shoulder.

"He's already dead. I wish things could have been different, there's never a need for us to be enemies. His friendship was not meant to be a sacrifice." Tempest uttered.

Utopia, Greyback, Katherine, Strife, Halcon, Aero, and Gladio returned and shocked that Taiyo was dead.

"It can't be…" Katherine gasped.

"I'm sorry, Taiyo is gone." Sonic mourned.

"It was foolish thing ever happened." Gladio uttered solemnly.

"The Dread Goblins are gone again, no longer service of the dark forces." Strife stated.

"Have you guys defeated Zaros?" Malleo asked.

"We did defeat him by broke the prison seal." Utopia replied.

"What?!" Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"This is terrible, without the seal; Overlord of Destruction will soon be free." Halcon replied.

Yoshi and Geno walked up to the others.

"What are we do now, guys?" Mighty asked.

"Well, first we have to find Luigi that—" Tempest was cut off by Geno.

"Luigi is not going to help us anymore." Geno replied as Tempest and others were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Greyback asked.

"Geno was saying that Luigi is not helping us at all. We saw what happened to him. Luigi was been under some sort of...spell." Mighty said.

"Spell? How is that possible?" Halcon asked.

"He didn't look good that way. He watched as Taiyo died. I sense something evil in his heart." Geno said.

"Could be a possession, perhaps?" Ike asked.

"Then who was possessing him?" Votus asked.

"Most likely, he called himself; 'Mr. L'." Mighty muttered.

"If you all watch Taiyo died in vain, then he was not Luigi anymore." Greyback replied.

"Our thoughts are exactly. There's one more thing." Knuckles said.

"What?" Makaque asked.

"Ghirahim and Wrathnar were heading to the Kludgetown. We better stop them before they someone who knew the location of Ruin Orb." Ray replied.

"Okay, let's come up with a plan before we go." Makaque said.

(Well of Shade)

The Deity Seal crystal had been vanished into thin air, foreshadowing that Lord Vastatus will be freed from his prison. Rosalina appeared in the chamber right after the Deity Seal crystal has gone and feeling remorse about his son.

"Taiyo… I should have helped you in battle." Rosalina replied sadly, a tear is coming down from her left eye and dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Taiyo and his reinforcement have arrived on the abandoned site of the Hollow Shades to fight Dark Predator, Tenebris, Zaros and Midbus. Luigi was soon possessed by Snide and merged each other together into Mr. L. Then Tenebris killed him as his life was ended...shortly. Makaque and Justice Defenders had defeated Tenebris and Zaros. But the Shadow Lord Vastatus was free from the seal and begins his new evil plot to destroy every living creatures in Equestria. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Shadow Lord Vastatus' Retribution! Mario and Taiyo Reunite!

(Kludgetown)

Verko was tossed off from his office building's window and thudded on the ground which makes the Kludgetowners surprised. He had his new pair of goggles, but it is now cracked and had some bruises. The two bodyguards were thrown from the entrance door of Verko's office building and lands besides their naked mole crime boss. Verko gets up from the ground, writhing in pain and looked at Wrathnar and Ghirahim in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" Verko pleaded.

Wrathnar grabbed him by the vest and pinned him on the wall.

"I told you a hundred times about this!" Wrathnar growled as he grabbed the naked mole's neck and choking him.

Verko gagged at this as he struggled to get free.

"I heard anyone in this junk town about the Black Skull Island where no one could ever find it. This is true?" Ghirahim asked.

"I am the crime boss of the Kludgetown! And I am not falling into the terrible scheme as I made terrible things." Verko gagged between his breathes.

Ghirahim perked up with a sly smirked. "Let's see who was doing terrible things."

The Kludgetowners noticed the black clouds that are coming to the Kludgetown and swirling.

"What's going on?" Louise the Lizardfolk asked.

"Is that a storm?" Mori the Fish asked as the same vendor that Tempest beat him when he sees her, thinking that unicorn was infected by Pastellis Coloritis.

Then the Deity Crystal is descending from the storm clouds.

**"Greetings, citizens. I am Lord Vastatus, Overlord of Destruction. I have trapped in prison crystal for millennia, and now I was set freed! Then today is today will be your last!" **Lord Vastatus replied.

Before the Deity Seal is fading into greyish color as it cracked apart and exploded, sending the shockwave around the Kludgetown except for Wrathnar and Ghirahim.

All the Kludgetowners were alarmed as they saw the strange being covered by the dark red aura before it descended to the ground and unveiled to the citizens as the Dark Ogre.

Shadow Lord Vastatus is a powerful Dark Ogre that most people in Equestria are feared at his wrath. He has his humanoid muscular body is armored with grey shading, a large, luminous red eye at the center of his abdomen and his big pairs of stag antlers. He wears his dark purple pant robe. He is twice a size, much bigger than the Storm King. His skin is shady red, and eyes were dark violet.

Verko was terrified at the Dark Ogre as the Kludgetowners.

**"However, I am still not as powerful as I am. I demand you to tell me where the Ruin Orb is?" **Vastatus demanded.

"I-I-I don't know." Verko horrified.

Lord Vastatus blasted at Verko's building with the dark purple ball of destruction, turning into solid stone and crumbled into pieces. All the Kludgetowners were screaming and panicking, running away from the Dark Ogre. Lord Vastatus holds out his claws which summoned two destructive orbs at the other buildings and disintegrating into the stone bits.

Verko was changed his mind as he crawled over to Lord Vastatus.

"Okay, okay. I can tell you. I know where the Black Skull Island is, but it was not far away from here and it is on the east." Verko trembled.

Lord Vastatus is chuckling coldly.

**"I thought it would be too easy for me to find the Ruin Orb." **Vastatus replied before turning at Wrathnar and Ghirahim.

**"You two stayed here and guard this place. I'm on my way." **He said.

Vastatus used his flight ability and flew away from the Kludgetown to head over to the Black Skull Island.

"Sounds like according to our plan." Ghirahim sneered.

"And we take over Equestria but first we will be established here as a new base." Wrathnar expressed.

(Souls of Awakening)

Taiyo woke up, seeing nothingness but the white background with grass field and little light orbs surrounding, he noticed Mario was lying on the grass.

"Mario!" Taiyo shouted as he ran over to him. "Mario! Wake up!"

Mario grunted as he opened his eyes and sees Taiyo.

"Taiyo! You're here but where are we?" Mario asked.

"Nowhere when we were." A female voice as they turned around to see Link and Lucina.

"Link? Lucina?" Mario asked.

"Yes, Mario. It is us." Link said.

"So, I am dead too? Right?" Taiyo asked.

"No, you're not completely dead." Lucina said.

"You see when Mario was in a coma, his remaining heart and spirit connect to this afterlife so yours were the same connection to this place. And your body still had the small amount of energy as long your heart sustained." Link answered.

"What does that mean to him?" Mario asked.

"All you need is require your full spirit, take this." Link said as he and Lucina handed over the Fire Flower and Warrior Emblem to them.

"The Fire Flower?" Mario asked.

"What is that emblem?" Taiyo asked.

"The Warrior Emblem." Lucina answered.

"That's right, not just any two of them. Fire Flower was grown in the land of Hyrule and The Warrior Emblem created from Kingdom Hearts' presence." Link explained.

"What?" Taiyo and Mario asked.

"It will finally bring both with you; to your latent potentials." Lucina said.

"What about you and Link?" Mario asked.

"Don't worry about us, we're finding peace. Use them and returned you both back to the living world." Link said.

Taiyo and Mario used the Artifacts when they placed them on their chest as the bright light illuminated around them.

(Hollow Shades)

In the site of the village, Taiyo walked out of the town and revealed himself as he cladded in bright orange and platinum armor.

His new form known as Keyblade Salvation Ranger. He wears a full grey bodysuit underneath all his armor which is outlined with platinum pattern lines. His torso is covered in bright orange armor that embedded a Destiny Orb. His arms have forearm guards of bright orange armor. On Taiyo's shoulders are two sets of armor. The first set is small, bright orange curved plates resting on his upper shoulders. The second set is large, decorative short diagonal-shaped pauldrons that elongated out from their shoulders. It's covering his shoulders which are colored bright orange with platinum lines decorating their edges. Lining his ribs and thighs were five platinum curved segments of armor. His legs had bright orange armor covering them and the same color knee guards. On Taiyo's head was his helmet which is bright orange with a two eyes-like black visor that patterned with platinum lining bordered over it and two tall platinum prongs, one on each side of the helmet. His platinum gloves were fully armored. His boots were also armored, being covered in bright orange polished metal.

Taiyo removed his helmet and gazed at the sky, feeling welcomed back to the world of the living and teleported himself to return to Canterlot.

(Canterlot Castle – Guest Room)

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rosalina, Primus, Abyssinian King, Abyssinian Queen, Lana, and Fusoya were gathered around the bed and glanced at Mario, still in a coma.

"I believe Taiyo and Mario would return momentarily." Fusoya persuaded.

"Perhaps your right." Princess Celestia said.

Then something happened, Mario's body glowed in a bright white which engulfed the rulers of the Multiverse and shielded their eyes.

Mario gets off from the bed, walked towards them and revealed his new form called Fire Mario.

Fire Mario dressed in red denim overalls, white shirt, brown boots, white cape with the red shining letter 'M' and pair of white gloves.

"What in the world?" Abyssinian King asked.

"It's Mario! He's back." Princess Luna replied.

Then the doors swings opened as Taiyo came in with his new armor.

"Taiyo?" Primus asked.

"He was alive! I knew it!" Lana cheered.

"Hello, everyone." Taiyo smiled.

Rosalina rushed forward to him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I ever lost you, sweetheart." Rosalina said.

"And I thought I never see you again, mother." Taiyo replied.

Abyssinian Queen sniffed as she wipes her tears.

"This is the most inspiring moment." Abyssinian Queen wept as his husband comforted her.

"Taiyo." Mario said as he walked forward to him.

"Mario." Taiyo replied, pulled away from Rosalina.

"It's good to have you back, my friend." Mario replied.

Both of them were shaking their hands.

"Now, let's settled the score." Taiyo said.

"Yes, let's do it." Mario replied.

(Canterlot– Basilica)

Utopia, Justice Defenders, Yoshi, Mane Six, Storm-Quad, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno, Hawker, Chancellor Gladio, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Ray, Impa, Votus, Makaque, Vixella, Dusty Paws and Smash Brawl Team including Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Marth, Ike, Robin, Chrom, Pit, and Meta Knight were discussing the plan to stop Lord Vastatus and Dark Predator from taking the Ruin Orb and defending the Kludgetown. They had the big round table which Vixella put the map of Dry Bone Desert on and set some of the tokens and stones.

"Okay, guys. We got the strategy. Here's what we do, we formed around in each four of the Kludgetown as the barricade because Chitablins and Heartless were targeting Kludgetowners. We got to keep everyone away from the monsters and eliminate every one of them." Vixella replied.

"Thanks, Vixella. That what we had to do. We need to stop that Dark Ogre. He knows the location of the Ruin Orb." Greyback replied.

"Our team will defend the Kludgetown once the army arrived along with Wrathnar, Midbus, and Ghirahim." Strife added.

"While Hawker and I will get the troop of Hippogriffs, Dragons, Changelings, and the Abyssinians to outnumber many enemies." Gladio included.

"And I lead the Mane Six to find a way to weaken Lord Vastatus once you guys arrived to help us." Utopia said.

"Thanks, we owed you for our aid." Twilight said before winking at Utopia who blushed and quickly nodded.

"Oh yeah! We gonna crushed that Heartless army for good." Donkey Kong pumped his fists against each other.

"We are counting on ourselves, big fella!" Applejack winked.

"But we still don't know where Luigi is." Mighty replied.

"My guess is Luigi was sided with Lord Vastatus guy." Sonic uttered.

"And what's becoming of him?" Marth questioned.

Ness has approached them.

"That's correct, he was sided with him. I know what happened to him." Ness confirmed.

"Ness?" Pit asked.

"You guys were right before. Luigi was not himself anymore, he was possessed by Snide." Ness replied.

"He's still lived! How?!" Mighty demanded.

"His spirit may survive after his defeat, so he able to take control Luigi and merged themselves together known as Mr. L." Ness replied.

"How do you know all this?" Capper confused.

"Psychic! Now which of you defeat Luigi?" Ness said.

"Defeat Luigi?" Tempest concerned.

"But if we killed him, Luigi will die. There has to be a way to get the evil spirit out of his body." Impa said.

"Then who will?" Fluttershy wondered.

Fire Mario and Taiyo clad in a Salvation Keyblade Ranger's armor approached the others.

"We will!" Both Mario and Taiyo said at the same time, before shocking everyone that they are both revived except for Ness.

"Mario!" Sonic, Mobians, Impa and Smash Bros. exclaimed together.

"Taiyo!" The entire Equestria group shouted before Mane Six, Yoshi and Utopia rushed to him and hugged him.

"Sorry, we took so long, guys. You probably need some recruits like us." Taiyo smirked.

"Everything that has come before has led to this. Luigi is who I was meant to save him." Mario replied.

"Yes, it's true." Ness nodded.

"Ness, it's been a long while to see you there. You know everything all along, haven't you?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I'm sad to say. I had grown a bit older." Ness said.

"How are you two alive?" Utopia asked.

"Let's just say we have a little help from our friends." Mario replied.

"We'll take your words for it, guys." Rainbow smiled.

"Mario, do you know how to get that Snide's soul out of Luigi's body?" Meta Knight asked.

"Don't worry, I know what to do to stop him." Mario protested.

"Mario, if you need someone like me, I would assist you to help your brother." Taiyo replied.

"No, you helped Utopia Magus and the Mane Six. I have to do this alone." Mario spoked.

"As you wish." Taiyo nodded before Sonic, Makaque, and Greyback walked to him and Mario.

"Whatever happens, Mario, Taiyo. I want you to know...it's been an honor." Greyback replied before shaking Taiyo's hand.

"And never lose hope, pals." Sonic smiled before shook Mario's hand and Meta Knight chuckled lightly.

"Things are gotta get interesting." Hawker commented.

"Come on, guys. We are ready to accept this ultimate task: Defeating the Shadow Lord and the subordinates." Utopia determined.

"And the time to save the world!" Twilight replied.

The group was cheering in enthusiasm and determination as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Abyssinian rulers, Rosalina, Chancellor Gladio, Primus, Lana, and Fusoya walked towards them.

"Twilight, I think you and your friends need this." Princess Celestia said, showing the yellow chest to them and opening to reveal the Elements of Harmony.

"What are those?" Impa asked.

"They are pretty." Grubber awed.

"These are the Elements of Harmony; they can only stop the evils and restore the balance of this world." Gladio answered.

"You think the Elements of Harmony can stop the Overlord of Destruction?" Utopia asked.

"Yes, but only it can weaken his strength." Gladio replied.

"At least we could give it a try on that monster." Applejack said.

"And we'll teach him good manners!" Rarity said.

"Then let's get onboard on the airships!" Makaque exclaimed.

"However, Makaque, you have to stay." Rosalina replied.

"Why?" Makaque asked.

"Your strength hasn't fully recovered after you fought Tenebris. If you go out there in the battle, you become exhausted of your energy." Fusoya explained.

Makaque took out the Coconut and gazed at it before turned back to Fusoya.

"I understand, Grand Lunarian." Makaque replied.

Votus stepped forward to Makaque.

"Don't worry about me, Makaque. We loved to spend time with each other but we do that after this." Votus replied.

"Oh, thanks. You are the best pal I ever had. So better move on with the others and be careful." Makaque noted before he walked back to the castle.

"It is time for us to recruit the reinforcements beyond the Equestria." Hawker told Chancellor Gladio.

"We'll return as soon as we gathered them." Gladio replied before he magically teleported himself and Hawker.

Captain Celaeno turned to her crew.

"My crew, you are not joining me and the others. I just don't you get involved in the battle." Celaeno said.

"Aye, aye, captain. We stayed here." Boyle replied as Squabble squawked in agreement.

Capper kneeled to his little brother. "Tawny, you have to stay with the others for keeping you safe."

"Yes, Capper." Tawny replied.

"We look after him, don't worry." Lix Spittle said.

"Better stay out of trouble, kiddo." Mullet suggested.

"Alright, everyone. We are moving out into beyond Equestria." Mario determined.

Then they are onboard on two airships and flight onwards to the desert territory, ready to stop Lord Vastatus and his followers including Ghirahim, Wrathnar, Midbus, and Mr. L as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Abyssinian rulers, Rosalina, Chancellor Gladio, Primus, Makaque, Ness, and Fusoya.

"They are will be now to face the ultimate test." Fusoya said.

"Two powerful fighters and one prince shall lead their friends to fight the epic battle that had ever known in history." Ness replied.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't immature." Makaque replied.

"Yeah, you too." Ness muttered with a caustically look.

"Why don't you two stick around with me?" Lana asked with a wink.

(Kludgetown)

"Alright, keep moving in line!" One of the Chitablins ordered before he shoved the shark vendor named Toothy in the line with the Kludgetowners as they went into the prison cage.

"Get into the cage, now!" Another Chitablin yelled, pushing the rat vendor into the cage.

Midbus had arrived in the Kludgetown from the Corridor of Darkness, noticing the Chitablins destroyed some of the buildings and locked the Kludgetowners in the cages. Ghirahim stepped towards behind him.

"Where were you, Midbus?" Ghirahim asked.

Midbus turned around to see Ghirahim and answered. "I had reported back to Lord Fawful that he wanted to know our mission is going."

"Hmm, good." Ghirahim said and asked. "Didn't you dispose of the others from the Hollow Shades as Tenebris asked you to do this?

"Well, it's a funny story to tell…" Midbus replied nervously.

(Flashback in the Hollow Shades' forest)

_Midbus and Malleo were wrestling with each other as Midbus headbutted him and punched him to the ground. Midbus charged at him before Guralph tackled him in the ground and the brawn wolverine starts thrashing him with the punches. Guralph then throws Midbus to the trees, smashed through them and fell to the ground. Midbus gets up, shook his head as he growled at Guralph and curled into a ball before heading straight forward to him. Dusty fires the Runic Pistols at Midbus but it deflected the shots while rolling as Guralph grabbed him and managed to hold on. His feet are sliding back and got himself crashed in the ground as Midbus flipped back away from him. _

_"Whose tougher now, wolverine?" Midbus smirked._

_Vixella formed the ice ball and tossed it at Midbus' back as he got stunned and looked back to vixen. _

_"You want to play ice, lady? Fine!" Midbus growled._

_Midbus was running towards Vixella who slides down underneath before forming the ice mace and bashed him in the back which knocked him down to the ground. Dusty joined up to her before he is firing the mystic lasers at Midbus until he fell on the ground, defeated and his eyes turned swirly in anime style. _

_Malleo and others went up to her._

_"You manipulated the ice powers?" Meta Knight asked._

_"Nice ice tricks, Vixella. You're not so bad at all." Dusty replied._

_"Oh, thanks. I guess I should have told you before." Vixella giggled in anticipation._

(Back to Kludgetown)

Ghirahim frowned in disapproval. "This is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, Ghirahim. That foxy is icy and legit." Midbus replied.

"Just do your job in the Kludgetown while you still can." Ghirahim firmed, walking away from him.

"Fine, okay. Whatever you said." Midbus mumbled before he walked off.

(Sky)

In Halcon's ship, Vixella was watching at the sky and Greyback standing beside her.

"Vixella. Nice move back there. Robin told me that you learn to control some freezing powers." Greyback replied.

"Oh, it will take a lot to explain." Vixella said.

"Try me." Greyback replied.

"After I met the person in a black suit, he gave me a book called the Freeze Arts. I read all about it and it somehow gains my knowledge; I suddenly burst my ice abilities." Vixella answered.

Mario and Taiyo walked forward to her.

"Freeze Arts? Do you have the one of the Five Black Elements?" Mario asked.

"Oh, yes. I got the book from the person in a black suit." Vixella stated.

"A person in a black suit? Isn't Mortu?" Mario questioned.

"Who's Mortu?" Taiyo asked.

"Mortu was a friend of mine. He lives in Dimension X, hiding from the aliens called the Kraang. I visited him sometimes before the Kraang is watching." Mario replied.

"I just never heard of Dimension X and the Kraang." Taiyo said.

"Not important to tell, we must focus on our top goal." Mario dismissed.

Mario walked to the cabin and Taiyo followed him.

Greyback and Vixella looked at each other for a moment.

"Grey. I don't want to get hurt or killed. Just be careful, alright?" Vixella asked.

"You too, Vix." Greyback said.

Vixella giggled at him about her nickname and leaned onto him with a perk on Grey's cheek before she walked away.

Greyback lightly chuckled and leaned over on the rail. Ray was watching at the whole scene before Sonic noticed him.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic asked, startling Ray in surprised.

"Uh…nothing." Ray shrugged.

(Halcon's Airship – Cabin)

Taiyo lowered down his head while Mario looked at him.

"What is the trouble with you?" Mario asked.

"I lost your brother when we were got an argument. I wish Luigi will bring his better term to understand." Taiyo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My brother and I had an argument too." Mario replied.

"You had?" Taiyo asked.

"Luigi was arguing about he wants to win at the Mario Kart 64, and he said I was always winning the races. I did tell him that he never gives up a chance to win but he got mad at me and then we start arguing until we tried to make amends. Maybe you should do the same." Mario replied.

"I hoped I will." Taiyo sighed.

"If Luigi apologized to you, he will forgive you." Mario replied.

"Thank you, Mario. You are my best friend." Taiyo smiled.

"So are you, Taiyo." Mario nodded.

(Canterlot Castle – Rooftops)

Makaque was on the castle's rooftop, holding the Coconut and the Truth Orb in his both hands

"The Darkness has been defeated. So now I should give the Truth Orb to Fusoya, right?" Makaque asked.

_"Yes, that is the second step."_ Coconut answered.

"And what about after that?" Makaque wondered.

_"After that, your task is finished. Fusoya will do the rest." _The Coconut replied.

"And you'll be turned back into a human?" Makaque asked.

_"If Fusoya does the spell right, then yes." _Coconut stated.

"There's a spell involved?" Makaque asked.

_"Yes, using the power of the Truth Orb to bring back Link and Lucina from the Souls of Awakening into the living world. Fusoya will be able to reverse the inequality that has happened." _Coconut replied.

"Are you saying the spell is for Link and Lucina?" Makaque asked.

_"Correct, the spell helps Link and Lucina but indirectly helps me." _Coconut replied.

"I better give Fusoya an orb now." Makaque smirked.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The Overlord of Destruction invaded the Kludgetown, threaten Verko who pinpointed the location of the Ruin Orb in the Black Skull Island. Meanwhile, Taiyo has awoken up in the Souls of Awakening where he found Mario and met Link and Lucina who told Taiyo that he wasn't deceased completely as his power needs a little extra boost as Link and Lucina gave the Artifacts to them. Mario and Taiyo used the Artifacts to go back to the world of the living, gaining access their potentials and determined to stop Lord Vastatus and his evil henchman once and for all. They are soon reunited the group and ready to save the Equestria. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Real Battle of Equestria has Begun

(Black Skull Island – Lava Bay)

Lord Vastatus flew through into one of the eyes of the Black Skull Island and landed on the hard-solid igneous rock ground. Dark Predator appeared next to him as well.

"Dark Predator. I see you are just in time." Vastatus replied.

"Yes, Shadow Lord. I am here to serve you." Dark Predator said.

"Good, now let's continued on." Vastatus said.

Dark Predator and Vastatus walked through the rocky bridge over the lava river.

"Once I possessed the Ruin Orb, all living creatures will bow down to my power." Vastatus uttered before laughing which made an echoing throughout the island.

(Dry Bone Desert)

The two airships landed on the sand, lowering the gangplanks down. Greyback, Strife, Halcon, Katherine, Aero Wingsman, Yoshi, Geno, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Blaze, Votus, Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Hawker, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Impa, Meta Knight, Alphonse, Lightning, Marth, Dusty, Vixella, Ike, Chrom, and Robin were departing from the airships except for Utopia, Taiyo, Mario, and the Mane Six.

"We leave up to you to take care of the Chitablins and the Heartless." Mario replied.

"Alright, we can handle the rest and protect the Kludgetown as much as we can." Impa replied.

The whole group headed straight to Kludgetown except for Votus.

"Votus, try to be careful while you at it." Taiyo cautioned.

"Yes, my friend. I won't let you down." Votus replied before he followed them.

"Gather around me." Utopia told Taiyo, Mario, and Mane Six as they encircled.

"Let us combine our Alicorn magic to get us to the island." Twilight replied.

"Ooh, I might say it would be so romantic!" Rarity added, making Utopia and Twilight blushed and Rainbow laughed at them.

"You two wanna spend on Hearts and Hooves Day." Rainbow snickered, tensing at them with blowing kisses.

"Rainbow, stop that!" Taiyo shouted.

Rainbow stopped laughing with a nervous grin.

"There's no time to chit chat, let's move it!" Mario firmed.

Utopia and Twilight are combining their Alicorn magic to get to the Black Skull Island.

(Kludgetown)

Tails was watching at the Chitablins who's guarding the prison cages which contained Kludgetowners and Verko in the center of the Kludgetown with his binocular alongside the Justice Defenders, Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Hawker, Sonic, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, Blaze, Silver, Alphonse, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Robin, Chrom, Lightning, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pit, Impa, and Votus as they hiding on the other buildings, separately.

"They are rounded everyone in the cages." Tails whispered.

"This can't be good…" Talpa replied.

"We need to be stealthy without being spotted." Lightning suggested.

Then they heard munching sound that came from Grubber when he ate the caramel apple that he got it from the stall.

"Grubber, keep quiet while you are eating!" Tempest firmed.

"Oh, sorry." Grubber grinned.

"Tails, what else do you see?" Pit asked.

Tails turned at the two Chitablins carried something that is covered in black cloth and put on the ground next to the prison cages. Wrathnar walked towards it as he removed the cloth which revealed the CMS device with the familiar symbol that resembling Dr. Eggman.

"That's the technology that belonged to Dr. Eggman." Tails surprised.

"Which means that Egghead is alive?" Sonic asked.

"But there is no clue about him." Tails replied.

"Then what are they going to do with it?" Celaeno asked.

Then Tails looked back to see one of the Chitablins opened the squared chest and revealed the Tetrahedron which glowed with blue light.

Everyone was stunned at it.

"What is that glowing thing?" Donkey Kong asked.

"It's something called the Tetrahedron. It holds the power of transdimensional energy that could send any person or object to another world." Geno analyzed.

"Then what happened next?" Capper asked.

"I guess they'll bring the army to invade Equestria." Yoshi replied.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"We never let them happen to Equestria." Votus grunted.

"Alright, here's our plan." Vixella suggested before she told them about the rest of the plan.

Wrathnar took the Tetrahedron from the chest and gazed at it along with Ghirahim and Midbus.

"This will bring the whole Heartless army from the Realm of Darkness along with the brilliant scientist, Dr. Eggman. Soon, the world would be consumed by the endless darkness and the light shall die." Wrathnar chuckled.

Wrathnar sets the Tetrahedron on top of the device as it begins to progress.

"It will take a few moments to summon the portal." Ghirahim sneered.

Mighty and Sonic were quick as the dash blurs before they take down each of the Chitablins that they guarded the prisoners and Votus quickly breaks the chain lock with his shield to free them including Verko who dumbfounded but going to hide to the alley with the others. Votus, Sonic and Mighty hide in the corner to make sure they don't get spotted by Wrathnar, Ghirahim or Midbus. Votus sneaked to another cage and broke the chain, the Kludgetowners were freed and leaves very quietly. Votus turned to the last cage as he sneaked up silently and shattered the chain into pieces which the vendors were retreating to the other places to hide.

"That was easy." Votus replied.

"Not too easy." Ghirahim said.

Votus directed back at Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus and got himself cornered.

"You freed those creatures, haven't you? No matter, we'll crush you like an insect!" Midbus grunted.

Yoshi, Geno, Storm-Quad, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Sonic, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, Blaze, Silver, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Robin, Chrom, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pit, and Impa jumped out from the different buildings and got the three villains surrounded.

"We got you all surrounded now!" Ike yelled.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Midbus faked with a terrified expression.

Wrathnar chuckled coldly. "You may try to stop us but this Transdimensional device would bring the whole armada to this world."

The device is now stimulated and ready to open the portal.

"The moment is now!" Wrathnar exclaimed.

The blue cosmic energy shot up to the sky and opened the dimensional rift as the part of the Realm of Darkness has shown.

The army of Chitablin and Neoshadow were falling everywhere in the Kludgetown as well as Darkballs and Invisibles flew out from the spatial rift.

Ghirahim, Midbus, and Wrathnar were getting away from the group.

"They are having splitting up." Robin stated.

Impa walked towards the device but the force field appeared around it, then she gets electrocuted and sent to the wall.

"It's the force field. Dr. Eggman must have done it." Ray said.

"Alright, listen up. We got the Heartless and Chitablin army invading this town. Give everything you guys have. Halcon and Pit. I want you two on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Aero, Meta Knight, and Angelus, you got the air perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out; you guys take care of the airborne Heartless with help from the pirate captain, Robin, Lightning, and Impa." Sonic said.

"Roger that, Sonic!" Aero smiled triumphantly.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Halcon asked.

"Okay. Better clench up, Hal." Pit said as he lifted Halcon and the two were heading to the building post at north-east.

Aero, Angelus, and Meta Knight flying out of town and stays in the air at south east-direction as Captain Celaeno, Robin, and Impa rushed out of the town, heading straight to Halcon's ship and piloting it as the airship flew back to Kludgetown.

"You think you can handle this?" Celaeno asked.

"I will be fine." Impa said.

"Here they come!" Robin warned.

The Invisibles and Darkballs are attacked at Impa, Robin, and Captain Celaeno before they fought them. Robin cast an Arcfire upon the Invisible and the fireball explodes it. Impa used her Giant's Knife to slice through the two Darkballs and exploded into a puff of ashes. Captain Celaeno blocked the Invisible's blade with her cutlass before she kicked it with her crystal peg leg. Lightning swings her gunblade at the Darkball, vanquished it and cast Thundaga at the other Darkballs.

"Greyback, Knuckles, Silver, Strife, and Chrom. Go to the north-west part of this town and hold them off." Sonic said.

"Right on it!" Knuckles said as he and others heading to the north-west area.

"Blaze, Katherine, Dusty and Talpa. You guys will go to the south-west area." Sonic said.

"Right on it!" Blaze nodded as she and others heading over to the south-west direction.

"Me, Mighty, Ray, Ike, Marth, Malleo, Vixella, and Tempest were going after the bad guys. Votus, Geno, Yoshi, Alphonse, and Tails were stayed here in the center to find a way to shut down the Transdimensional device and closed the portal." Sonic said.

"We're on it!" Yoshi replied.

"I will have stayed here with the others." Alphonse replied.

Sonic turned back at Guralph, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Capper, and Grubber.

"And the three of you, defending them from getting hurt." He replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Capper asked.

"I don't know, maybe you just sit back and watch. You too, Grubber." Sonic shrugged.

Capper sat down on the wooden stage with bored look and Grubber just simply ate the butter cake.

"I will go along with them." Diddy Kong replied before he takes out his pairs of Popgun.

"Oh, and one more thing for you and DK." Sonic replied at Guralph and DK who turned back to him.

"Yes?" Guralph asked.

"If any of those freaks hurt anyone. One word for you... Smash!" Sonic said as Guralph grinned confidently.

"Ooh! That what I was talking about!" Donkey Kong smirked as he is banging on his chest and Guralph did the same.

Donkey Kong and Guralph leaped, soaring high up into the nearest building and landed, before Guralph and Donkey Kong hits the several Heartless, disintegrated into black dust. Donkey dived towards the ground and smashed the Chitablins with his bare hands, destroying them. Some of the Chitablins firing at the gorilla before Donkey Kong backhanded them and tossed them out to the air.

Halcon and Pit were shooting the arrows at Darkballs and the falling Neoshadows which exploded in puffs of oblivion.

"There are so many of them!" Halcon exclaimed.

"Just keep shooting!" Pit replied.

Meta Knight was clashing against the Invisible with his Galaxia sword, but he goes faster to strike against the Heartless in a lightning flurry and gave a final slash, decaying it. Meta Knight charging at the Darkballs before performing the Drill Rush, knocking them into nothingness.

Aero Wingsman and Angelus used their aerial attacks on the Invisibles before Angelus punched one of the Invisibles. Aero released the high-pitched screech that sounds like a phoenix which forced Angelus to cover her ears and the Heartless were aching in pain as they are destroyed into a puff of smoke.

Katherine dodged from Neoshadow's claws, grabbed its arm and throws it at the wall, destroyed. Katherine fires the Chi energy balls at the Neoshadows and vaporized them into nothing but dark dust.

Blaze conjured herself in the cloak of flames before propelling herself forward at the few Neoshadows which caused them to get burned into ashes. Then she waved her right hand to ignite and raise the large columns of fire from the ground to incinerate the Chitablins.

Dusty and Talpa were fighting the Heartless together as Talpa pulled out his long tongue to grab the Darkball and smashed it on the ground. Chitablins are thrusting their spears at the chameleon but Talpa turns invisible and causing them to confuse. Talpa then sneaked behind their backs as he whipped his tail at them before he punches and kicks to the Chitablins. Talpa unveiled himself with his arms crossed and smiled smugly.

Dusty firing his Runic Pistols at the Neoshadows as they obliterated into ashes. The Darkballs were pursuing Dusty as he ran to the building and jumped higher to land on the roof before the Darkballs are getting closer to the rabbit. Dusty then counterattacked them with his kicking legs which defeated them.

Greyback and Knuckles were punching at the Neoshadows as Greyback had an idea.

"Knuckles, I give you a boost." Greyback said.

"You betcha!" Knuckles smirked.

Greyback grabbed Knuckles before he spun him around and tossed through the Neoshadows before the echidna Mobian spins himself into a drill to hit each of them and changed the course of the attack to repeat the process.

Knuckles flew straight back to Greyback and landed in front of him.

"Thanks, Grey." Knuckles appreciated.

"No problem." Greyback said.

Silver and Strife are tossing the objects with the telekinetic force at the group of Chitablins and Neoshadows. Then they combined their psychic powers, creating the powerful orb of psionic and blasted it at them, causing the explosion.

Chrom lunged forward at the Invisible before he slashed at it but the Invisible blocked him with its sword and locking together, each of them trying to push. Chrom then shoved it back and slashed to the chest vertically. Invisible then puffed into the smoke of defeat. The three Darkballs tried to attack behind him, but Chrom used the backslash at them and they are crumbling into darkness.

Tails were trying to work on the ray gun to penetrate the force field while Yoshi, Geno, Alphonse, and Votus were holding the Chitablins off.

Votus bashed the Chitablin into a pulp and then tossed the disc-shield at the other which disintegrated into the debris of darkness before it's coming back to him as he caught it.

Yoshi blocked the Chitablin with the punches and kicks before he landed a fist on its face and double-kicked it, defeating. The two Chitablins swings their spears at Yoshi who backflipped to avoid and used the Ground Geo before he landed on the ground to impale them until they exploded.

Geno keeps firing the Borealis Blast at the Chitablins that they are blocking the multi-colored balls with their spears as Geno rushed forward before igniting his photon blades from his arms and slashed one after another.

Alphonse was firing his sharp feathers at the four Chitablins and disintegrated themselves into residues of darkness. The Chitablin charged forwards him before Votus tackled it with the disc shield.

"Thanks, Votus." Alphonse appreciated.

"Anytime." Votus smiled.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Ike, Marth, Malleo, Vixella, and Tempest are looking for Midbus, Ghirahim, and Wrathnar as they were at the dock

"Where are they now?" Malleo asked.

Then Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus walked out from the shadows.

"Right on time." Marth replied, unsheathed his sword.

Then they heard the maniacal laughed as the multi-purpose hovercraft pod rising from below, behind them. Sonic gasped in shock and recognized the person piloting the pod.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman is the tyrannical scientist and arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a somewhat obese, burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, though his mustache retains its length, density, and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on both sides of the ankles and three-square ones riding up the shin.

"Hi there, hedgehog! It is splendid to see you!" Dr. Eggman smirked.

"So that's him alright." Vixella said.

"I see you brought some friends especially with that broken Unicorn." Dr. Eggman sneered, making Tempest gritted her teeth and sparks emitting out from her broken horn.

"Now, now, Tempest. There is no need to be disappointed." Midbus replied.

"Eggman, you are supposed to be gone along with your technologies! We managed to escape from our world Mobius, and you've been banished into the Realm of Darkness." Mighty replied.

"Oh, I was. I don't get affected by nature from the Dark World and this is where I made a deal with Ganondorf." Dr. Eggman replied.

"What do you tell him?" Malleo asked.

"Ganon simply said; 'I need only two vessels of my own, one is the heart and the other is the body." Dr. Eggman replied.

"Two vessels? Heart and body?" Vixella asked.

Sonic suddenly realized what Dr. Eggman was talking about the vessels of Ganondorf.

"You know about Demise?" Sonic asked.

"Why, yes. I do know much about Demise and he got defeated by Mario and Taiyo. And I know much about the young boy Taiyo." Dr. Eggman replied.

Sonic and others were completely shocked to hear that Dr. Eggman spoked about Taiyo and the recent event of Demise's defeat.

"Oh, that poor miserable boy, but his memory will be recovered after the battle and he has the friend who served the Gerudo King." Dr. Eggman explained.

"Then who's that?" Malleo asked.

Wrathnar stepped forward to spoke to them. "Haven't you known that Dark Predator was been in our side this whole time?"

"Whole time? No, it must be absurd." Mighty snarled.

"Then let you all know the true identity of the Dark Predator; it was Dylan." Wrathnar replied.

Sonic, Ray, and Mighty were gasped in shock to hear that Wrathnar mentioned Dylan and slowly realized that Dylan was working with the evils while the others confused.

"No, that can't be!" Ray yelled.

"Hold up. You mean that bad Keyblade wielder was actually Taiyo's friend?" Tempest asked.

"Oh yes. Ganondorf has captured him a long time ago before he was banished in the Realm of Darkness and turns Dylan's heart into pure darkness and hatred as well as his memory was taken away." Dr. Eggman grinned evilly.

"You're going to regret that!" Ike shouted.

"And I don't have time to chat with you. Now if you must excuse me, I will go straight home to Mobius and rebuild my empire." Dr. Eggman said before he pushed a button and teleported away.

"Anyway, we'll see which of you will end up like Dylan?" Ghirahim asked.

"You have no right to say that!" Mighty shouted.

"Let's bring it on!" Sonic bellowed.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Ike, Marth, Tempest, Vixella, and Malleo are rushing towards Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus before colliding in the fight.

(Black Skull Island – Chamber)

Lord Vastatus and Dark Predator have found the Ruin Orb that encased in dark blue crystalline. Dark Predator summoned his Keyblade: Prey Upon the World and shot a dark beam at it as the dark purple orb scrapped it off from the crystal, levitating it in front of the dark ogre. Lord Vastatus grasped it into his hands, the Ruin Orb didn't disintegrate him when he touched it and in fact that he is the powerful being of the Equestria.

"At last, the Ruin Orb is mine!" Vastatus yelled in triumphant tone and his eyes glowing in purple.

(Black Skull Island – Lava Bay)

Taiyo, Mario, Utopia, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy have appeared on the solid ground. They felt the ground trembling underneath their feet and hooves.

"What is happening?" Applejack asked.

"Vastatus has now the Ruin Orb! He can destroy everything in his path. There's nothing we can do to stop him." Mario replied.

"Unless we had the Elements of Harmony to weaken him. I'm highly sure of it." Twilight said.

Mr. L jumped out of the big boulder and landed in front of them.

"There is nothing else to defeat him. The Ruin Orb is now at the hands of the Shadow Lord." Mr. L replied.

Mario summoned his Keyblade: Ignition Flower in his hands and walked towards him.

"Go. I will handle this alone." Mario said.

"Okay. Good luck, Mario." Taiyo uttered.

Taiyo, Utopia, and the Mane Six were rushing towards the bridge to the chamber, leaving Mario to fight Mr. L.

"Come to kill me off, have you? I don't think that will be happening." Mr. L replied.

"Luigi. If you can still hear me, you must fight him! Do not surrender yourself to the darkness that controlled you!" Mario pleaded.

Mr. L laughed at this and rejected it. "Not this time, Mario! You won't win this time."

"The real Luigi will prevail!" Mario shouted.

"I don't think so, Mario. Luigi is dead, but Mr. L has just been born. And the only way to stop me is to kill me!" Mr. L remarked.

Mario paused, still not think his brother is gone before he spoked dismissably.

"I don't think Luigi is gone. But I know what he would have wanted me to do."

"And what is that?" Mr. L asked, sarcastically.

"Stop you no matter what the cost." Mario determined.

"Even if it means to kill your own brother?" Mr. L scoffed.

"You are not my brother! Luigi would never want his body being used this way!" Mario yelled.

"And he'll never be back, he's gone! Not even Taiyo and his friends cannot save him for this." Mr. L smirked.

"Then I guess I have no choice, but to kill you." Mario said.

"Try if you can. Have at you!" Mr. L challenged before he unsheathed the sword that looks familiar to Snide's katana called the Dark Emerald Blade except it has dark green hilt and dark green of Snide's face insignia on the base of the blade.

Mario and Mr. L start to slash their weapons at each other as Mario improving himself since he was at the limited potential. Mr. L saw him in both surprised and astonished while he clashed against Mario.

_"How did that red plumber managed to scan my moves?" _Mr. L thought.

Mr. L gritted his teeth in a struggle before he kneed at him, but Mario used his knee to block it as they pushed away in force. Mr. L charged at him before Mario is blocking Mr. L's katana before he punches him in the face and knocks his blade out of his hands. Mario charged at Mr. L with his Keyblade, but Mr. L blocks it with using fireballs and knocks Mario's beam sword out of his hands. Mr. L launches the fireballs at Mario, but he absorbs them. Mr. L growled as he unleashed the Dark Lightning Wave at Mario who dodged out of the way.

"Try this!" Mr. L yelled before he launched the dark version of Spark Barrage at Mario.

Mario is evading every electrical ball and telekinetically grabbed his Keyblade. Mario was rushing forward to him before Mr. L avoided him and knocked him down to the ground with a swift kick. Mr. L grabbed his Dark Emerald Blade before he plunged his blade on Mario who rolled away to dodge and strikes him. Mr. L stumbled back as he is charging it into full power with electrical sparks.

"Electro Scorn Waves!" Mr. L shouted, sending the dark yellow spark waves at Mario.

Mario deflected the Electro Scorn Waves with his Keyblade and the flames veiled around himself.

"Fire Dash!" Mario yelled.

Mario lunged himself and collided onto his opponent which made Mr. L cringed in pain before he counterattacked him with Dark Thunder Ball to send Mario to the ground.

Mario backflipped to get up from the ground before glared at Mr. L who smirked.

"I gotta keep fighting for my brother." Mario whispered.

(Black Skull Island – Chamber)

Taiyo, Utopia Magus, and Mane Five have arrived on the time to see Lord Vastatus and the Dark Predator.

"Vastatus!" Utopia yelled.

**"So, the Alicorn Prince of Equestria had shown up. How savory." **Vastatus sneered.

Vastatus noticed Taiyo as the Keyblade Salvation Ranger.

**"You must be Taiyo, Zaros told me about you. You had come from another world, traveling throughout the Multiverse along with your companions and the Keyblade you wielded. You will fall into my claws and my reign shall begin!" **Vastatus replied.

"We'll see." Taiyo muttered.

**"Your mortal friend, Luigi was trapped within Snide's spirit." **Vastatus noted.

Mane Six gasped in uttered horror.

"Luigi…" Taiyo replied.

**"He is gone forever." **Vastatus said.

"You're wrong." Taiyo gripped his Keyblade in his right hand. "I can still sense his presence and I will fight to defend him."

"It would no matter what happens, we will not let your evil plan come to pass like you attempted to destroy the Equestria for millennia." Utopia replied.

"And this time, we can stop you for your destruction!" Twilight shouted as her friends were sharing their firmed looks.

**"Then go ahead. The Ruin Orb is now in my possession, there would be nothing or anyone to stop me as the new ruler of this realm. I should destroy you all first and then rest of them shall be extinct." **Vastatus replied.

"We are not going to be extinct!" Twilight shouted.

"And neither will Taiyo and his friends." Rainbow said.

"Keyblade Salvation Ranger, salvation for the world at all costs!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Well, then…fight!" Dark Predator replied.

**"The ultimate of Equestria's Destruction has now begun!" **Vastatus chuckled before he sets the Ruin Orb into his chest and powering himself as the dark purple rune ancient marks appeared around his body.

Taiyo, Utopia, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy charged right at Lord Vastatus and Dark Predator.

Dark Predator and Taiyo were colliding their Keyblades to each other and dodging for each time, Taiyo overcomes against Dark Predator's instinct as he punched onto his face squarely and swing his leg onto the side of his abdomen to knock Dark Predator away. Dark Predator grunted in pain before he's blasting the barrage of Death Beam from his finger at Taiyo who constantly deflected them with the Keyblade. Dark Predator charged at him before he strikes at the short layered black-haired boy in a fast flurry as Taiyo evading every attack and performed Firaga to blast him away. Dark Predator skidded on the ground and growled.

"Glory Strike!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo charged his Keyblade into pure light and send the bright energy wave at Dark Predator as he crashed down on the ground. Dark Predator gets up to his feet before he gripped his right hand.

"Where did you get that power from?!" Dark Predator yelled.

"I had a little gift from my friends." Taiyo replied.

Dark Predator snarled tensely. "Very well. I am not going to lose!"

Dark Predator yelled before the dark red aura enveloping him as well as his right prosthetic metal arm glowed in dark purple as Taiyo took a step back, feeling that Dark Predator knows what he's planning to defeat him.

"Retaliate Berserk!" Dark Predator shouted.

Dark Predator disappeared in the dark mist as Taiyo was ready to wait for him. Dark Predator reappeared him before he struck at his back as Taiyo spun around to block him with his Keyblade, but Dark Predator quickly grabbed his wrist and tossed him to the air. Dark Predator thrust to Taiyo before he gave eight slashes on him and finished with a double fist together to send him into the ground.

Taiyo gets up as Dark Predator appeared before he impaled the Keyblade to the ground to crack and the large debris fell to the lava, separating from Twilight, Utopia, Mane Five, and Lord Vastatus.

"This will be keeping us for our fight between you and me." Dark Predator replied.

"I'm looking forward to the end of the battle." Taiyo said.

Both Dark Predator and Taiyo roared as they charged at each other.

Utopia and Twilight were blasting with their magical beams at Lord Vastatus before he held out his claw to block as the Ruin Orb glowed from his chest and send the energy wave of destructive at the royals which knocked them to the ground.

Rainbow is going to use Sonic Rainboom on Lord Vastatus before the dark ogre projected the fiery purple energy beam at her which Rainbow reacted by dodging the blast instead of destroying the wall which disintegrated completely. Out of shock, Rainbow still charged at him but Lord Vastatus caught her in his grip and smashed her to the ground.

Pinkie appeared with serious face despite her naïve as she brought the same big cannon from Canterlot which she used on Twilight and fired the ton layers of cake on Lord Vastatus and he got cake splotched on his face. Lord Vastatus was slightly annoyed but he gave a taste of the cake.

**"Hmm. Divine."** Vastatus mocked before he launched the beam at the cannon and exploded that engulfed Pinkie.

Pinkie was covered in soot and coughed before she fainted.

Applejack swings her lasso rope and tossed at Lord Vastatus as it hung around his left horn, struggling to pull him with help by Fluttershy. Then Lord Vastatus pulled them in and twirled them around.

"I'm gonna take a puke!" Applejack said, swallowing the content from her stomach.

"Let them go, you big vile monster!" Rarity yelled, blasting the magic beam at Lord Vastatus but no avail.

Lord Vastatus throws them into Rarity and knocked them to the ground. Utopia gets up to his hooves before he mustered his Unicornus Horn Blade and flew straight at the Shadow Lord. Utopia began to slash at Lord Vastatus, but the Overlord of Destruction managed to defend against the slashes.

**"You better watch as your last line of defense is ripped to shreds before your eyes!" **Vastatus replied.

Lord Vastatus waves telekinetically to shove Utopia away. Utopia got knocked on the ground, Twilight helped him up along with the Mane Five.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Lord Vastatus is just too powerful." Utopia said.

**"Your fates are sealed, Alicorn. Soon _you _will be turned nothing but dust! Hmhm! Your powers and the Elements of Justice will soon be disappeared, just like the foolish Gaia who sealed me away! And the Magic of Friendship will die." **Vastatus scoffed and then laughed loudly.

_"I hope my Justice Defenders will be here sooner or later. That's all we had to weaken him."_ Utopia thought.

Lord Vastatus watched at them with a satisfied grimace for the moment.

(Kludgetown)

Chitablin roared at Capper who startled in frighten before it charged at con artist cat and Diddy Kong landed in front of it.

"It's all yours, little guy!" Capper exclaimed.

"I don't want anybody to hurt the kitty." Diddy Kong uttered before he shot the peanut at the Chitablin into oblivion.

Grubber then hides in the curtains at the bottom of the wooden platform and watched the falling Heartless from the rift.

Aero Wingsman kept using the Gust Blast to destroy the ton of the Invisibles and Neo-Shadows as one of the Invisible dashed down into the hippogriff and both of them crashed through one of the buildings which scared the two creature-like vendors that they were hiding and ran out of the structure. Angelus flew into the building and tackled Invisible away from Aero.

"Aero." Angelus urged.

"There's too many of them." Aero breathed.

Meta Knight was struggling by the group of the Invisibles and grunting firmly.

Halcon and Pit were overwhelmed by the Darkballs as they chomped at the two archers and struggling to fight back before they fell to the ground.

The Chitablins were shooting the blasts at Silver and Chrom and they are both collapsed. Knuckles and Greyback are trying to protect them before the two Invisibles caught them and restrained them.

Strife used the telekinetic force to drive them off and got hit by Neoshadow before the Darkballs tackled him to the ground.

Robin, Impa, Lightning, and Captain Celaeno were overwhelmed by the Neoshadows and restraining them.

"Let go of us!" Lightning grunted.

"We can't give up! Put your back into it, guys!" Celaeno shouted.

Halcon and Pit were kept shooting at the Neoshadows before the Darkballs charged at them and caused them to fell to the ground, landed with an impact.

Dusty, Talpa, Blaze, and Katherine got themselves hurt by the couples of Invisibles and Chitablins before they are restraining the four of them.

"Let us go! Get off!" Dusty growled before he got tased by the Chitablin with its spear to silence him.

The Chitablins brought the chains and strapped around Guralph and Donkey Kong and restrained them. Donkey Kong managed to pull the chain from Chitablin and punched one of them. Guralph then grabbed one of them and then head-butted him. The Neoshadows swiped their claws on Guralph and Donkey Kong to weaken them.

Midbus landed a punch on Tempest who avoided the fist and give a double kick into his face. Midbus shook his head before he charged at Tempest as Malleo lunged over him and tossed the small bombs on his face, grunted and stumbled back. Malleo ran over to Midbus before hitting him with the shoulder but Midbus caught him and tossed over to the dock plank as he was about to fell but he gripped the edge.

"Malleo!" Vixella said before she ran over to the hammerhead shark.

"Don't think so, lady." Midbus smirked as he stomped his left foot to create the small shockwave which cracked through the floor and jolted her.

Vixella yelped as she is going to fall before Malleo caught her paw with his other hand.

"Hold on, I got you!" Malleo yelled.

"Don't let go!" Vixella uttered.

Midbus was chuckling at them before he walks to them slowly and Tempest jumped between them with a growl as her broken horn emitted the sparks.

"This is quite fun, isn't it?" Midbus asked.

Ike and Ghirahim were clashing their blades to each other before engaging locked their swords. Ike then pushed him back and dashed forward with a kick into Ghirahim's face. Ghirahim retaliated to attack before he gave an upward slash and Ike blocked it. Ghirahim punched him in the face, making Ike stumble back before Ray is performing Spin Dash on him but Ghirahim quickly guarded himself with the Demon Blades and utterly summoned the red and black diamond-like daggers to pelt Ray as the squirrel Mobian fell back. Ike dashed towards at Ghirahim by slashing his Ragnell down on him in the chest as he yelped in pain and Ghirahim gripped his chest. Ray rushed forward to him when he curled into a ball and performed a Spin Dash to strike him. Ghirahim took a step back as he scowled.

"Try this!" Ghirahim shouted, holding out his hand as the red glowing diamond chains and wrapped around Ray and Ike, preventing them to move.

Ghirahim then snapped his finger to make the chains zapped them.

"Surrender to me or this town will be perished along with people." Ghirahim sneered.

Wrathnar dodged the sword from Marth before he kicked him and tossed the black and red energy ball to him. Marth was blasted back to the wall as Wrathnar was ready to finish him but Mighty caught his fists.

"Back off, Gerudo freak!" Mighty grunted.

Mighty then punched Wrathnar twice before he launched himself into a curling ball and struck him into his gut.

"Let's do this, Sonic!" Mighty shouted.

"You betcha!" Sonic nodded.

Sonic and Mighty were overwhelming Wrathnar with their high speed by dashing and struck him for ten times. Marth took advantage as he swings his sword at Wrathnar by the side of his abdomen and slashed it on his back. Annoyed, Wrathnar is powering himself in the intense dark aura before he plummeted his fists and banged on the ground to make the huge wave of oblivion that Marth, Mighty, and Sonic took an amount of pain as they fall to the ground, struggling to stand up.

Votus was struggling to push the Chitablins and Heartless away from Tails who nearly finished the ray gun. Alphonse joined him as he took out his small blade pair of feathers and slashed at each of them. The Chitablins lunged on them before and wrestling them down on the ground as Tails retreated to Geno and Yoshi as they are surrounded by the group of Neoshadows and Darkballs.

"We can't fight them all!" Yoshi urged.

"I don't know how much time I got left, but I almost have done on the ray gun." Tails said.

"There's has to be the way to outnumber them." Geno said.

Before the evil creatures struck them, the breath of fire came out of nowhere and burned them into ashes.

"Hey, looked up there!" Tails shouted.

Geno, Yoshi, and Alphonse gazed at the sky to see the shadow individual and turned out to be Ember, the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands.

"Who's that?" Geno asked.

Ember flew down to the others and meet them in the eyes.

"I'm Ember, the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands. So, you guys got the problem with that?" Ember asked as the two dragon guards descended to the ground, beside her.

"Well, none." Yoshi shrugged.

"Good. I have the dragons to hold those monsters." Ember smiled, looking at the horde of dragons.

The dragons were fighting off the Darkballs and Invisibles with fire breathings and combats as Captain Celaeno, Impa, and Robin saw them.

"What are they?" Celaeno asked.

"Dragons. But why are they helping us?" Impa wondered.

Then the two shadowy figures landed on Halcon's airship, it was the two equines with insect-like appearances. It was Thorax and his brother, Pharynx from the Changeling Kingdom.

"We are here to aid you in the battle." Thorax replied.

"A changeling? Seems they are nice to me other than nasty." Celaeno dumbfounded.

"I guess Gladio had done something useful." Lightning said.

"And we joined on your side to beat the baddies." Pharynx added.

"Then let do this." Robin determined.

The army of changelings flew down to the Kludgetown as Ghirahim, Wrathnar, and Midbus glanced at them.

"No!" Wrathnar growled.

"Grrgh! Those pests were trying to stop us!" Midbus grimaced.

As the three villains got distracted, they turned at Malleo and Vixella who were picked up by the changelings and landed in front of them.

"D'oh! I should have dropped them!" Midbus shouted.

Tempest, Ike, Ray, Marth, Sonic, and Mighty cornered them.

"Now it's time to pay back." Vixella smirked before she transmuted her paws into icy claws as Midbus gulped.

The group of changelings and dragons rammed down onto the Chitablins and freed Dusty, Blaze, Katherine, and Talpa.

"Look like Gladio and Hawker had sent the others to help us to fight the enemies." Talpa replied.

They heard the hollering as they saw the Abyssinian soldiers are attacking the Chitablins and Neoshadows.

"It's my people." Katherine uttered happily.

Halcon carried Pit along with Angelus, Meta Knight, and Aero Wingsman walked back to the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Dusty asked.

"We're good." Angelus answered.

"Not much we got injured." Halcon told them.

Then the voice is heard. "Commander Aero!"

They all looked up to see Stratus Skyranger and the other hippogriffs in the sky.

"Stratus Skyranger! It's been a long time to see you!" Aero gleamed before he flew up to them.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Stratus smiled in relief.

"You are alive too, sir." Aero said as he tackled by the Princess Skystar and she hugged him.

"I was so worried about you, Aero." Skystar replied.

"Princess Skystar, what are you doing here?" Aero asked.

"Mother still grounded me and my brother, but she gives us a chance to help you and your friends." Skystar said.

Queen Novo and Prince Starswift flew next to them as Princess Skystar pulled away from Aero and joined them.

"We are come to aid you in the battle." Queen Novo replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Aero replied.

The hippogriffs were attacking the Invisibles and Darkballs with their claws and grabbed one each of them as they tossed at the enemies and collided.

Chancellor Gladio and Hawker were appeared out of teleportation in front of Yoshi, Geno, Tails, Votus, and Alphonse.

"We are so glad you bring the forces to help." Alphonse said.

"Sure thing." Gladio nodded.

"How's the coming along?" Hawker asked.

"Tails is nearly finished the weapon to destroy the barrier and deactivated the device to close the dimensional rift." Geno replied.

"Still, we need to take care of the Heartless and Chitablins as soon as Tails finished." Yoshi stated.

Having said that, they are focused on the enemies and joined the others to fight the army.

Midbus is punching at Malleo who evaded from him and then he grabbed him to toss over to the dock's building. Midbus gets up before Ember and Thorax confronted him besides Malleo, Tempest, and Vixella.

"Oh, that's just great…" Midbus frowned.

Vixella then dashed towards him as she slashed through him with her icy claws and Midbus kneeled on the ground. Tempest blasted him with her destructive magic, combined by Ember's fire breathing and Thorax's mystical beam of love.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Midbus screamed in pain before he fainted back on the ground.

Wrathnar held his shoulder, taking a beat by Marth, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. Ghirahim was slide on the ground next to him.

"What should we do?" Ghirahim struggled.

"Perhaps, there are too many of them to fight. We got to retreat before—"

Wrathnar was cut off when Guralph grabbed him and tossed throughout the town. He was crashed through into Verko's office as he hit on the wall and fell on the floor.

Guralph and Donkey Kong were landed on the floor and ready to attack him.

"Enough!" Wrathnar yelled as Guralph and DK stopped. "You are, all of you are beneath me! I'm the son of Ganondorf and strongest Gerudo God Warrior ever known, you dull creatures! And I will not tolerate being bullied by... AAH!"

Donkey Kong grabbed him by the legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly.

"My turn!" Guralph shouted as Donkey Kong passed Wrathnar to him and he did the same thing as DK smashing.

Finally, Guralph threw him aside to the ground. Wrathnar was dazed in pain and a rather shocked expression on his face.

Guralph and Donkey Kong walked away from him and left.

"Puny god." Guralph mocked as he and DK fist-bumped.

Wrathnar is still stunned and whimpered in agony.

Greyback had reunited Strife, Halcon, Katherine, and Aero Wingsman. Capper, Captain Celaeno, Robin, Impa, Gladio, Hawker, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, and Prince Starswift approached to them.

"Alright, the reinforcements will hold them off as long as you can make it to the Black Skull Island." Hawker replied.

"Thank you, Gladio, Hawker." Strife replied.

"We will be handled ourselves. Don't worry about us." Queen Novo said.

"Be careful, you guys." Celaeno urged.

"We will." Halcon noted.

"Good luck to you all." Robin said.

"Princess Skystar, don't try to get hurt, okay?" Aero asked.

"Of course, I won't. Here, this would help you." Princess Skystar said before she leaned to Aero and kissed him in the face.

Aero Wingsman was blushed but quickly perked dreamily as Prince Starswift dragged her sister away from him.

"Okay, sister. Best not to kiss the prince charming right here in the middle of the battle." Starswift embarrassed.

"The airship we used is now yours, better take flight back to the island." Impa replied.

"Thank you, Impa. We got to go help Utopia and others. Justice Defenders, let's rolled out!" Greyback said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The Mobians, Smash Brawl Team, Justice Defenders, Capper and Captain Celaeno saved the Kludgetowners before the transportal device has activated and opened the portal between Equestria and the Realm of Darkness to let the army of Chitablins and Heartless invaded the Kludgetown as the heroes will hold them off while Chancellor Gladio and Hawker bringed the reinforcement of the Dragons, Changelings, Abyssinians and Hippogriffs to outnumber them. Mario and Taiyo will face Mr. L and Dark Predator separately while Utopia and Mane Six fights Lord Vastatus. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Saving the Equestria from Great Devastation!

(Black Skull Island – Lava Bay)

"Fire Raid!" Mario readied his Keyblade before it ignited in flames and launched across at Mr. L.

Mr. L jumped over it, but the Ignition Flower came straight back through him which hits Mr. L and went back to Mario.

Mr. L and Mario charged forward to each other and began clashing their weapons as Mario tried his best to beat him and give an uppercut him before he strikes him rapidly. Mr. L quickly kicked Mario's Keyblade out of his right hand and starts the flurry of kicks at him. Mr. L was trying to slash him as Mario is kept dodging from attacks.

"You can't dodge like this, Mario! But you can dodge this!" Mr. L yelled as he unleashed the Thunder Super Shot and send the massive ball of electricity at Mario.

Mario caught it and gripped it firmly to disintegrate the ball of electricity into the stars of light before dissipating into nothingness.

Mr. L growled at this. "How is that possible?!"

"This is the power of light, none of your darkness overcome mine." Mario replied.

Mr. L charged forward him before he took an upward diagonally slash but Mario blocked it vertically.

"Fire Burst Blow!" Mario yelled as he stomped his foot to create intense heat around Mr. L's feet and making exploded him from the ground.

Mr. L then somersaulted to land on the ground and stabbed his katana to the ground to create the lightning wave under the ground, heading towards Mario.

"Incinerate Wave!" Mario yelled before his left hand glowed in bright red and send the wave of flame to collide the lightning wave into an explosion which made Mr. L dropped his sword.

Mario tossed the fireballs at Mr. L before he evaded them. Mario felt a bit exhausted, never trying to give up and launched the series of fireballs at him again. Mr. L dodged them easily in slow motion, but the two fireballs hit him, and he falls to the ground.

Mr. L grabbed his sword and gets back up as Mario shoots another fireball at him. Mr. L uses his katana to absorb the fireball and launches the dark green energy wave back at Mario. Mario blocks it, absorbing it slowly and creates a giant version of Firebrand and launches it at Mr. L. Mr. L gets hit and falls to the ground, appearing to be defeated.

Mario approached him before Mr. L quickly recovered from the big blast, straighten back to his feet and starts the brawling combat. Mr. L kicked him in the gut as Mario is punching at him while Mr. L blocking them and brought a fist to him in the face as Mario counterattacked him by punched into his abdomen. Mr. L kneed on Mario's stomach which made him groaned in agony and gives a headbutt on him as Mario punched across his chin. They both engaged in the strength of the test as Mr. L smirked before he pulled Mario and give a powerful punch in the face as Mario skidded back. Mario and Mr. L grabbed their weapons telekinetically and gazed at each other.

"Prepare yourself to lose, Mario!" Mr. L shouted before he ignited his blade into full power, surrounded in dark green aura with lightning sparks.

Mario stands firmly before he aimed his Keyblade at Mr. L as it glowed brightly with red.

"Spark Condescension!" Mr. L roared before he unleashed the full blast of the dark and green electrical beam.

"Unison Fire Beam!" Mario uttered.

Mario fires a powerful blazing beam at Mr. L's Spark Condescension, colliding with each other and begin clashing.

(Halcon's Airship – Deck)

Katherine saw the bright light coming out from the Black Skull Island.

"Guys, look!" Katherine called out.

Greyback, Strife, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman turned at the bright light.

"Look likes Mario and Mr. L were battling against each other." Strife murmured.

"Come on! Full speed ahead!" Aero Wingsman replied.

"On it!" Halcon replied, stepped on the ship's throttle to speed up the airship.

(Black Skull Island – Lava Bay)

Mario and Mr. L gritted their teeth, trying to push the blasts each other as Mario yelled out and powering up his energy, the Unison Fire Beam eventually overwhelmed against the Spark Condescension which made Mr. L blanched in astonishment and the beam of fire enveloped him, causing him screamed in anguish and exploded.

Mr. L was lying on the ground as he grunted in pain, struggled to get up as he covered in bruises and burned, and Mario confronted him with his Keyblade pointed at him.

"Luigi. You must fight him! Don't let the darkness consumed you!" Mario shouted.

"It's too late, Mario!" Mr. L shouted.

Then the light appeared beside Mario and revealed as Luigi's spirit.

"It's never too late!" Luigi shouted.

Both Mario and Mr. L noticed him with surprised looks.

"Luigi!" Mario gasped.

"What?! How?!" Mr. L demanded.

"I won't let you control my body anymore! And now I am going to take it back!" Luigi replied.

"Take control, Luigi." Mario replied.

Luigi's spirit entered through his body and fight back against Snide's spirit as both light and darkness fighting over. Luigi yelled as he unleashed a bright light upon Snide.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Snide yelled as he dissipated into darkness.

Mr. L shouted in agony and fainted on the ground as the darkness aura getting out from him and destroyed itself.

The light surrounding him and changing Luigi's body back to normal.

Mario rushed to him and shakes Luigi to wake up. "Luigi. Luigi! Luigi!"

Luigi groaned and opened his eyes to see Mario. "Ma...Mario? Is that you?" Luigi asked before the tears coming out from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here, brother." Mario smiled.

Luigi cried happily and embraced him. "MARRIOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOO!"

Mario chuckled as he hugged him back.

Justice Defenders rushed in the Lava Bay as they saw Mario and Luigi embraced each other warmly.

"Luigi's back! I knew it!" Greyback replied.

"Does that mean Snide is gone for good?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, Luigi is back to normal." Aero gleamed.

Mario and Luigi turned at Justice Defenders.

"You guys made it in time, huh?" Mario wondered.

"We were kinda late. And where's Taiyo, Utopia, and others?" Strife asked.

Luigi was confused at this. "Taiyo? Here? Where?"

"He must have challenged Lord Vastatus and Dark Predator." Mario asked.

"What?! By himself?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Then we must hurry!" Halcon replied as he, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, and Aero Wingsman heading across the bridge.

Luigi was going to follow them but halted by Mario.

"Luigi, you have to stay here and rest to regain your power." Mario replied.

"But Taiyo needs me." Luigi said.

"I know and I know you made a problem with him." Mario said, thoughtfully.

"You knew that?" Luigi asked.

"Taiyo told me." Mario replied.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. Taiyo was my friend; I will rectify my mistakes for him. Just let me aid him." Luigi replied.

Mario looked down for a moment to make his decision before glanced at Luigi and nodded.

"I am counting on you, brother." Mario said. "So, let's go."

Mario and Luigi are both headed to the chamber.

(Black Skull Island – Chamber)

Dark Predator and Taiyo are clashing each other as the sparks appeared at each time when they strike their Keyblades before they jumped back away from each other. Dark Predator then shoots the series of dark energy ball at Taiyo who managed to deflect in faster.

"You didn't tell me to use the blasts now!" Taiyo said.

"This is no game, you are fighting to live!" Dark Predator replied.

"Reflect!" Taiyo cast a barrier spell to deflect the three dark balls and straight at Dark Predator which he got into the blast.

Dark Predator emerged out of the explosion smoke as he growled and before he holds out his hand to bind Taiyo with his telekinesis and begins firing the Death Beams at him. Taiyo groaned in pain each time he took a hit from Dark Predator.

Utopia was held by Lord Vastatus as Twilight and her friends tried to save him, but they are too weak to get up.

**"A waste of effort! An Alicorn Prince can never beat me!"** Lord Vastatus snapped before holding the destructive energy ball and held it closer to Utopia.

"I don't need to beat you… I just need to distract you while my friends are coming here for you." Utopia murmured.

Lord Vastatus is confused before he realized what Utopia was talking about and got blasted by light azure Chi ball which he dropped Utopia to the ground.

Mario and Justice Defenders appeared beside the Mane Six.

"You're here!" Applejack said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we are here right on time." Greyback said.

Utopia trotted to the others as Twilight hugged him.

Lord Vastatus soon faced at Mario and chuckled.

**"Well, well, well. It isn't the great Super Mario. Did you and your allies really think you could defeat me? I have set free from the endless prison, centuries ago and I was returned now to finish my plan I started over one thousand years!"** Vastatus uttered.

"And what is your purpose?" Mario asked.

**"This world shall be mine and destroyed many lives in it."** Vastatus said.

"Destroyed everyone? You are insane! Vastatus, there are thousands of people lived here! You are not just protecting them, only cares about destroying them." Twilight replied.

**"Because it is my duty as the god of a destroyer to recreate the world!"** Vastatus replied.

"And now, we have a new reason to stop you!" Mario replied.

Lord Vastatus chuckled at this before facing off the allies.

**"Very well…"** Vastatus spoked.

Utopia summoned his Unicornus Horn Blade before he, Greyback and Mario lunged up at Lord Vastatus as the dark ogre blocked them with his right arm and pushed them back using his power from Ruin Orb.

Lord Vastatus then firing the balls of destruction at three of them but Twilight and Rarity used the magic to create the magical barrier to block against them. Rainbow Dash and Aero Wingsman flew towards at Lord Vastatus as he fires the destructive beam at them, but they avoided out of the way before they tackled him couple times in their fast speeds. Greyback slides down across the ground and slashed Lord Vastatus' right leg which dropped him to the ground. Katherine rushed over to him before she pounded him with her kung fu skills and gave one kick onto his left cheek. Lord Vastatus roared before he blasted a devastating purple beam from his mouth at Katherine who jumped over it. While Lord Vastatus was distracted, Applejack trotting to his back and knocked him with her two back-kicking hooves.

"My turn!" Halcon replied before he was firing the mystic arrows at the Overlord of Destruction which slightly stunned him.

Strife then tossed the big rock at Lord Vastatus who quickly tossed the ball of ruin to obliterate it into chunks and Strife quickly rushed forward into him with his psychic barrier to ram on him which makes him stumbled back.

Mario hopped on Utopia before they flew right to Lord Vastatus who shoots the series of the destructive beam and they managed to evade from them. Mario jumped off from Utopia as he thrust through him and gripped his Keyblade before it glowed brightly in white.

"Mega Slash!" Mario roared as he slashed Lord Vastatus' left horn and it fell to the ground.

Lord Vastatus gazed at his broken left horn as he bellowed loudly and the Ruin Orb in his chest was glowing before send the energy wave at Mario, Justice Defenders, Utopia, and Mane Six as they are blown away and thudded on the ground.

Mario was standing up to his feet without feeling the pain he was given and due to his Fire Flower's hidden power.

Taiyo was on the ground in four limbs, he was struggling to endure the pain from Dark Predator who was ready to finish him off with his Keyblade.

**"Game over for you…"** Dark Predator murmured as he took a final slash at him.

But then Luigi hopped across the rocks and kicked him away from Taiyo.

"Luigi?" Taiyo shocked.

"Can we have focused on him and kicked his butt?" Luigi asked.

"Gladly." Taiyo remarked with a smile, feeling that Luigi has joined up to him.

Dark Predator growled annoyedly before he charged at them.

"My turn!" Luigi yelled as he rushed forward Dark Predator. "Lightning Wave!"

Luigi unleashed the wave of lightning at him before Dark Predator swiftly dodged from electric wave and Taiyo performed the Sliding Dash into him as Dark Predator staggered back.

"Focus Raid!" Taiyo shouted, sending a light crescent blade at the Dark Predator and critically damaged him, sending him across the dried magma ground that isn't far away from Utopia, Mario and others.

Taiyo and Luigi hopped over the boulders and landed in front of him before Dark Predator gets up.

"Tendrils of Madness!" Dylan roared before summoning the sharp dark purple tendrils out of the four dark portals and begins to lash them as Luigi used the Thunder Shield to protect himself and Taiyo.

Luigi was grunting as one of the tendrils stabbed through the barrier and cracked around it.

Taiyo's Salvation Keyblade Ranger Armor has glowed brightly which made his potential growth and surprised Luigi. Taiyo passed through the barrier without touching it before stunned Dark Predator in awe.

Everything went slow motion as Taiyo easily dodged the tendrils and sliced one of them before landed on top of another tendril as he ran over through. Dark Predator was utterly agitated this and tossed the dark energy ball at Taiyo who jumped over it before landed behind him.

"Ultimate Flurry!" Taiyo replied, activating the Limit Trance within his armor.

Before Dark Predator turned around to him, Taiyo rushed forward him and swiftly slashed him ten times as Dark Predator skidded back.

"Spark Barrage!" Luigi shot back at him with several Thunder Blast and stunned him.

Taiyo jumped up to the air as he let out a battle cry as he gave one final powerful strike into his face to body. Dark Predator cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Taiyo and Luigi were almost exhaustedly but become victorious. Dark Predator grunted in pain, put his hand on his shoulder and his battle mask was fell off from his face, revealing as Dylan. However, Dylan's face was inscribed with ancient Gerudo markings. Taiyo gasped in shock before he remembered him as his memory has come back to his mind.

(Flashback)

_Young Taiyo and Young Dylan were sitting on the courtyard's ground and looking at the stars in the night sky. _

_"See those stars up above in the falling sky, Dylan?" Young Taiyo asked._

_"Yeah, I can see them. They are representing each of the worlds existed. Some say as long as they have existed as the stars but when the darkness took over the worlds and the stars will be disappeared." Young Dylan replied._

_"When we get older if we kind of not wanting to be alone and praised the bonds of our friendship." Young Taiyo expressed._

_"How was it? How's your Dad?" Young Dylan questioned._

_"It's okay. My Dad seems a little overprotective of me, doesn't want me to get involved with the darkness. And then he told me one day that I will understand something important." Young Taiyo said._

_"And what about your Mother?" Young Dylan asked._

_"My mother was too busy to watch over the world because my grandfather's order but still…she was watching over me at all times. I know what you're gonna say, Dylan, I just…" Young Taiyo said._

_"Maybe next time we can put the couch cushions on the ground so that makes us comfortable when we are looking at the stars all night. It'll be fun to watch. All you gotta do is sweeping the leaves, maybe take out the trash. Come on, it's called the house cleaning job." Young Dylan chuckled before nudging him in the left shoulder._

_"Thank you, Dylan, but I can do the job myself." Young Taiyo replied._

_"Look, the thing is, you don't have to." Dylan replied before he gives Taiyo a friendly pat on the shoulder. _

_"I'm with you to the end of the line, pal."_

(Black Skull Island – Chamber)

Taiyo recovered himself from his old memory and focused on the recognizable person, Dylan.

"Dylan?" Taiyo asked.

"Hold up there. You mean that Dark Predator is actually Dylan?" Luigi asked.

"Who is the heck is Dylan? But I am Dark Predator, serving to Ganon!" Dylan replied before he flipped himself back and landed on the ridge rock.

"You may be the winner of the battle, but it is not like you tried to fight me to the inevitable death, is it?" Dylan grimaced before he vanished in the dark mist.

"It was him all this time? And you couldn't even tell everyone about this?" Luigi asked.

"Not important right now, we are going to help Mario, Utopia, and others." Taiyo suggested.

"Hm, whatever you say, but I believed you." Luigi shrugged.

Taiyo and Luigi were climbing over the rock platform and running to the other side where Utopia, Mario, Twilight, and others fought with Lord Vastatus.

(Kludgetown)

Ember and the other dragons were still breathing fire on the Invisibles and Chitablins.

The changelings turned into some unicorns, insects-like creatures and other creatures as they outnumbered them easily.

Abyssinians thrust their spears and swords at Neoshadows and Chitablins.

Hippogriffs were circling around the group of Chitablins and Darkballs, confusing them and using their aerial moves against them.

Marth, Ike, Robin, Chrom, Impa, Pit, Meta Knight, Tempest, Malleo, Angelus, Guralph, Talpa, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and other allies are keep up the fight the army for much longer while the Mobians protected Tails as they surrounded by the Chitablins, Neoshadows, and Invisibles.

"I finished!" Tails replied, feeling like the ray gun is ready. "Now stand back, guys!"

Tails took a shot from the ray gun and penetrating the force field as the hole is widened out.

"Votus, now is your chance!" Sonic replied.

Votus aimed at the Transportal device before he tossed his shield at the device and impaled it, deactivating it before emitting the sparks. The device stopped the beam as the rift was about to suck all the Chitablins and Heartless back to the Realm of Darkness.

"They are all sucked back in there! Oh right!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The allies were cheering their victory including the dragons, changelings, Abyssinians, and hippogriffs.

Ghirahim and Midbus were watching at them in frustration.

"Great, now they destroyed the Transportal device." Midbus snarled.

"At least Vastatus possessed the Ruin Orb, he will get rid of them all." Ghirahim said, walking away out of the Kludgetown.

"Well, if you say so." Midbus said before following him.

Once all the Chitablins and Heartless were gone, the rift was completely shut from the inside of the Realm of Darkness. Ember, Thorax, Pharynx, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, and Prince Starswift approached to the allies.

Votus took out his shield while Tails picked up the science tong from his bag and takes the Tetrahedron out as he placed it in the glass containment.

"What did you reckon should we do with it?" Tempest asked.

"We don't know until someone will keep it." Marth replied.

"We just don't understand. Why would anyone like the bad guys used it to open the portal between worlds?" Capper asked.

"I think somebody gives Tetrahedron to Lord Fawful." Geno replied.

"How did you explain that?" Celaeno asked

"My Observance Orb allowed me to look into Midbus' mind. I saw the small pink creature rested on its exoskeleton body and it called itself as Kraang Subprime." Geno replied.

"Kraang Subprime?" Silver asked.

"Tell us who is it." Queen Novo replied.

Vixella stepped up as the others turned to her.

"I think I know about Kraang Subprime. But not important right now, Lord Vastatus is still on the island." Vixella reminded.

"Which means Utopia and others are still fighting with him." Blaze replied.

"Then we must hurry to the island as fast as possible." Sonic uttered.

"We got one more airship but it's not enough." Malleo said.

"Allow me, I can get you all to the island by my teleportation spell. It would be enough for us to get over there." Gladio replied.

"Queen Novo, you, your kind and the other creature stayed here, in case of invaded by Heartless again." Impa said.

"We will." Queen Novo nodded.

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Ember muttered.

"Don't worry, Ember. We looked after each other until they defeated the Shadow Lord." Thorax replied.

The Mobians, Votus, Vixella, Dusty, Storm-Quad, Lightning, Smash Brawl Team, Yoshi, Geno, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and Hawker gathered around Gladio before he teleported himself and others to the Black Skull Island.

(Black Skull Island – Chamber)

Utopia, Mario, Justice Defenders, and the Mane Six were badly injured as Mario crawled on the ground, reaching for Lord Vastatus only he picked him up with his claw.

**"You shall be the taste of my destruction. Once I have done with you, the rest of them will be bowed before me!" **Vastatus chuckled.

Lord Vastatus got hit by Warrior Key which he lets go of Mario which made the dwarf-sized man fell to the ground as he saw Taiyo who gripped his Keyblade along with Luigi.

"Get away from my brother, Vastatus. We are never going to let that happen." Luigi firmed.

**"Oh, Taiyo and Luigi. Still not getting along as friends?" **Vatatus smirked.

"Of course not, we are not just any friends anymore." Taiyo answered, making Luigi sighed in shameful.

"On the other hand, we are real friends and it is our responsibility to look after each other." Taiyo smiled at him, making Luigi nodded and then beamed with a relieved look.

"And that is what friends for..." Twilight added, standing beside her pony friends.

"In the name of Gaia..." Utopia said.

"We are chosen to be defenders." Greyback followed.

"He who called himself the Life Guardian and lives in our hearts." Katherine said.

"With Honour." Halcon added.

"Courage." Aero replied.

"And sensitivity in the natural order." Strife spoked.

Lord Vastatus was chuckling and shook his head.

**"But you still can't defeat me! I am immortal!" **Vastatus grunted.

Gladio, Mobians, Votus, Vixella, Dusty, Storm-Quad, Smash Brawl Team, Yoshi, Lightning, Geno Capper, Captain Celaeno, and Hawker teleported, standing alongside Taiyo, Utopia, Greyback, Strife, Halcon, Katherine, Aero Wingsman, Mario, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"This is how the Magic of Friendship existed through our hearts. That's how we must stand to untie!" Utopia determined.

**"Silence to your god, I command you all. I don't care less of anything; I would crush the rest of you to the pit of oblivion!" **Vastatus bellowed before he lifted to the air as he created the two medium-size purple flaming spheres in his claws and brings them above his head to merge into one huge single energy sphere.

Causing everyone in shock and dismay.

"What is that?" Dusty asked.

"That's Vastatus' ultimate attack, he powered up his sphere with Ruin Orb to destroy the entire world!" Gladio replied.

"So we are all going to die!" Grubber panicked.

Taiyo stepped forward to Lord Vastatus as Luigi tried to stop him but stopped by Mario who was well-aware.

**"Very well, I started off with you!" **Vastatus said before he throws the fiery sphere at Taiyo.

Taiyo lunged into the sphere and enveloped him.

"No!" Luigi shouted as everyone gasped in utter horror.

Lord Vastatus was satisfied as he laughed triumphantly.

**"What a fool! That was the suicide than I thought." **Vastatus sneered.

But then the sphere glowed brightly, surprising Lord Vastatus, Mario, Utopia, Luigi, and others as the sphere turned into the bright stars before dissipating and Taiyo revealed himself. His chest armor was glowing by the orange orb, even astonishing everyone.

"Why the orb's glowing?" Meta Knight asked.

**"This cannot be!" **Vastatus yelled before firing two beams from his claws at Taiyo as an orange orb glowed and it formed the strong barrier around him.

"It is the Soul Orb, counteracting the abilities of the Destiny Orbs and Taiyo must have learned to use to negate Ruin Orb's power." Mario replied.

"Incredible." Ray awed.

"And that is a one-way advantage for him." Lightning commented.

Taiyo aimed his Keyblade towards Lord Vastatus as he shot the blue beam at Ruin Orb in his chest and Lord Vastatus was aching in pain before he generated the destructive energy ball, however it disrupted by the Soul Orb and dissipated into nothingness.

**"Impossible!" **Vastatus shouted.

Taiyo was struggling to pull out the Ruin Orb from him and he was grunting as Lord Vastatus was trying to hold his orb in his chest.

"He needs help!" Utopia replied.

"We must combine the Elements of Harmony and Justice!" Twilight said.

"Right!" Greyback replied.

"We're with ya!" Applejack added.

The Custos of Armis has glowed brightly the same as the Mane Six's Elements of Harmony. The Mane Six shot the rainbow-colored blast of magic while the Justice Defenders fired the beam of pure light as they combined into the powerful light rainbow-colored magic blast and went into Lord Vastatus, weakening him. Taiyo let out the loud cry before pulling the Destiny Orb successfully and it flew out in the midair before he and Lord Vastatus were about to grab it, but Taiyo caught it in his hands.

"Oh no!" Mario concerned knew that any person can destroy if touched the Ruin Orb.

Taiyo screamed in agony as the power of Ruin Orb consumed him and began slightly spreading the cracks around his entire armor.

"Taiyo was in trouble!" Pinkie cried.

"He is going to get himself killed!" Celaeno concerned.

"Then we got to help him." Pit replied as everyone was rushing towards him, but Mario held out his right arm to block them.

"Wait… He got this…for his own sake." Mario said.

"I think you're right, Mario." Yoshi replied.

Lord Vastatus has watched him suffered by the Ruin Orb, letting Taiyo destroyed himself. But in Taiyo's mind that Fusoya echoed him.

_"Do not underestimate the Ruin Orb. It will be disintegrated when the other users attempting to harness the power of destruction and no matter of any living beings will wield it, except the person who has the pure light from his or her heart." _

Taiyo had suddenly realized the same words that Fusoya told him about his heart was full of light, then he unleashed the power of light out from his chest as the Soul Orb brighten and stopped the cracks spreading before disappeared to restore the armor. Taiyo is now gained the complete control of the Ruin Orb.

The entire group was astonished at Taiyo controlled the power of the Ruin Orb.

"Did he control it without suffering the pain?" Hawker asked.

"I had no idea either." Votus replied.

**"You're the mortal. How?!" **Vastatus demanded.

"You said it yourself, demon. I am the Keyblade Warrior." Taiyo informed before his eyes glowed with purple through the helmet visor.

Lord Vastatus roared before he attacked him as Taiyo directed the destructive energy at Vastatus and lifted him up to the air. Lord Vastatus bellowed in pain as his body spreads the cracks around and obliterated into the purple fiery explosion which makes everyone covered themselves from the smoke before it's gone into clear view.

Taiyo exhaled his breath slowly a few times, raising the Ruin Orb as he examined it and changed himself back to his casual clothes. Everyone was stunned in silence before bursts the cheer victoriously. Taiyo turned around to see them with a grin before Luigi, Yoshi, Mane Six, and Utopia rushed over to him and make a group hug.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

"Way a go!" Alphonse replied.

"You did it!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I know you can do it!" Knuckles said.

"We have won the battle." Halcon replied.

"This is awesome!" Diddy Kong exclaimed before hi-fiving DK and Grubber.

"Well done, Taiyo." Lightning smiled.

Luigi, Yoshi, Mane Six, and Utopia pulled away from Taiyo.

"I thought you lost the fight." Yoshi replied.

"Don't you ever kill yourself, okay?" Luigi said.

"And it's good to be back for you, Luigi." Taiyo replied, wiping the dirt off his face.

"Not bad for the warrior." Greyback chuckled.

"How did you managed to control such powerful Ruin Orb?" Impa asked.

"It wasn't that easy; my heart was pure as long as I am willing to look at the light in the eye." Taiyo replied.

"Hey, come on, let's go back to the Kludgetown and tell everyone that Taiyo defeated the Overlord of Destruction." Tails said.

"I agreed." Tempest grinned.

(Kludgetown)

Wrathnar was crawled out from the hole despite he was critically injured before he takes a few breathers, sensed someone is behind him and turned around to notice Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Mane Six, Mobians, Votus, Utopia, Justice Defenders, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Storm Quad, Chancellor Gladio, Hawker, Meta Knight, Pit, Impa, Marth, Ike, Robin, Lightning, and Chrom were shot the angry glare at him as Halcon aimed the Mystic Bow of Raptor at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now because I am dehydrated already." Wrathnar muttered.

Guralph snorted at him as Sonic walked towards him.

"You are in big trouble, Mr. Gerudo Jr. Why don't you leave this world and get lost already?" Sonic said.

Wrathnar growled as he gets up and held his left shoulder.

"You are all going to pay for your price to my father, Ganondorf. And someday, he will be returned to kill you all." Wrathnar replied as he summoned the Corridor of Darkness and ran into it before the portal closed.

"Alright, time to tell everyone what happened." Utopia replied.

"I will also tell the Kludgetowners that the Storm King is gone." Tempest murmured.

"Good idea, in time, we will be returned to Canterlot." Malleo nodded.

"And Taiyo and his friends have saved Equestria, I am quite thankful for that." Lightning grinned.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Mario able to take Mr. L down, upon his defeat as Luigi's spirit appeared before them and fighting over Snide's spirit which leaded the evil being to be destroyed by the bright light from Luigi. Luigi is now changed himself back to normal. Once the Justice Defenders rejoined the others, they fought him in tremendous battle only for Lord Vasatus knocked them with a powerful wave of destructive energy. Luigi helped Taiyo by defeating the Dark Predator and the mask dropped out from the him, revealing his secret identity as Dylan. Taiyo was shocked to find out that his best childhood friend that Dylan controlled by the Force of Darkness, and then Dylan just left after his defeat. Once Taiyo faced Lord Vastatus alone, he, Mane Six, and the Justice Defenders combined their powers to remove the Ruin Orb from the dark ogre. Taiyo managed to control the power of destruction and used it to defeat the Shadow Lord eventually. All of his allies were praised him for victory in the battle and Taiyo was nothing more than a friend by aiding the Magic of Friendship. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

Canterlot – Guest Room)

Mario changed his regular clothes back while Taiyo gave the Warrior Emblem back to Rosalina and the Ruin Orb is now secured in the protective crystal. Taiyo and Mario were staring at the sunset as Taiyo is thinking about the event about Dylan and he was depressed about him from becoming evil as Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno walked forward to them.

"Well, what is the new task, Mario?" Luigi asked.

Mario turned at Taiyo who nodded to him before he glanced Luigi.

"Finding King Mickey, Sora, and Riku." Mario replied.

"Are you sure you can join us?" Luigi asked.

"I will. I am always with you every step of the way." Mario said.

Luigi looked towards to Taiyo and approached him.

"Taiyo, I'm so sorry for doubting you that I was trying to save my own brother. It was Snide using me to turn against you." Luigi replied.

"I'm glad to hear you make amend with him, Luigi."

Taiyo and others turned their attention at Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Utopia, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman stepped towards them.

"It was because the Magic of Friendship will be helped you to make your heart pure from the doubt of darkness." Twilight said.

"Please, try to get along with Taiyo while you still can." Rarity replied.

"Seems like you had a feeling guilty. Do not make another mistake." Utopia replied.

"Alright. I made a promise not to get an argument." Luigi said.

"And don't you hit Twilight, because she is the Princess of Friendship." Applejack warned firmly.

"I am sorry too. I never get so mad like this." Luigi replied.

"It is quite alright, Luigi." Twilight replied.

"You are no longer being controlled by the darkness for what happened to you." Mario said.

"How are you able to do it?" Luigi asked.

"Do what?" Mario wondered.

"How are you managed to fight me, rather than you tried to kill me when Snide took over me?" Luigi questioned.

"I think maybe I want to, but I wouldn't lose you again." Mario replied.

"Thank you." Luigi said.

(Canterlot)

In the basilica area, Makaque held the Coconut and feeling that Fusoya was completed the spell.

"Fusoya has the Truth Orb now." Makaque said.

_"Good, it should be any second."_ Coconut replied.

"What?" Makaque asked.

_"Place me on the ground."_ Coconut ordered.

Makaque set the Coconut on the ground and took a stand back from him. The Coconut was floating to the mid-air before glowing in bright blue light and spins around at slow until it goes faster. It changed into the person and revealed himself as Grand Sage.

The Grand Sage is a human, becoming the close adviser to Fusoya, Seeker of Knowledge in the Multiverse and former Gerudo King. The Grand Sage is a tall thin man with lightly tanned skin, light azure colored slicked back hair, pointed ears, and dark green eyes. He possessed what appears to be a yellow-colored halo and it autonomously floated above him. He consisted of a dark brown long-sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that runs beneath his red-colored belt with the Infinity symbol.

"It worked!" Makaque replied.

"Thank you, Makaque. I am once again human." Coconut's human form replied.

"No problem, and who are you exactly?" Makaque asked.

"I am the Grand Sage; I was the close adviser to Fusoya and formerly the Gerudo King." Grand Sage replied.

"Like Ganondorf?" Makaque asked.

"Yes, but unlike Ganon. I used to be the first good human king with noble intentions despite the monarch of Gerudo." Grand Sage said.

"And how did that go over?" Makaque asked.

"Not will, the Gerudo women were ashamed and cursed my soul into the Coconut." Grand Sage replied.

"And how did you know how to break free?" Makaque asked.

"They said I had to accomplish three acts of heroism." Grand Sage said.

"And they thought you were Coconut, you wouldn't able to." Makaque replied.

"Exactly, but they didn't realize I could still talk." Grand Sage said.

Makaque gave a scoff lightly and replied. "Yeah, that is a helpful way."

"For the first act, I assisted Link and showed him the way to the Fire Flower. Second, I got someone to defeat pure evil. And third, I made sure that wrong was righted by telling you to give Fusoya the Sphere of Righteousness." Grand Sage explained.

"And did Fusoya's spell works? Did he used the orb?" Makaque questioned.

"If he didn't perform it, I wouldn't be standing here." Grand Sage replied.

"But what did the spell do? If you don't mind me asking." Makaque said.

"Don't worry, Makaque. You will see your friends soon." Grand Sage smiled.

"My friends? You mean Link and Lucina?" Makaque confused.

"Yes, I am assured you that they will be here any moment. I must go see Fusoya, it was truly honored to have met you." Grand Sage said before he went inside the Canterlot Castle.

Then he hears the voice. "Makaque!"

Makaque turned towards Votus and laughed joyfully as he ran towards him and both of them have hugged each other.

"Glad to see you came back." Makaque smiled.

"Come on, let's play together in something really cool." Votus said.

"Sounds good." Makaque nodded as he and Votus are running towards through the buildings.

(Canterlot – Throne Room)

The entire group was at the royal princesses' throne room including Ness and Lana and except for Votus and Makaque as Fusoya was standing next to Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna as the leaders of Non-Pony Creatures, Chancellor Gladio, and Rosalina were on both side from them.

"I am proudly you have done something great value to our world by saving Equestria from evil beings." Celestia replied.

"We are very pleased with all the heroes to defend our realm." Luna added.

"Indeed, it is, I am strongly believed all of you did save everyone especially you Taiyo." Primus beamed.

"Oh yes, I saved the world with all of my friends." Taiyo said, gesturing to his comrades.

"And you have us together to fight the bunch of monsters." Twilight replied.

"You guys are so awesome!" Rainbow triumphed.

"You and your friends did quite well for saving many lives of Equestria." Ember added.

"We are grateful for your heroic and spiritual." Abyssinian King said as he and his wife bowed to them.

"It was the most adventure they ever had. Right, Captain?" Mullet asked.

"Yes, it is." Celaeno smiled.

Then the doors were swung opened as Grand Minister walked into the throne room and stands aside Fusoya.

"Ah, Grand Sage. I see you are back in the normal shape; my spell did work on you." Fusoya replied.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Grand Sage chuckled.

"Welcome back, Grand Sage." Rosalina replied as she bowed to him.

"There's no need to bow, we were just friends." Grand Sage said.

"I understand." Rosalina nodded.

Votus and Makaque are approaching to Fusoya and Grand Sage as well as Lightning.

"Well, I didn't expect you two hanging around the city." Fusoya replied.

"We apologized for taking too long for us." Makaque said.

"I was having the nap, Fusoya." Lightning replied.

"That is quite fine with that. Everything had an according to the plan; you defeated the Darkness. Mario and Taiyo vanquished Mr. L and the Shadow Lord. And thank you for helping the Grand Sage as a friend of mine." Fusoya replied.

"Can somebody tell me who that is?" Ike asked.

"It's the Grand Sage, he is the advisor to the All-Father of the Multiverse, Fusoya." Rosalina replied.

"Whoa, really?!" Pit exclaimed.

"So, is he the strongest fighter right in front of us?" Hawker asked.

"Grand Sage is not the Keyblade bearer, but correctly he is the powerful fighter in the top five and matched my strength. You better take extra caution for him." Fusoya said.

"Why do we need to be careful around him?" Taiyo asked.

"Very well. I shall give you a fair warning. If the Grand Sage is taken offense or taunted, he can easily wipe out the Multiverse in the brink of an eye." Rosalina informed.

Everyone was gasping at the utter highly shock and some of them have shuddered in fear.

Rarity fell over to the ground, fainted and Spike helped her to wake up.

"You mean he can erase everything if we insulted him?!" Thorax asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Just make sure all of you to respect him." Rosalina said.

"It is alright, they are understanding about my concern." Grand Sage replied.

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry, guys. I talked to him just fine, he seemed the nice guy to me. Plus, you can't make any insult in front of him otherwise it is a very big problem than that." Makaque grinned and chuckled softly.

Chancellor Gladio sighed in relief as the others did the same.

"I wished we should know about Fusoya had an advisor before. I am not feeling enjoy myself for the triumph." Gladio replied.

"We kinda astonished by his presence." Lana giggled.

"No kidding." Ness noted.

Rarity quickly recovered herself as Spike comforted her.

"Oh, boy. I think I have to take some air." Rarity sighed.

"Then let's make the big party celebrate!" Pinkie replied.

"Oh yeah!" Diddy Kong cheered.

"Me too!" Grubber agreed.

"I loved the parties!" Princess Skystar replied.

"We liked to join in too!" Robin added.

"Okay then, let's get on the show." Sonic replied.

"Before everyone starts the celebration for defeating Lord Vastatus, I brought two friends right here." Fusoya said before glancing at the balcony behind the two royal chairs.

"You two can come out now."

Link and Lucina came out from the balcony as everyone gasped in relieved surprise and Mario, Luigi, Taiyo, Yoshi, Chrom, and Robin rushed over to them.

"Hello, friends." Link smiled.

Robin and Chrom hugged Lucina in reunion.

"Link! Lucina! You two are alive but how?!" Mario asked.

"Fusoya used the power from the Truth Orb to revive us back." Lucina answered.

"That's great! Now we can spend the time for celebration together." Taiyo beamed.

"Sounds good to me." Lucina nodded.

"I am afraid not, Taiyo." Link said.

"Huh? You're not?" Mario asked.

"I am going away." Link replied.

"Away? Away from where?" Mario asked.

"I am returning back to Hyrule." Link answered.

"But what about everyone here? Can you at least stay here for a while?" Utopia asked as he approached him.

"I don't want to stay here to celebrate your victory, but you all done well for protecting Equestria. It's time for me to protect mine." Link replied.

"I understand." Utopia nodded with a smile.

"Would you come to see us again? Even just for someday?" Taiyo asked.

"I may want to see you again or maybe someday if any case happened, the Multiverse once again needs me." Link replied.

"Well, good luck, Link." Mario said.

"You too, Mario. It was very pleasure to be here." Link smiled.

Mario and Link were shaking their hands with each other.

"Link, farewell." Mario expressed.

"Until next time we see each other again." Link said.

"Be safe in Hyrule and tell Princess Zelda about your events." Impa replied.

"Thank you for reminding me, Impa." Link nodded before he used the Triforce of Courage as the symbol glowed to shoot the beam and the yellow golden portal appeared.

Link took one last look at everyone before he entered the portal and vanished itself.

"I am glad both Link and Lucina were okay." Lightning commented.

"Now, Vixella. Tell us about Kraang Subprime." Dusty replied.

"Okay then. There was a time before I met you and your friends. The man named Mortu that I mentioned to Taiyo and Mario, he told me that Subprime was one of the Utrom High Council and his real name is Knight." Vixella replied.

"An Utrom?" Tempest asked.

"They are a peaceful alien race, once been unified until it was unsettled by the Kraang, corrupted enslave of the Utroms. Mortu was the one who leads his comrades and founded the alien team called the Guardians of the Utrom Tribe." Vixella answered.

"Then what has to do with the Kraang Subprime anyway?" Yoshi asked.

Mario stepped forward to the others and explained.

"I think I know the answer. It was the scientist named Kraang who discovered the mutagenic substance from the alien worm called Kraathatrogon. With it, he has gotten himself mutated into a giant with modified psychic abilities and renamed himself as Kraang Prime. As his newfound powers, Kraang conquered the Utrom and enslaved them all to his will; transforming them into psychic clones of himself and destroying their individual identities. So Subprime betrayed the council and joined the Kraang faction, becoming the Kraang Prime's second rank and master spy."

"So, what about Tetrahedron?" Tails asked, holding up the glass containment that holding the Tetrahedron.

"Mortu told me that Kraang Subprime kept it for a special occasion until he gave it to Lord Fawful and handed it to Wrathnar." Vixella replied.

"Right, it makes sense. That is exactly what Wrathnar going to use it to bring the whole army of Heartless from the Realm of Darkness." Makaque replied.

"Did you think it was some kind of connection or something?" Capper asked.

"I believed it has to do with the six Destiny Orbs. The three orbs are Observance, Ruin, and Truth and I think the Tetrahedron would be one of them." Rosalina replied.

"You think it is another Destiny Orb?" Twilight asked.

"Precisely, which means we have now four of them and that makes two left." Rosalina replied.

"Do you know where they are?" Celestia wondered.

"I don't know where exactly is. Add to that, they are hidden across the Multiverse." Rosalina said.

Primus stepped in with his concerned look and held out the protective white crystal that encased the Ruin Orb

"In any case, I should let the Storm Order Federation look after it." Primus uttered.

"Wait, Primus. Are you certain about that?" Katherine asked.

"Why yes, I am certain. There is nothing to worry about." Primus nodded.

Taiyo turned his head down to the floor, pondering about Dylan.

"What's wrong, Taiyo?" Mario asked.

Luigi stepped forward to Mario and others, answered them for Taiyo.

"I know something's odd; it turns out that the Dark Predator is actually Dylan." Luigi replied.

"Dylan? That's impossible, he's gone." Mario said.

"Who's Dylan?" Votus replied.

"He is Taiyo's long-lost childhood friend." Geno answered.

Fusoya stepped forward to his grandson.

"Taiyo. Are you certain that Dylan is alive?" Fusoya asked.

"It's true, Fusoya. We fought him before, then he exposed his identity. It was Dylan." Luigi replied.

"He's right, Wrathnar told us about him. Dylan was brainwashed by Ganon." Mighty replied.

"Yeah, we heard what happened to him." Sonic said.

"That's what made me worried not until I see him in the face." Taiyo concerned.

Rosalina walked forward to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What you said the words are true, I believed you." Rosalina soothed.

"Then why Ganondorf had anything to do with Dylan?" Ike asked.

"I don't know. There's must be a way to change him back." Taiyo said.

"Then what should we do?" Yoshi asked.

Grand Sage interrupted. "Perhaps, I had the answer about how to free Dylan from Ganondorf's dark powers, but I will speak at the moment."

"Excellent choice, Grand Sage." Fusoya replied before he turned to everyone and announced. "Now then, it is time for celebrating for Taiyo and his allies' victory."

Then the poof smoke of chaos appeared and the draconequus came out of it. His name was Discord.

Discord is a draconequus, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. He was later reformed when Fluttershy befriend him. His eyes are light brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson pupils, the mane is very dark grey, and the coat was an amber yellowish-gray head, dark grayish reddish-brown body, and moderate amaranth tail with white tip. His eyebrows and beard are white.

"Sorry, am I in the middle of the crisis?" Discord asked.

"Uhhhhh… Who is he?" Grubber pointed at him with his thumb.

"It's Discord. He's the draconequus who caused the chaos around Equestria." Luna said.

"Well, he doesn't look like the villain type." Ness replied.

"Oh yeah, he is a bit mischievous around anypony and loves pranking them. And that is all he wants to do, probably." Gladio uttered.

"But he's good, he still hanging out with us especially Fluttershy." Pinkie added.

Discord turned to the newcomers which intrigued him.

"Oh my, you had a lot of company here." Discord amazed.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Rainbow annoyed.

"I was doing something very reasonable." Discord said, nervously.

"What do you do mean by that?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my realm, the horde of black creatures were invading it, so it takes me about three and a quarter-hour to ditch them out. I was right on time to help you but it turns out that you and your newcomers had already getting rid of the pesky demons without me." Discord replied before he slumped his shoulders.

"Oh sorry, Discord. We should let you join us to fight the monsters." Fluttershy replied.

"And then how does it make me feel better?" Discord asked.

"We kind of have the party to cheer you up." Fluttershy replied.

Discord perked up excitably and drew closer to Fluttershy.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Okay Dokey, guess I'm invited." Discord grinned.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Sonic exclaimed.

With that, everyone will be excited to celebrate for Taiyo's victory.

(Narrator Monologue)

_And so, Equestria is once returned in peace and safety. As for the Kludgetown, the vendors were now followed the natural law that Storm Emperor Primus established the new act for not selling everything and everyone, only trading the goods from the pony towns as the result of Verko arrested for his worst crimes and Capper promised to be the mayor of the Kludgetown along with Tawny as his new assistant. Even Dusty would be the sheriff of his town to keep an eye on the vendors for doing illegal stuff again. The Abyssinians were shared the peace with the Kludgetowners, and Primus will reward to them to rebuild the city of Panthera with riches collection of the Storm King, additionally, the King and Queen of Abyssinians become the part of the Non-Pony Creatures Council even Ember, Thorax, and Queen Novo will join them to be part of the federation._

(Canterlot – Basilica Area)

On the night, everypony is cheering at the heroes as Taiyo, Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, and Geno waved to the crowd. The party is already set up in celebration of defeating Lord Vastatus and saving Equestria. DJ-Pon-3 or referred known as Vinyl Scratch who played the hip-hop music while she is scratching the records on the turntable at the big concert platform which similar to Songbird Serenade's stage.

Ember was discomfort for getting close to ponies as Thorax patted her with his hoof to comfort her and told her it was fine.

Abyssinian King and Queen were chatting with Queen Novo.

"Novo, I'm grateful that you helped my troops fend off the Heartless." Abyssinian King replied.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure, Abyssinian." Queen Novo said.

"Primus would like to join us in the federation." Abyssinian Queen noted.

"Absolutely, I am looking forward to it." Queen Novo smiled.

Greyback and Vixella were dancing around but they ended up in bump each other as their noses touched each other. Vixella blushed before giggling as she leaned him and kissed him on his lips as Greyback puts his arms around her. Some of the young ponies were too young to watch and looked away in disgust including the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Ahhhh!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom cooed.

"Eww!" Scootaloo exclaimed which made Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom glared at her in irritated.

Strife is making the party hat made of paper and gives Snips and Snail their hats.

"Thank you, Strife." Snail said as he and Snips trotted away.

"This is really something else." Strife sniffed.

Grubber, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong were having eating apple pies competition which Donkey Kong had won.

"The winner of eating apple pies competition is... Donkey Kong!" Pinkie Pie said.

Donkey Kong is banging on his chest and grunting.

Mario and Sonic were fists bumped each other as Luigi is making the pizzas with the help from pony chefs and brought them on the tables.

"Thank you, Luigi. You are really good cook for pizzas." Sonic gleamed before he ate one of the slices that had sliced tomatoes, capsicums, and mushrooms.

Rosalina stepped beside them as she brought Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

Amy is rushed over to Sonic and hugged him tightly as Sonic gagged.

"Sonic! I thought I lost you forever! Don't make it happen again!" Amy cried.

"Gosh, Amy. How many times did you hug me?" Sonic asked.

Mario chuckled at this before he took a bite on the pizza slice.

Fluttershy was cooed at Cream and Cheese as she hugged them both.

"Oooooh! Are you the sweetest, cutie ones?" Fluttershy asked.

"And you are a nice friendly pony." Cream replied.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chittered.

Fluttershy pulled away from them with a cute face.

"Say, would you like some nice tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, right Cheese?" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese happily responded.

Diddy Kong was doing the breakdancing by one-handed freeze and headspin while Sonic performed the windmill. Some of the ponies were cheering for them.

Meta Knight showed to ponies with apple before he tossed it to the air and sliced it into pieces with his Galaxia sword which made the ponies applauded to him.

Discord was observing Utopia with a curious look.

"It looks like you got some pretty wings. You must be another Alicorn, how surprised I am." Discord said.

"I don't get it, Discord. Are you watching me the whole time when I saved Canterlot from the Storm King?" Utopia asked.

"Alright, you got me. I just did." Discord replied.

"And you didn't tell me that before?" Utopia asked.

"Pardon my excuse, I thought I was getting hang with it, but I was leaving up to you and your friends to take care of problems." Discord replied before he snapped his fingers to summon the mug of chocolate milk and took a sip of it.

"Okay, Discord. I understand." Utopia replied before trotting away from draconequus.

Capper was talking to Katherine and Tawny about that he was going to be the mayor of the Kludgetown after his crime boss Verko arrested.

"Can you guys imagine that I am going to be the mayor?" Capper asked.

"I'm quite satisfied you are no longer the con artist." Katherine replied before she bent forward him and playfully tugged his top hat.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great. Then I am going to be your assistant." Tawny said.

"I am happy to have you, Tawny." Capper smiled as he ruffed on his little brother's head and chuckled.

Halcon and Hawker are shocked to hear that when Celaeno mentioned that she wanted to engage him to get married.

"What? You want me to engage for our marriage?" Halcon asked.

"Of course, I just want you to spend the time with me if you like to stay with me." Celaeno said.

"Okay." Halcon replied.

"Good." Celaeno smiled as she perked him in the beak and folded her arms around Halcon.

Hawker saw them in disgusted before he pulled each other away.

"Alright, love birds. How about you let Halcon give some time to think about?" Hawker suggested.

"Yes, Hawker." Celaeno nodded before she winked at the falcon as Halcon blushed.

Aero Wingsman, Rainbow Dash, Princess Skystar, and Prince Starswift were flying around and doing some acrobatic moves while Queen Novo and Stratus Skyranger were watching them with their pleased expression. Even Pit joined them as well for fun.

Tails, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Blaze, Angelus, Talpa, and Malleo were praising at Knuckles and Guralph as they are challenging the arm wrestle as Guralph tried to push his opponent's hand down on the table, but Knuckles is resisted and managed to keep his arm from pinned down.

"Guralph! Come on, soldier! Pushed him down as harder as you can!" Malleo said.

"You can do it, Guralph!" Talpa praised.

"Come on, Knuckles. Beat him already!" Mighty uttered.

"Okay." Knuckles sighed before he used all his strength to pin Guralph's arm to the table and the wolverine lost.

Tails hold Knuckles' arm up and announced to them.

"Knuckles win!" Tails yelled.

"You did it, man!" Ray shouted.

"Not bad." Silver smiled.

"I agree as well." Blaze said.

Applejack gave a cup of apple cider to Dusty who puzzled at the drink.

"What's in there?" Dusty asked.

"It's the Apple family's apple cider. So, drink it up, pal. I hope ya liked it." Applejack said.

Dusty took a sip of the apple cider and starting to like it.

"Oh, holly carrots! It tastes like regular apple juice." Dusty said before he finished the rest of it.

"I gotta say, cowboy. You are very honest with the cider." Applejack admitted.

"Why thank you, AJ. It's like we are becoming best folks, huh?" Dusty asked.

"You could say that, Dusty." Applejack beamed.

Chrom and Lucina were still having the reunion chat.

"I thought I lose you, my daughter." Chrom said.

"I know, father. I didn't want you to get killed either. It is what makes the great risk to sacrifice my life to give the emblem to Taiyo." Lucina murmured.

"Well, I'm glad you have been brought back to life." Chrom said with a smile lightly.

Marth and Ike were eating the apples before looking at the night sky even Impa joined them and enjoyed in the stargazing.

Votus and Makaque were hugging together and laughed.

"We are best buddies, aren't we?" Votus asked.

"Oh yes, we are. There is a lot of stuff I'm doing in Mobius with Sonic and his pals." Makaque replied.

"Really?" Votus asked.

"How about the Chaos Emeralds?" Makaque noted.

"Chaos Emeralds? I loved to know about them." Votus said.

"You loved those gems, right? But the emeralds possessed superior powers and limited abilities. If you find all seven of them would become the ultimate power to control." Makaque replied.

"Cool." Votus said.

"However, we don't have them to let us get into another dimension. We only got the Transportal device which we able to go back to the Mobius." Makaque replied.

"And that's how you guys managed to get here." Votus stated.

"Yep. Do you wanna know about Dr. Steve Eggman's personal assistant?" Makaque asked.

"Okay." Votus nodded.

Spike and Rarity were dancing together so close as Taiyo was watching them and reminding himself of Tsuki.

"Feeling the love when you see Spike and Rarity?" Utopia lightly teased.

Taiyo turned around to see Utopia and Twilight.

"What do you mean?" Taiyo asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Twilight pestered.

"I do. Her name is Tsuki." Taiyo said.

"Then where is she?" Utopia asked.

"She was training with Tommy Oliver ever since she was chosen by the Keyblade. She had a lot of time on it." Taiyo answered.

"Oooh. She is another Keyblade wielder? Just tell me about her." Twilight said.

"Tsuki is beautiful, kind, and funny. I wished that she and I will be together." Taiyo said.

"Sounds like you already missed her, right?" Utopia asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." Taiyo said.

"Come on, Utopia. Leave Taiyo alone, he was just too polite to talk with us." Twilight replied.

Utopia and Twilight walked away from Taiyo and he looked at the stars in the sky. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno walked towards him as Luigi sighed.

"I knew you have been through a lot in the adventures." Luigi replied.

"I know, Dylan is still out there. I just want him back." Taiyo saddened.

"Don't worry, we bring him back. I promised." Mario assured.

"Did you think there must be a way to cleanse the darkness from Dylan?" Yoshi asked.

"It's hard to tell, which is very difficult." Geno answered.

Then Vinyl Scratch stopped the music after she heard Primus' clearing throat as loud as she could hear through her headphone. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Primus picked up the microphone and turned it on. Everyone directed their attention to him.

"Citizens of Canterlot, I am honored in the celebration of Lord Vastatus' defeat. Equestria is now saved and in one piece. So, praised for Taiyo and his friends!" Primus said.

The spotlight shined down on Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and along with Smash Brawl Team and the Mobians as the ponies were cheering them.

"Way a go, heroes!" Trixie said.

"You saved our world!" Starlight yelled.

Photo Finish took her pictures on Taiyo and others excitedly. The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered loudly than the ponies.

"And let me introduce the wiser newcomers; Fusoya, Grand Sage, and Rosalina!" Primus recalled.

Fusoya, Rosalina, and Grand Sage were walked up to the stage as Primus gives the microphone to the All-Father of the Multiverse.

"Thank you, my old friend." Fusoya replied before he walked in the front of the stage.

"Greetings to you all, I'm Fusoya, the All-Father of the Multiverse. Nevertheless, I am not the enemy. I was the wise ruler of all cosmos and your world is part of Multiverse." Fusoya said.

Making the ponies murmured in confusion and the other creature leaders are seemed stunned to hear this before realization including Starlight Glimmer and Trixie.

Grand Sage put out his hands as everyone turned quiet.

"His Majesty had no intention of harming subjects. Please served him well for his wisdom and supremacy." Grand Sage reassured.

Everypony quickly realized in shock before they all bowed down to him especially the Mane Six, Spike, Ember, Thorax, Abyssinian King and Queen Capper, Parrot Pirates, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Swiftstar, Stratus Skyranger, Tempest Shadow, Talpa, Guralph, Grubber, Angelus, Hawker, and Chancellor Gladio.

"Thank you." Grand Sage replied before he stepped out to let Fusoya speak to them.

"I am greatly encouraged by the heroes who saved Equestria and please accepted them as the newfound friends." Fusoya gestured them as everypony cheered at them wildly.

"Taiyo, come forth." Rosalina said.

Taiyo nodded before he walked to the stage, climbing up and approached them.

"Taiyo, my desirable grandson. I was amazed that you can control the Ruin Orb such as your pure heart made of light. As a reward of defeating the Overlord of Destruction, I give you the special gift." Fusoya replied.

Fusoya held out his right hand as he materializes into the small three red, blue, and green light orbs and straight through Taiyo's chest

"What is that?" Taiyo asked.

"Those are the Goddesses of Hyrule that they give their powers to me, so I granted you to use them well." Fusoya answered.

"Is that it then?" Taiyo asked.

"Not quite. Rosalina." Fusoya shook his head and called for Rosalina.

Rosalina stepped forward in front of Taiyo before she waved her wand at him as the light aura enveloped around his outfit and himself as everyone gasped in surprise and awe.

"Look at that!" Ray exclaimed.

Soon the aura faded, revealing Taiyo who had grown slightly older and was now a very handsome young man. He now stood slightly taller standing 5 and a half tall and had a muscular physique than his last mid-stocky build. He still wore his current clothes but were adjusted to his size.

Everyone was amazed by Taiyo's new look

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He's has grown up!" Silver gasped.

"And such a handsome young man." Rarity flirted before she quickly snapped out of her dreamy face when she saw others stared at her.

Taiyo looked upon his new body and felt amazed himself before he looked down his hands and gripped them and glanced at his mother with a bold look on his face.

"Thank you, mother." Taiyo said with his new voice and hugged Rosalina.

Rosalina took it back by hugging him and pulled away from him.

"Well done, my son." Rosalina smiled.

"Taiyo, as your mother gives you your new appearance, you had all the limits of your Keyblade." Fusoya replied.

"Yes, now that is all I have in me." Taiyo said.

Taiyo jumped off the stage and went to the others.

Luigi, Yoshi, and the rest of the others erupting their cheers around Taiyo.

"Taiyo, your voice." Geno said.

"What happened to your voice?" Impa asked.

"I sound like an older kid. It's fine." Taiyo said.

"Is your voice turned deeper?" Sonic asked.

"My voice is normal, no worries." Taiyo replied.

Knuckles grabbed Taiyo and checked his face.

"Wow, you turned older, kid. Did you lose your weight?" Knuckles asked.

Amy pulled Knuckles away from Taiyo.

"Knuckles, he's not fat like that." Amy replied.

"He does not look much overweight like King Dedede." Meta Knight said.

"Taiyo, you had grown into a young warrior. Now believe yourself to be a man." Marth replied.

"Oh yes, I would." Taiyo replied.

Fusoya goes back to the speech to the audience.

"Now as to your saviors of this realm, I shall introduce to the guardian spirit of Equestria." Fusoya replied.

The Custos Armis glowed brightly as everyone watched at the Justice Defenders and the six colorful beams shot out from them; combining into the one being that shines over everyone. The transcendent being revealed itself as Gaia the Life Guardian.

Gaia is the spiritual guide to the Justice Defenders and creator of Custos Armis. Gaia is a bold, muscular man and standing 9'45" in height, with a bald head and light azure eyes. He wore his golden-plated armor around his body with a light brown accent, red cape, and golden boots.

Everyone was amazed at Gaia.

"Is that Gaia?" Halcon asked.

"Yes, he truly exists within our weapons. It was him the whole time he spoke to me when I wandered in the Pine Needle Barrens." Gladio replied.

"That is correct, I am the one creating the Custos Armis and formerly protecting the many lives of Equestria." Gaia said.

"But why he is human?" Spike asked.

"It was because I am the former Keyblade wielder." Gaia replied.

Everyone gasped in astonishment and whispering to each other.

"Are you the Keyblade wielder like me?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes, I am. And you Taiyo, proved much worthy to carry your key." Gaia smiled.

"You know me?" Taiyo asked.

"I heard a lot about you, listening to you from the Custos Armis. And you helped Utopia and his friends to save Equestria from the dark forces." Gaia impressed.

"He helped us all, Gaia. We should be thanking him." Utopia replied.

"Actually, I should be thanking you all, my faithful heroes. Equestria is now safe from greater risk, but the whole cosmos needs you. Darkness threatens every being's hearts. It is up to you, Utopia; joined Taiyo and his companions and proved yourself as the Prince of Justice. And fear not, your friends shall guide you in ways you could not imagine." Gaia replied.

Everyone awed at Utopia who completely surprised.

"You mean Utopia is leaving?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Princess Twilight. Utopia wants to know what the worlds are made of and understand the true meaning of the Multiverse." Gaia replied.

"I don't know what to say, but I will gladly accept it." Utopia said.

"Excellent, you must fulfill your destiny. Now, when will you ready?" Gaia asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Utopia replied.

"Very well then. I left it to you." Gaia replied before he dissipated.

"Well, I gotta say, this whole thing is going to be weird. I think I should take my cat-nap." Capper yawned like a cat and stretched his back.

"Utopia, I hoped you made your wise decision." Gladio replied.

"I promised that." Utopia admitted.

"Still had time for the party?" Pinkie asked with a big grin.

"No, Pinkie. Let's everyone take a rest, it's getting late. I suggested we should all get to sleep." Twilight answered.

"I don't know about this, but at least we go back to bed." Knuckles shrugged.

"How about we let you stay in our castle?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Are you sure?" Aero asked.

"I'm quite positive." Princess Celestia nodded.

"Then I need more sleep." Taiyo yawned.

Taiyo and his group headed towards the Canterlot Castle, preparing to leave tomorrow morning for the ultimate next adventure to find Sora, Riku, and King Mickey.

* * *

**Author Notes: **After the great battle of the Heartless and Chitablin army from invading the Kludgetown, Taiyo and his heroes were returned back to Canterlot. Luigi is making amends with Taiyo for his selfish doubts. Mario decided to join them in case of looking after Luigi until Taiyo found Sora, Riku, and King Mickey. Makaque had done the third act as the Coconut transformed back into his human form and called himself as Grand Sage who served Fusoya as his advisor. Grand Sage explained about how to lift the curse by accomplishing the three acts of Heroism as the result of Fusoya used the Truth Orb to brought Link and Lucina back to life. The celebration is begin, Fusoya and Rosalina gives the abilities to Taiyo and gained his new look! Gaia has returned from his deepest slumber for thousand years and fulfill Utopia's destiny by joining Taiyo as a new team member. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the crossover stories from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony and other video games.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Farewell from the Magic of Friendship!

(Canterlot – Basilica Area)

During in the morning as the sun shines down over the city of Canterlot as everypony assembled in the crowd and saw Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Utopia Magus, Greyback, Katherine, Strife, Halcon, and Aero Wingsman on the platform. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Ray, Cream, Cheese, Smash Brawl Team, Storm-Quad, Vixella, Dusty, Ness, Lana, Ember, Thorax, Hawker, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Swiftstar, and Stratus Skyranger even joined in the audience.

On the platform, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Chancellor Gladio, Rosalina, Grand Sage, Gaia's Spirit, and Fusoya were watching them proudly.

Primus Albert comes forward to them withholding the medals, putting each of the heroes.

"I award each of you with the Medal of Friendship and Team Spirit for protecting Equestria." Primus replied.

Taiyo then stepped forward to the crowd before he summoned the Warrior Key on his right hand as it shined by the sun as everyone applauded for him loudly. Then the teenage boy with short blonde hair appeared in the crowd and walked to Ness.

"What did I miss, Ness?" Lucas asked.

"You missed the whole part, Lucas. By the way, where have you been?" Ness questioned.

"I was dragged into New York, met the Ninja Turtles and some friends." Lucas replied.

"Okay then, we'll talk later." Ness said.

Rosalina sheds a tear from her eyes and feeling so proud of Taiyo.

"My own son has grown." Rosalina commented.

Utopia walked towards and standing beside Taiyo.

"I, Prince Utopia Magus, had volunteered to join Taiyo and his companions." Utopia announced.

Everypony was cheered for Utopia and Gaia's spirit grinned at him before he gave the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse book.

"Perfect. Study on the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse while Taiyo and others will be embarked on the journey." Gaia said.

"Yes, Gaia. It will be thrilling about the grand adventure with them." Utopia noted.

Impa jumped over to Fusoya, holding the Tetrahedron.

"Ah, yes. The Tetrahedron, I already had someone who protected it." Fusoya replied.

The man in a black suit came out from the curtains, wearing dark yellow tint sunglasses.

The whole group was stunned to see a person, even Mario was surprised to see him.

"Mortu?" Mario replied.

Vixella gasped to see Mortu and rushed through the ponies, went up to the stage.

"Hello, Mario. Glad to see you again." Mortu said.

"Mortu!" Vixella called out to him as Mortu turned around to see the vixen.

"Vixella. I didn't even notice you are here." Mortu said.

"I had helped those guys to fight the Heartless army in the Kludgetown." Vixella said.

"Great work, Vixella." Mortu nodded before he turned at Taiyo. "You must be Taiyo. Fusoya told me about you. I congratulate your victory for destroying Vastatus."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Taiyo replied.

Mortu chuckled. "Don't say 'sir' around me. Just 'Mortu'."

Tails flew to the stage by spinning his tails in the air and landed in front of him withholding the Tetrahedron.

"Ah, I see you obtained Tetrahedron from the enemies. Give it to me." Mortu said.

Tails handed the glass tube over to Mortu and examined the Tetrahedron inside the glass restraint.

"I would keep it to make sure that Lord Fawful never gets his hands on the Tetrahedron anymore." Mortu replied.

"I trusted you to protect it." Primus said.

"Yes, Primus Albert. I am a friend, that is all." Mortu affirmed.

Lucas climbed up the stage and walked forward to him.

"Hello, Mortu." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you're here as well? I'm surprised." Mortu awed.

"You two know each other?" Strife asked.

"Lucas was helping me to stop the Kraang's invasion in New York City." Mortu said.

"Oh yeah, I helped the new friends in T.C.R.I headquarters and kicked those androids' butts." Lucas remarked.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome out there." Greyback replied.

"Thanks, Grey." Lucas nodded.

Grand Sage walked towards Taiyo.

"Taiyo. There is a way of saving Dylan." Grand Sage said.

"How?" Taiyo asked.

Grand Sage shot the beam up to the air and projected the image of the seven Star Spirits.

"What are those stars?" Princess Luna asked.

"These aren't just any stars; they are the Star Spirits." Mario answered.

"The Star Spirits?" Rarity asked.

"They are most the powerful group of seven stars, they possessed highly desirable wishes you granted anything. I read about them." Mario said.

"You mean if I grant the wish to bring Dylan back to his old self?" Taiyo asked.

"That's right. But they are all scattered away throughout the universes. You must find seven of them before any evils would use them against the whole cosmos." Grand Sage replied.

"Thank you, Grand Sage." Taiyo appreciated.

"You are certainly welcome." Grand Sage smiled back at him.

Fusoya moved towards him.

"Taiyo, I believed you and your friends are ready to leave Equestria." Fusoya replied.

"That's right. I am ready." Taiyo stated.

"But there is only one problem." Geno said and asked. "What about the Stardash Ship?

"Oh right, we forgot about it. It is already broken, so there's nothing to fix the ship." Luigi sighed.

"And we can't go traveling through the universes." Yoshi added.

"I see." Utopia sighed.

"I'm sorry about your ship, Mario. That was my fault." Luigi shamed.

But Mario has grinned at him. "Hey, don't look so sad. It doesn't matter of my ship was damaged, there is still hope."

Mortu glazed at the Tetrahedron and gave an idea.

"I think I have a solution." Mortu said.

(Canterlot's River – Crash Site)

Everyone went down to the crash site as Mortu, Mario, Luigi, and Taiyo went into the Stardash Ship.

"So, what is he going to do?" Katherine asked.

"No idea, but Mortu knows what he was doing." Vixella said.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Mortu was examined at the wreckage around the cockpit.

"I must say it was rather a disappointment." Mortu murmured.

Luigi took out the Drive Star that is already shattered into pieces and handed it to Mario.

"Could you fix my ship?" Mario asked.

"Of course, I could. Let me try myself and stand back." Mortu replied.

Mortu activated the Tetrahedron inside the tube before he inserted into the control center as it glowed brightly and the whole area repaired itself with amazing speed that many debris glowed in blue. The shatters of Drive Star also putting back together due to the Tetrahedron's power.

Taiyo was amazed at this as Mario and Luigi did, nevertheless, they heard the engine system noise and it back online.

Votus, Utopia, Yoshi, and Geno walked into the control center as they awed at this.

"I couldn't believe it, that Tetrahedron must have powered up the ship back into usual spot." Utopia replied.

"I never saw this ship before." Votus murmured.

"Wait, there's more." Mortu said.

The cockpit was shifting into black patterns with glowing blue and modified its area by expanded more than three pairs of seats.

Yoshi checked at the monitor that the energy level is going wild.

"For love of Toads! The energy reading is causing through all systems on this ship. It's amazing!" Yoshi said.

Mortu takes out the glass tube out from the control stand.

"Well, what do you think, Mario?" Mortu asked.

"It is very decorative." Mario commented.

(Canterlot River – Crash Site)

Taiyo, his companions, and the other group were having the moment to say goodbye to everyone.

"It is time for you to farewell to everyone." Primus replied.

"We are looking forward to visiting here again." Geno said.

"Same here." Mighty replied.

"And ya better hanged around with us." Applejack smiled.

"Don't forget for our rematch, Sonic." Rainbow said as she pulled out her hoof to Sonic.

"Sure, I will keep that in mind. I promise." Sonic said before shaking his hands-on Rainbow's hoof.

"Maybe someday we will meet again." Knuckles replied.

"Without the conflict, our world had been safe." Gladio replied.

Tails pulled out his Transportal device before it ejected the six portals for each world that heroes belonged.

"Sonic, better stop Dr. Eggman before you and your pals go back home." Mario suggested.

"No problem, Mario." Sonic grinned.

"And say hi to Steve Eggman for us." Luigi replied.

"Gotcha that." Sonic replied.

"Goodbye to all of you." Marth said.

The Mobians, Marth, Ike, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Pit, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Impa, and Lana went to the portals separately before they closed.

Tempest walked right up to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, look after my brother for me. Make sure he doesn't get lost." Tempest said.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I would keep an eye on him." Taiyo replied.

"Sister, are you still serving the Storm Emperor?" Utopia asked.

Tempest looked back at her teammates before she turned at Twilight and her pony friends including Starlight Glimmer and Trixie.

"Tempest, would you come back to visit to see us in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"I would love to, but I had an important task to do. I must travel across Equestria and spreading the word of the Storm King's demise." Tempest replied.

"You mean you are leaving from the Storm-Quad?" Angelus asked.

"Yes, after this I will come back to rejoin the team and spending time with them." Tempest replied.

"And you take care of yourself, Fizzlepop." Malleo said.

"Hm-hm." Tempest nodded.

Greyback took Vixella's paws and held them.

"Vixella and I will have a date together." Greyback said.

"Does that mean you and others will be parting away?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, once Equestria is safe. There would be no more Heartless anymore, and it is time for the Justice Defenders separated." Greyback assured.

"I can stay with Primus' place to watch over the soldiers and served him." Strife replied.

"I will be joined by Captain Celaeno and her pirates as a new pirate. Also, I decided to propose marriage with her in about six months or seven." Halcon agreed.

Captain Celaeno showed everyone with her green gem ring which made Hawker chuckled.

"You sure are, Halcon. I am proud of you." Hawker said.

"Also, we are going back to Kludgetown. We don't want to keep Kludgetowners waiting for us." Capper said.

"Yep." Tawny added.

"We made sure the vendors keep behaved themselves." Katherine replied.

"Then I will be sheriff of the Kludgetown to keep them out from illegals." Dusty said.

"Do you think Capper is still doing something illegal again?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, but he ain't being the bad kitty. Just chill in." Dusty uttered.

"Dusty, I got something for you." Capper smirked, bring out the gold sheriff star underneath his cloak and gave it to him. "You shall be the sheriff of my home."

Dusty takes a long look at the sheriff star and excitedly puts the star on his right-side vest.

"Oh yeah! Putting up to be a cowboy!" Dusty exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Sure do, Dusty." Applejack winked.

"I am going back to the Mount Aris and told the Seaponies everything you did for us." Aero said.

Princess Skystar quickly hugged Aero Wingsman and playfully nuzzled him.

"And I loved to play with him every single day!" Princess Skystar excited.

"I will also tell my cousin Silverstream about what happened." Prince Starswift replied.

"Aero Wingsman, it's time to go." Stratus said.

"Yes, sir." Aero replied.

"I am pleased you saved Equestria from the monsters. Next time we see each other again." Queen Novo replied.

The hippogriffs were flying away to the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

"We have honored all of you as well. Farewell." Thorax said as he bowed to Taiyo and his companions along with Ember and the rulers of Panthera.

The non-pony creatures were going back to their territory even Abyssinians using the airships from the Storm Creatures.

"So where are you and Vixella going to stay?" Utopia teased.

"We are going to live at the Pine Needle Barrens. I am still looking for my kind, they probably still alive out there." Greyback replied.

"Then I will help you find them." Vixella said which made Greyback better and he smiled at her.

Twilight flew over to Utopia and hugged him as they blushed.

"I will miss you, Utopia. Please be careful and come home after everything is over." Twilight replied.

"I will, I promised." Utopia sighed as Twilight pulled away from him.

Utopia gave a kiss Twilight in her lips which had the same reaction as he got kissed from her and closed her eyes passionately.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!" Pinkie squealed.

"Oh, mamma mia." Luigi scoffed with a smirk.

"Ack!" Tawny winced.

Spike looked away from them before Rarity perked her lips on little dragon's cheek and he got blushed.

Twilight Sparkle and Utopia Magus have pulled away from each other, smiling.

"Well, anyways. I must go now." Mortu said as he pulled out the Utrom Transportal device and activated it before it emitted the triangle portal in front of him.

"Goodbye, old friend." Mario replied.

"You too, Mario." Mortu said before chuckling lightly and went to the portal as it vanished.

Primus Albert walked forward at Taiyo and his travelers.

"Taiyo, let your heart be your guiding key." Primus replied.

"Let my heart be my guiding key?" Taiyo asked.

"It is an old saying from the ancient Keyblade Masters. You will understand the meaning soon after your quest." Fusoya replied.

"And who is going to protect Equestria?" Taiyo asked.

"Let the Storm-Quad do the job for our protection." Princess Celestia said.

"That's right, we will always be watched over them if need in the case." Malleo replied.

"Have a Magic of Friendship in your heart. No matter what makes the better friends you encountered them. Everyone will always be remembered you and your friends did save the Equestria. And live forever with your names." Primus said.

"Good luck to you all!" Fluttershy said.

"Goodbye, everyone." Taiyo smiled.

Everyone was saying farewell to the heroes before Taiyo, Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus entered the Stardash Ship. The Stardash Ship ignited the boosters and blasted off to the sky as it flashed in the light and disappeared.

The group was looking at the sky where the Stardash Ship vanished.

"I will now rest peacefully. But when the evil returns, I resembled the team once again." Gaia said before he vanished into thin air.

"Farewell to you all. We should meet again." Grand Sage replied.

"Until next time." Princess Luna replied.

Rosalina, Fusoya, and Grand Sage are teleported away.

"The Multiverse… Wow." Gladio said.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Utopia was fastening the seatbelt on his seat while Votus adjusted his seat up and down repeatedly.

Mario is now on the front seat behind Taiyo and Luigi.

"So, where do we start, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Beats me, Mickey is still out there. I can feel it." Mario said.

"Me too, I got a feeling about Sora and Riku. I hoped they are okay." Taiyo replied.

"Don't worry, we will find them as soon as we found the king." Mario reassured.

"Together, we defeat the many tougher enemies that stand in our way." Yoshi said.

"We are with you, Taiyo." Votus replied.

"United as the team so the enemies can't defeat us." Utopia added.

"And I am certain to help you to get Dylan back." Geno uttered.

"Thank you, guys. What matters is our adventure would be overcome our doubts." Taiyo remarked.

"Then let's-a go!" Mario and Luigi shouted at the same time.

Mario pulled the level to increase the boosters' speed and the Stardash Ship thrust onwards through the Ocean Between.

_"Sora, here I come to get you." _Taiyo thought as he smiled.

(Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Lord Fawful enraged at Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus for their failure especially the Tetrahedron.

"How could you incompetent fools failed your ultimate plan?!" Lord Fawful asked.

"But, my lord. It wasn't our fault; it was Taiyo and his friends. They are brought the whole army of creatures to outnumber our empire." Wrathnar protested.

"Yeah, they already took the Tetrahedron from us. And we didn't even have the Ruin Orb not long after Lord Vastatus vanquished." Midbus said.

Lord Fawful then growled as he pulled out his laser ray gun at them before he shot at the pillar and collapsed behind their backs.

"I grow tired of your nonsense. I will make sure you never failed for Ganondorf's goal." Lord Fawful said.

"Easy there, Lord Fawful." An unknown voice was heard.

"Who is it?" Ghirahim asked.

They turned back at the shadowy figure and turned out to be Zant, the Upshur King of Twilight Realm.

Zant is a tall, slender being dressed in black, baggy clothing decorated with turquoise Twilight symbols on the sleeves. The sleeves of his robe are long, with eight tassles on each sleeve hanging to the floor. He wears a ceremonial apron upon his chest, which curiously depicts symbols and patterns more typical of the Gerudo. For most of the game, Zant dons a metallic helmet designed to resemble a chameleon's head. On the back of each layer of the helmet is a facial decoration. The mouth guard of the helmet is designed to resemble a chameleon's tongue. The front of Zant's shoulder guards is decorated with serpents. Zant's shoes resemble dragon heads.

"Zant!" Wrathnar said.

Zant removed his helmet at will, his face is revealed to have pale-blue skin with purple lips and the Twilight Emblem engraved on his forehead. Zant's eyes are orange and he is shown to have red hair, though most of it is obscured by the balaclava he wears that covers most of his head and neck save for his face.

"How are things coming along?" Zant asked.

"Wrathnar and his minions failed their plan to destroy Equestria. We had lost the Destiny Orb as well." Lord Fawful said.

"Hmm." Zant murmured before he walked around the three of them. "They have failed miserably so disgraceful. But you had given them the chance sooner or later."

"Fine, but why should I listen to you?" Lord Fawful questioned.

"Because you told the Wario Brothers to get more allies to defeat Taiyo and his companions. If they failed again, then Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus would help them in need." Zant replied.

"Very well, then. I will speak to them to cancel their mission and sabotage their way." Lord Fawful uttered.

"Thank you, Zant." Ghirahim replied.

"There is something I wanted to show you." Zant replied.

Zant takes out the old scroll before unrolled to reveal the drawings of the Star Spirits.

"My chortles! You think what I am thinking about the next plan?" Lord Fawful asked.

"Yes, your loyalness. We must gather all of the Star Spirits and granted our wish for the location of the Key of Destiny." Zant replied.

"Brilliant idea." Lord Fawful smirked before he turned back to three subordinates. "I will give you another chance, just this once."

"Yes, Lord Fawful." Wrathnar, Midbus, and Ghirahim responded.

"I HAVE FURY! SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lord Fawful laughed loudly, causing the echo throughout the room.

* * *

**Author Notes: **In the glorious morning, Primus awarded the medals to Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Justice Defenders and Mane Six for defeating Lord Vastatus. Even Mortu and Lucas participated as well. Mortu used the Tetrahedron on the Stardash Ship to restore the damage and gained the new look. Taiyo and his traveling friends were set on another task of finding the Star Spirits before reuniting King Mickey, Sora, and Riku and joined by Utopia and Votus to explore in the new adventure! Don't forget to review after reading this!

**The story continues forward on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Season 2: New York Chronicles  
**


End file.
